Es Peligroso Jugar Con Fuego
by Dama Jade
Summary: ¿Y si cierto piromaniaco puede amar? Quizás a una chica de la piel mortalmente venenosa.
1. Un Fuego en el alma

**Quería aclarar que soy de esas fanáticas de Rogue que piensan que solo Remy Le Beau es el único amor de Rogue… Y quizás, solo si saben escribirlo, una relación entre Rogue y Logan. Pero luego de ver varios años atrás X2, no pude evitar enamorarme del personaje de Pyro (por supuesto, el de la película) y me dio una leve piquiñita (un pequeño picor o escozor)… ¿Qué tal una relación amorosa entre esos dos? Por fin tuve los, ajem, el valor de escribir un fanfic y deseé hacerlo alrededor de Rogue y Pyro. Así que aquí una pequeña introducción.**

**Advertencia: Decidí _postear_ la historia aquí, bajo M, por su lenguaje bastante rudo, más posibles escenas gráficas de sexo en el futuro. Desde ahora lo digo, o sea a que a quien no le guste esas cosas, por favor no lo lean. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Ella pensó que después de ser _sanada_ todo volvería a su curso. Como si fuera un hechizo mágico, con un chasquido de sus dedos, todo sería perfecto y tendría una vida como cualquier otra jovencita. Una risa amarga se escapó de sus sensuales labios. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Había sido una pendeja. Ella necesitó escuchar esa palabra en su cabeza de nuevo. ¡Pendeja, pendeja, pendeja! Era importante que no lo olvidara, haber creído que Bobby la amaba; eso sí había sido la más grande estupidez de toda su corta vida. Pero nunca jamás. Ya no era la niña ingenua que había entregado su amor a dos hombres para que se lo retornaran hecho añicos. Con apenas sus diecinueve años había aprendido muy bien su lección. Tratando de controlar su rabia, iba colocando sus pocas pertenencias en su bolso estilo militar. Ya no tenía sentido continuar viviendo en la mansión, nada la ataba a ese lugar. La escuela para jóvenes dotado de _dones especiales_ no era el preciso lugar para una persona sin sus _dones especiales._ Era aterrorizante la posibilidad de un destino dudoso e indefinido. ¿Qué podía lograr ella, sin ningún tipo de certificación o estudio alguno para ayudarla a encontrar un empleo decente en la ciudad? Sin importar lo que podría hallar en la ciudad, no podía quedarse allí y torturarse con las presencias de Bobby y Kitty. Bobby abrazando a Kitty; Bobby murmurándole al oído de Kitty dulce frases de amor; Bobby mirando a Kitty como un mamón… No era ninguna mártir y no era su intención convertirse en una. Cerró el bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Dándole una última ojeada a su habitación, salió de ella cerrando la puerta tras de si en silencio. 

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación que Logan compartía con 'Ro. Ella colocó la frente sobre la puerta. No lo despertaría; Logan tenía un alto sentido del honor y contrario a lo que él le había dicho, estaba segura de que muy en lo hondo de su corazón sí la amaba como a una hija. No permitiría que ella se fuera. Cerrando sus ojos, rogó al cielo que Logan abriera sus ojos y viera lo hermoso y genuino del alma de 'Ro. Logan aparentaba ser un hombre que no necesitaba de nadie y proyectaba esta imagen de macho insensible. Pero ella sabía que no era cierto; muy dentro de él se escondía un hombre con grandes deseos de amar y ser amado. Solo 'Ro era la indicada para tan importante tarea. Les deseaba lo mejor a ambos y todas las fuerzas del mundo para que continuaran con la misión que el profesor Xavier les había legado. No debía demorarse más; sin ningún sentido de remordimiento, pasó frente a la habitación de Bobby y desde lo más profundo de su alma, le murmuró:

-Te puedes ir al carajo. – y alzando su mano, levantó su dedo del corazón.

Bajó las escaleras justo en el momento que tocaban el timbre en la mansión. Abrió la puerta para hallar en su umbral un hombre.

-¿Llamaron un taxi? –

-Si. – y sin mirar hacia atrás, subió al auto con destino a la estación del tren.

* * *

Encendedor en mano, clásico sonido de abre y cierra, John Allerdyce caminaba bajo la lluvia. De nuevo se hallaba solo, como se había encontrado a los treces años cuando sus padres descubrieron sus peculiares habilidades. Solo, a su suerte. Era mejor así. Entonces¿por qué aún a su cabeza venían las imágenes de un rostro hermoso, con dulces ojos marrones y una cálida sonrisa en sus sensuales labios? Desde que abandonó la _Escuela para Mutantes_, había tratado de luchar contra esos recuerdos, había intentado cerrar su corazón contra ese sentimiento que solo lograba hacerlo débil. Esa había sido la principal razón por la que había aceptado la proposición de Erik Magnus. Quería huir lejos de todo lo que ella despertaba en él y no podía permitir sentirse así. El estaba manchado, su alma estaba en completo estado de putrefacción, viviendo en la total oscuridad del rencor y el odio. No, definitivamente ella no era para él. Ella que era todo lo limpio, lo sublime, lo hermoso e inalcanzable. Para su total desesperación y rabia, admitía que Bobby si lo era. El era el tipo de hombre correcto, que nunca dudaría tomar el camino adecuado ante una encrucijada. Bobby, el chico digno de confianza, el buen chico que toda mujer aceptaría en su vida para amar y serle fiel por el resto de sus días. Pero a pesar de ello, se vio tan tentado… 

_-Estoy cansado de la misma mierda, que siempre nos traten como unos niños. Voy a entrar. –_

_-¡John!- exclamó ella¡cómo amaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios! – Nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí. –_

_El la miró, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de ese bello rostro. Tan pronto bajara esa rampa no daría vuelta atrás y su vida tomaría un rumbo distinto al de ella. Por su corazón pasó una sola súplica, "Ven conmigo", para tenerla siempre a su lado. No era ningún idiota, sabía que ella sentía cierta atracción hacia él… y tampoco podía ser un egoísta para llevarla bajo un camino que solo podría traerle penas y dolores. No podía hacerle eso. Y solo le dijo:_

_-¿Siempre haces lo que te dicen que tienes que hacer?- y dando media vuelta, bajó por la rampa, dejando atrás su corazón y su alma._

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese día? Quizás una eternidad… y quizás nunca había sucedido, siendo ella solo una creación de su alocada imaginación. ¡Qué no daría él para escuchar su voz solo una vez más! Escucharla decir "Johnny" como solía decirle en raras ocasiones, casi como una caricia, en ese acento sureño que adquiría su voz cuando algo la conmocionaba. Su cuerpo temblaba, desconociendo si era debido a las frías gotas que escurrían por todo su ser o porque necesitaba sentirla junto a él, de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos en que ambos solían escaparse al techo de la mansión a fumar porque dentro de los predios de la escuela no se estaba permitido hacerlo. Ambos riendo ante alguna broma o comentario sagaz del otro. Fueron muchas las ocasiones que se preguntó si Bobby conocía esa faceta de ella o si había sido honrado con esa dicha de solo presentarle a él esa refrescante personalidad suya. Momentos robados que solo le pertenecían a él, al loco piromaniaco de la escuela.

El tenía un pequeño cuartelucho en una de las áreas menos deseables de la ciudad de Nueva York. Nada agradable el lugar, algo sucio y desordenado pero un techo al menos para cubrir su cabeza. Aún no quería regresar a él. Prefería caminar sin rumbo alguno, no tenía deseos de dormir y si se acostaba, solo se dedicaría a torturar su alma con esos recuerdos que llevaba guardado en ese lugar especial que toda su presencia ocupaba. Caminando bajo la fría lluvia eran menos dolorosos. Sus ojos miraban ningun punto en particular, permitiendo que recorrieran sobre la desabrida vista que le ofrecía ese lugar, Por unos segundos sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho; una figura bajo la lluvia. No podía ser, su visión tenía que estar haciéndole un juego cruel a su corazón.

-¿Rogue? –

La joven se volteó a mirarlo. Nada en la vida solía dejar sin aire a St John Allerdyce, excepto esos ojos marrones que lo miraban algo atemorizados.


	2. Llamas que consumen

-¿John? –

Rogue miró el rostro conocido con recelo. Por jugarretas de la vida, quien una vez fue su amigo, su compañero de clases ahora era su enemigo… o solía serlo. Después de todo,ella ya no pertenecía al grupo elite de los _X-men_. Ya no era mutante, punto. Ella volvió a rectificar su error; ahora pertenecía al bando más odiado por parte de John. Era un insignificante humano.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –

El rencor detrás de esa pregunta pareció darle una bofetada a su rostro. Su mirada marrón lo miró con menosprecio; no se quedaría ni un segundo más ante su presencia solo para ser abusada verbalmente por el cretino. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él. ¡De todos los arrogantes hijos de…! Una mano en su brazo detuvo su camino. Ella se lo arrebató con violencia.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. – dijo ella entre dientes, toda su piel erizada.

-¿O qué? – replicó él sardónicamente, -¿Vas a absorber toda mi energía¡Uy, qué miedo! –

-Deberías tenerlo. –

Tantos años acostumbrada a cubrir todo su cuerpo que le fue difícil romper con el hábito y aún continuaba vistiendo como si tuviera su poder mutante. El no sabía. Tal vez era lo mejor y decidió continuar con la farsa. Lo miró detenidamente al rostro. ¡Dios! Era increíble, todo lo que había sobrellevado, todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos meses sin él y aún lo encontraba atractivo. Sus ojos… ella nunca pudo describir el color correcto; mudaban de color como el mar. Se habían tornado en aguamarina en esos breves minutos que se dirigieron la palabra no de manera muy afable. Había cierto perceptible cambio en su apariencia, como si todo su ser hubiese sido consumido por las llamas y un nuevo Pyro resurgió de ellas. Ella no dudaba de que ese cambio lo debía al nuevo enfoque que se le permitía tener con sus poderes. Charles Xavier solía reprimirlo; no le permitía que tuviera grandes despliegues de sus habilidades. Mientras que Magneto… era un gran exhibicionista de sus manifestaciones, demostrando un significativo dominio sobre todo tipo de metal. El no esperaba menos de sus acólitos en cuanto a sus poderes.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu estúpido perro faldero? –

-Bobby no es mi perro faldero. –

-¡Oh, no!- dijo John simulando lástima, -¿A quién le huele el trasero ahora? –

No tenía idea de que tan certero había sido con ese comentario. Ella desvió su mirada.

-Bobby nunca olió mi trasero. –

-¿De verás? Es más maricón de lo que pensé. –

-¿Tienes que ser tan crudo? –

-¡Por todos los cielos, Rogue! No seas tan mojigata. Creo que has tomado muchos malos hábitos de Bobby. Te aconsejo que no andes mucho con él. –

Ella apretó sus labios, todo su coraje en punto de ebullición en su interior. Si volvía a mencionarle ese nombre no se haría responsable de sus acciones.

John deseó tener la habilidad de poder propinarse una patada al trasero. ¿Qué carajos le sucedía? Hace unos minutos atrás deseó tenerla de nuevo frente a si¿para qué? Para besarla poder mutante o no, acariciar su suave piel aunque le costara la vida en ello y solo se había dedicado a mortificarla e importunarla con sus comentarios, logrando que se saliera de sus casillas. ¿Por qué la veía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba? Toda su gloriosa cabellera color café, escurriendo agua y pegada a su rostro singularmente pálido. Sus enormes ojos marrones parecían brillar… ¿acaso era dolor, tristeza, cansancio? John captó que sucedía. Sí era cierto. El mal nacido hijo de puta si estaba oliendo otro trasero que no era el de Rogue. ¡Cómo le gustaría tenerlo frente a él para poder carbonizar su linda cara! Bobby era un inverosímil tonto, echando a Rogue a un lado por otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rogue? – volvió a demandar él pero esta vez fue un poco gentil. Solo un poco.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –

Ella continuó su camino. No le debía ninguna explicación. Fue él quien decidió largarse y dejarla atrás mientras jugaba a su papel de villano.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? – escuchó ella a sus espaldas.

Sus pasos vacilaron por unos segundos hasta que se detuvo por completo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea a donde ir y pasar la noche. No traía suficiente dinero consigo.

John miró a Rogue, sus hombros caídos en derrota. Tenía a su alrededor un cierto aire melancólico y de hastío. Se sintió tan tentado de abrazarla y reconfortarla, aliviar todo lo que esos hombros cargaban, una eternidad de sufrimientos. Con suavidad, como si le hablara a una niña temerosa, de nuevo preguntó:

-¿Tienes a donde ir? –

-No. –murmuró ella.

Sin decir palabra alguna, acercándose a ella, tomó el bolso y siguió su camino. Una estupefacta Rogue lo miró mientras continuaba caminando.

-Bueno¿vienes o no? – su voz se escuchó indiferente, cuando en realidad su interior gritaba "Ven, por favor". Se había detenido a mirarla.

-¿Tienes un lugar? – en realidad estaba buscando tiempo, no estaba segura si debía acompañarlo.

El inmediatamente percibió su duda. Decidió arriesgarse; dejó caer al suelo su bolso y con aire cansado le dijo:

-¿Deseas quedarte bajo la lluvia? Conmigo no hay problema, pero yo me voy. Estoy cansado, empapado y tengo frío. – y continuó su camino.

Ni tan siquiera un adiós le dijo. El corazón de Rogue se contrajo; recordando una situación parecida a esta.

'_Ro estaba preparando el Ave Negra para despegar._

_-¿Alguien ha visto a John? – No podían irse sin él, pensó Rogue casi al punto del pánico._

_-¿Pyro? –preguntó Logan, -¿En donde en el infierno esta él? –_

_-Está con Magneto. –_

_La suave voz de Jean la sacudió hasta en lo más profundo de su interior. "Se fue sin tan siquiera decir adiós." La frase se repetía en su cabeza como una plegaria dolorosa. Logan la miró y en su rostro pudo ver reflejado la consternación tanto por John como por ella. Los agudos sentidos del lobo en Logan captaron lo que Bobby ignoraba por completo._

-¡Espera! – gritó ella.

Un despreocupado John se volteó a mirarla. Rogue prácticamente corrió hacia él, bolso en mano. Se enfureció consigo misma por darle esa imagen de desesperada a John.

-Iré contigo. –

El tomó el bolso de sus manos y caminaron en silencio. Rogue le lanzó una mirada de reojo, tenía el rostro impasible, dándole poca importancia, si acaso alguna, a su decisión de acompañarlo.

La realidad estaba más lejos de lo que presentaba su exterior; era grande su alivio el que ella hubiese aceptado. Si se hubiese negado, sin ceremonia alguna la tiraba sobre su hombro y cargaba con ella hasta su cuarto. Conocía muy de cerca lo que su poder mutante podía lograr y no necesitaría de su protección… pero aún así no podía dejarla atrás a la merced de la ciudad. No era un lugar seguro en la noche.

* * *

El lugar dejaba mucho que desear.

-Es… acogedor. –había dicho ella con falsa jovialidad, mientras una vocecita en su interior había gritado: "¡Estás loca! Esto es un basurero."

¿Qué se podía esperar de un joven soltero? Era irónica su habilidad en atraer ayuda de hombres que no le dedicaban mucho de su tiempo al aseo personal. No debía quejarse al menos tenía un techo donde guarecerse de la lluvia. Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observaba en penumbras el pequeño cuarto. No muy lejos de ella, dormía John en un desvencijado sofá. Le había ofrecido su cama muy caballerosamente y como toda una dama sureña, aceptó, dándole las gracias. Algo dudosa, luego de una ducha en un baño en igual condiciones que el cuarto, trató de dormir con un conservador camisón. No eran las algo mugrientas sábanas lo que la llevó a abandonar la cama luego de escuchar la acompasada respiración de un profundamente dormido John. Eran los oscuros pensamientos. Se encontraba en la misma situación de unos años atrás, a la deriva y sin destino alguno.

Ella permitió que su mirada descansara sobre el cuerpo de su hospitalario salvador. Ya no era el mismo joven travieso y pícaro que ella había dejado de ver. Todo su ser estaba rodeado por un aura de dura aspereza. Cínico, irreverente y arrogante, todos esos rasgos ya eran parte de su personalidad cuando estudiaban juntos pero sus ojos eran fríos, demasiados de muy fríos y sin emoción alguna. Y todavía… a pesar de todo ese inconmovible exterior… continuaba hallándolo apuesto. Mucho, para su paz mental. No entendía que le sucedía. Apenas unos días atrás¿acaso no amaba a Bobby? Aclaración inmediata, amaba. Porque el hijuela no se merecía ni una onza de su atención. Y además, simplemente porque amara a alguien no significaba que de improviso no volvería a ver otros hombres apuestos. _Entonces¿por qué esa salvaje intensidad de devorar cada centímetro de esa dorada piel con sus labios? _Furiosa, trató de acallar esa pequeña voz en su interior. Quizás eran sus hormonas. Sí, eso debía ser. Después de todo, no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar o besar luego de haber sido _sanada._ ¿Qué pensaría John si descubriera que ya su piel no era peligrosa?

A su memoria vino aquella fatídica ocasión en casa de los padres de Bobby. La policía los había acorralado, Logan recibiendo un disparo en su frente y a pesar de conocer de su factor de auto recuperación inmediata, fue un ultraje para ellos como sin ninguna misericordia atacaban a uno de los suyos. John no se quedó de brazos cruzados, entregándose por completo a su furia. Rogue tomó entre su mano el tobillo de John; su piel era puro fuego al contacto… tan opuesto a la frialdad de la piel de Bobby. Como siempre, además de absorber su poder mutante, sin dificultad alguna se apropió de recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos ajenos. Y, ahí en lo más recóndito de su ser, descubrió unos sentimientos muy poderosos que trató de esconder de ella. La realización la dejó casi sin aliento; las sensaciones que arremetieron contra ella estaban fuertemente vinculadas a su persona. John sentía algo por ella. ¿Era posible que hubieran muerto, que no existieran más? Rogue hizo una mueca de desagrado¿de dónde vinieron esos pensamientos?

Ella se reprendió a si misma. ¿Qué demonios hacía su cabeza tomando esos rumbos peligrosos? _Tal vez ya es momento de que escuches tu corazón, Marie. _¿Corazón? Eso si que era ridículo. John no era material para enamorarse. El era el chico malo, solo para coquetear. Bobby era el chico bueno, con el que la chica decente decidía tomar en serio y casarse. _¡Ja¿Ese hijo de puta que no lo pensó dos veces para dejarte por Kitty? Reacciona._ ¿A qué? No tenía que reaccionar a nada. Ella se hizo un juramento. No se percató de que movía su rostro en un gesto afirmativo; jamás le entregaría su corazón a ningún otro hombre._ ¡Sí, claro! _La vocecita en su interior pareció burlarse de ella. ¿Qué carajos hacía ella escuchando voces en su interior¡Hola! No más poder mutante. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se tensó, sus ojos captaron unas sombras en la calle. Entrecerrando sus ojos, miró hacia abajo y divisó un grupo de personas, que precisamente se dirigían al edificio donde se encontraban. Rápidamente caminó hacia la figura dormida de John, tenía un fuerte presentimiento que nada buenas eran sus intenciones.

-John. – llamó ella en voz baja.

El se incorporó, inmediatamente alerta.

-Vi unas personas entrar a este edificio. –

Todo el cuerpo de John se tensó.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó él salvajemente e inconscientemente buscó su encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede? – murmuró ella comenzando a preocuparse al ver que tomaba su encendedor.

-Son anti-mutantes. Luego de la… - y él cerró sus ojos, escenas dolorosas vividamente grabadas a su memoria de esa sangrienta batalla, - de nuestro último enfrentamiento con ustedes, es más fuerte su deseo de acabar con todos nosotros. Forman estos grupos para linchar algún mutante. –

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rogue al escuchar el estrépito de sus pisadas en el interior del edificio. John se colocó de pie e hizo algo que nunca esperó. La abrazó con fiereza y le murmuró al oído:

-Suceda lo que suceda, tan pronto como puedas, saldrás de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo. –

-John… - comenzó ella a protestar.

-Lo vas a hacer, Marie. – su tono de voz no admitía ningún tipo de discusión.

Ella no era mutante, bajo las circunstancias, pero eso no los detendría si deseaban hacerle daño. Se escudarían detrás del razonamiento de que ella convivía con uno y solo eso bastaba para recibir el mismo trato. A pesar de lo terrible de la situación, ella no pudo evitar sentir placer al escuchar su nombre en su boca. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre. Ella se aferró a él, sintiendo el tumulto cada vez más cerca. John levantó su mano con el encendedor, preparándose para lo peor.

Cerca, cada vez más cerca… y sintieron que destrozaron la puerta del cuarto contiguo. Rogue cerró sus ojos, los horripilantes gritos de una mujer le abrieron su corazón. Esa pudo ser ella…

-John… - comenzó ella a suplicar.

-No podemos.-

"Puta, te enseñaremos lo que le sucede a asquerosos mutantes como tú" "Pero antes de morir, sacaremos provecho de ti" "Sí, perra."

Ella se llevó sus manos a sus oídos. No quería escuchar. Un desgarrador sollozo convulsionó todo su cuerpo, mezclándose con los gritos de la desdichada. Esa pudo ser ella. Unas manos tomaron su rostro con infinita ternura. Sus ojos… ¡Oh, Dios! Sus ojos habían tomado el tono más oscuro del verde, el color del mar en la tempestad. Y en ese pequeño momento él descubrió su secreto. Y esos ojos… no pensó que fuera posible que se oscurecieran aún más, brillando como dos piedras preciosas. El no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió a abrazarla, escondiendo su rostro en la larga cabellera café. Ella, a su vez, lo acercó más al cuerpo femenino. Puro calor… no la frialdad de Bobby.

-Por favor, Johnny. –

¡Maldición¿Cómo podría negarse? Haría lo que fuera con esa voz sensualmente sureña pronunciando así su nombre. Sin pensarlo, salió del cuarto.

-¡Hey! – gritó él a la entrada del cuarto donde se encontraban los atacantes, -¿Buscaban mutantes? Les tengo buenas noticias. – y abrió su encendedor con un leve movimiento fluido de su muñeca, -Encontraron al peor de ellos. –

Con gran control, envió una larga llamarada de fuego a los hombres, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la mujer. Ella se refugió aterrorizada en una esquina del cuarto. Los alaridos llenos de dolor de los hombres se entremezclaron con el sonido de las llamas que John les lanzaba. Y se formó el pandemonio. A lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas, había personas gritando…

-¡John! – llamó una desesperada Rogue.

Como despertando de un trance, él la miró:

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. –

Ella asintió y salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas, entre varias de las de John. El se acercó a la mujer, sus ojos lo miraban con pánico. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie.

-Ven. Hay que salir de aquí. –

Ojos azules que parecían dos enormes platos por el terror, se movían al mismo ritmo de su rostro en un gesto negativo.

-Por favor… - dijo él.

Pero ella acercó su cuerpo todavía más a la pared, sin emitir palabra.

-Ya están cerca, John. –

No podía hacer nada más, un grupo de curiosos reunidos en la entrada del cuarto, miraban los cuerpos chamuscados. John tomó a Rogue de un brazo y la guió fuera del espectáculo. ¿Monstruos los mutantes? Lo dudaba mucho. Con pasos rápidos trataba de poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y el edificio, arrastrando a Rogue en el proceso. Cuando sintió que ya estaban seguros, aminoró un poco el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Así que después de todo encontramos la cura. –

Su voz cruel y sarcástica hirió su orgullo… y su corazón.

-Dime¿por quién lo hiciste? Pregunta pendeja¿no? Lo hicimos por el pedazo de helado que dice llamarse tu novio. –

Sus dedos se clavaron con crueldad en el brazo femenino que tenía entre su mano.

-¡Carajo, John! – y ella le arrebató su brazo, -¡Me dolió! –

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Lo hiciste por él? – su mirada era viciosa.

-¡No! – le gritó ella furiosa, -Lo hice por mi. –

Inesperadamente, John la tomó con violencia por los brazos y acercó su rostro de manera amenazante al de ella. Con veneno en su voz, le dijo:

-Lo hiciste por él. Querías saber que sería ser besada por el maricón ese. Sentir su lengua dentro de tu boca pero antes de poder sentirla te dejaron plantada por otra.-

El colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y dijo:

-Yo te enseñaré lo que es ser realmente besada. –

Los labios masculinos la besaron con violencia, su despiadada boca demandaba respuesta al implacable beso. Una colérica Rogue se resistió, luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era fuego, esos salvajes labios estaban encendiendo una llama en su interior. Una protesta se formó en su garganta, pero escapó como un deplorable quejido, que a sus oídos se escuchó como un gemido de placer. Y esa brutal boca, que ardía sobre la suya, se tornó en una más suave, casi dulce. Ella abrió su boca, permitiéndole acceso a su interior.

Y esa fue la perdición de John. Su lengua entró para explorar gentilmente cada cavidad de esa deliciosa boca. Nunca había conocido tanta dulzura en su vida tan llena de dolor y atrocidades. Era como besar lo hermoso, lo sublime y sentirse parte de ello. De no ser la basura humana que sentía ser. Dejando salir un gemido de puro placer desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, la atrajo a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso. ¡Dios, Bobby era un pendejo al dejarla ir…! Y como si hubiese recibido una bofetada al pensar en ese nombre, la alejó con brutal violencia de su cuerpo.

Desorientada, Rogue se llevó una temblorosa mano a sus sensitivos labios. Sus ojos lo miraron confundida.

-¿Pensabas en él mientras me besabas? – era la única razón que podía él hallar ante su apasionada respuesta.

Horrorizada, movió su rostro de lado a lado.

-¿Tan pendejo me crees? – él se volteó con brusquedad, dándole la espalda y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, -¡Mierda! –

-John. – solo atinó a decir ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡No! – rugió él, alejándose de ella.

Si ella volvía a tocarlo, perdería la poca compostura que le quedaba. Un solo roce de esa piel y no sería responsable de sus actos. Sería capaz de tomarla ahí, a plena vista de todos en la ciudad. Porque era tanto el deseo que había mantenido encerrado en su interior, la añoranza de conocer lo que sería ser amado por ella, su dulce dama sureña. Cada paso era doloroso para él, que lo apartaba de su más deliciosa tortura.

Una atónita Rogue lo miraba alejarse. No podía comprender la razón de tan perpleja actitud. Ella en ningún momento pensó en Bobby. No; todos sus sentidos los había entregado a todas esas sensaciones tan desconocidas pero igual de exquisitas que hicieron esa boca sobre la suya. Sí, había sido puro fuego. Rogue se sintió desolada y desprotegida sin su presencia. Se dejó caer al suelo, su espalda sobre la pared del edificio que se encontraba cerca de ella. Y abrazando el bulto a su pecho, lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. ¡No era justo! Casi acabando de conocer el paraíso para ser retirada con tanta brusquedad. ¡No era justo!


	3. Una decisión atrevida

-Debemos respetar la decisión de Rogue. –

Logan, de espaldas a Ororo, mirando el jardín a través de las enormes ventanas, apretó sus puños. Tenía razón pero eso no significaba que le tenía que agradar. Toda una gama de visiones de todas las posibilidades que podría sobrellevar Rogue sola, sin su protección, sin su mutación, pasaron por su cabeza.

-No podemos hacer algo así. No podemos abandonarla… - refutó Bobby.

El había sido el primero en percatarse de la desaparición de Rogue. Dos días atrás había tenido una extraña conversación con ella. Estaba fría y distante, utilizando el sarcasmo como nunca antes lo había hecho. El se sintió culpable, después de todo ella había tomado la decisión tan drástica de perder sus habilidades mutantes para poder estar más cerca de él. Prácticamente lo estropeó todo, si trataba de verlo desde el punto de vista de ella. Ese día se había levantado con todas las intenciones de hablar con ella y estuvo toda la mañana esperando su aparición pacientemente. Ya cerca del mediodía comenzó a preocuparse. Fue a su habitación para encontrarla por completo vacía, ninguno de sus artículos personales estaban en su interior.

-Chico, Ororo tiene razón. –

-¿Usted también? – y Bobby lo miró molesto, -Ella me dijo en una ocasión que usted le hizo la promesa de protegerla. ¿Así es como piensa cumplirla? –

Un sonido gutural salió de lo más hondo de Logan y se volteó abruptamente a mirar al atrevido mocosuelo.

-No te atrevas a señalarme con un dedo acusador porque hemos sido todos los que le fallamos. Tú, yo y hasta tu adorada noviecita… Todos nosotros. –

Un enrojecido Bobby por la vergüenza lo miró enmudecido. Fue un insolente hablándole de esa manera al Wolverine. Logan tenía que estar realmente enfurecido con la situación para sobre eso ofrecerse como chivo expiatorio para que así pudiera desahogar toda su furia y transformar su persona en jirones de carne y hueso.

Logan no dijo nada más. ¡_Mierda! _Masculló él en su interior. ¿Cómo no lo vio? Había querido sentarse a hablar con ella, preguntarle como se sentía y hablar sobre el congelador andante. Pero había caído sobre sus hombros, junto a los de Ororo, toda la responsabilidad de la escuela y había consumido casi gran parte de su tiempo, no teniendo ni un minuto para hacerlo. ¿Por qué le negó a ella sus verdaderos sentimientos? Ella si era una hija para él. Se corrigió en silencio; ella era su hija, la amaba como tal. Ese lugar en su corazón ya era suyo. Solo esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera se encontrara bien… Se reprendió a si mismo por pedir como un tonto que hubiese podido hallar algún ángel guardián para velar por su seguridad.

-Y si algún día Rogue decide volver a la mansión, la recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.- dijo Ororo, rogando al cielo que así ocurriera.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Rogue agradeció al cielo la profusa cantidad de los famosos restaurantes de comida rápida tan bien conocida como _McDonald's_. Se topó con uno no muy lejos de donde John la abandonó. Ordenó el menú más económico para desayunar. Ella había entrado con un largo abrigo sobre su camisón de dormir, nadie se extrañó de su peculiar vestimenta. ¡Ah, las ventajas de vivir en una ciudad como Nueva York! Luego de ordenar, se dirigió al baño para vestirse como era debido. Ahora, sentada junto a una de las ventanas observando el exterior, trataba de saborear su desayuno todo el tiempo necesario. Muy pronto no tendría más dinero para comer. La ciudad estaba comenzando a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol. Ella sopesaba cual decisión tomar; continuar con su viaje como había planeado unos años atrás a Anchorage o quedarse en la ciudad y tratar de buscar algún empleo. Pero no podía evitar que su cabeza comenzara a divagar y se encontrara pensando en el dueño de unos ojos como el mar. 

Rogue se tocó sus labios. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Ni tan siquiera los besos robados de Bobby eran una centésima parte de lo que ese beso había despertado en ella. Siempre imaginó que John no era del tipo de hacer las cosas a medias. Todo lo hacía con la mima pasión de las llamas con las que él solía jugar. ¿Qué sería ser amada por él? Cerrando sus ojos, pensó que debería ser una experiencia hermosa y maravillosa.

Rogue no se percató de unos ojos del color de un mar en tormenta que la miraban detenidamente a lo lejos a través de la ventana del restaurante de comida rápida. No debía acercarse a ella. Luego de haberse comportado como una bestia insufrible en la madrugada con ella, se sentía como la peor escoria que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. El no deseaba que ella permaneciera en la ciudad. No era el lugar apropiado para ella, no estaba segura. Si pudiera, la arrastraría hasta la próxima estación de autobús para obligarla regresar a la mansión. Sí, ahí recibiría toda la seguridad y el amor que ella necesitaba. Logan velaría por ella y Jubilee, su amiga, estaría al pendiente de que no cayera en la más miserable depresión. Esa mujer era desquiciante pero sabía que le tenía un gran afecto a Rogue.

Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, le hubiese pedido que se quedara con él. Tenerla a su lado, amarla con locura. Luego del beso de unas horas atrás, donde al fin había podido sentirla en sus brazos y por unos minutos pensó que ella le pertenecía, descubrió lo que era la gloria. La gloria de saborear esa boca que era el más dulce néctar, la gloria de sentir su calor y perderse en toda su delicia… Amarla sería tan fácil. Pero él no era el adecuado para ella, su alma estaba marchita, su vida marcada para siempre. La vio ponerse de pie, llevar su bandeja al cesto de basura más cercano y salir del restaurante. Por unos segundos, viendo la expresión de su rostro iluminado por la ilusión mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la calle, tuvo la alocada idea de que ella le buscaba. Pero inmediatamente desapareció el gesto, quedando él con la idea de que tal vez lo imaginó.

El siguió sus pasos a una distancia prudente. Necesitaba saber que iba a hacer. Mientras más cerca se encontraba de la estación de autobuses, cada vez confirmaba su sospecha que ese era su destino. Le preocupaba que decisión ella había tomado. A su memoria vino la ocasión que ella, en una de sus tantas escapadas junto a él al techo de la mansión, le había hablado de su deseo de viajar a Anchorage por aventón. El la había escuchado callado, sintiendo en ella ese deseo de alejarse de todo, el mismo deseo que invadía su ser. Esperaba que esa no fuera su idea porque no permitiría que hiciera ese viaje sola.

Rogue, esperando su turno para comprar su boleto en la estación, intentaba racionalizar su decisión. Tal vez sería la máxima humillación de toda su vida, tener que tragar hondo su herido orgullo pero… regresaría. Aún en su cabeza escuchaba los gritos aterrorizados de la mujer que John ayudó la noche anterior. ¿Por qué negarse la seguridad y la estabilidad de un lugar donde sabía que vivían personas que la apreciaban¿Abandonar todo eso por el bueno para nada de Bobby? No señor. Sonriendo y dándole las gracias a la mujer que le vendió el boleto, caminó hacia el área que se encontraba su autobús y subió a él. Ella miró hacia fuera, deseando… Dejó escapar un suspiro, era solo un tonto anhelo. Cuando el autobús arrancó, una infinita pena apretó su corazón; ver a John una vez más y despedirse de él. Era un tonto anhelo.

Fue increíble la sensación de alivio que sintió John al ver el autobús alejarse con Rogue en su interior. Westchester County, no había mejor lugar para ella. Entonces¿por qué la horrible sensación de vacío? Solo una vez, solo una entre sus brazos y ya se encontraba hechizado del poder que la pequeña bruja había obrado en él. ¿O acaso era vudú? Después de todo, ese era el arte que practicaban en el sur. ¡Ah, su hermosa dama sureña!

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? –

Aturdido, John miró a la mujer. ¿Cuándo carajo se había introducido a la cola?

-Hola. – dijo la mujer moviendo su mano frente al rostro del joven. Ella hizo una leve mueca de desagrado; la juventud y las porquerías que utilizaban. - ¿No piensa comprar boleto? –

-Sí. A Westchester County. –

----xoxo----

Un solitario hombre de edad avanzada estaba sentado frente a una mesa con fichas de ajedrez sobre esta. Era un hermoso día soleado para disfrutar de una jugada en el parque. Miraba las piezas con una inquietante paciencia, como si estuviera a la espera de alguien. Solo esperando...

Como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, una bella rubia se acercó a él y se acomodó en el asiento frente al hombre.

-Hola, Eric. -

El hombre levantó su mirada y solo por unos segundos sus azules ojos parecieron mirarla algo perdidos en la distancia, como si ella no estuviera sentada allí. Ella se preocupó; presentía que no la reconoció... De improviso esos ojos despertaron, adquiriendo ese vivaz brillo y una leve sonrisa curvó los duros labios.

-Hola, querida Meggan. ¿Cómo estás? -

-Estaba bien hasta que me senté frente a tí. ¿Podrías tratar de controlar esos negros pensamientos? Me estan enloqueciendo.-

-Lo siento querida. Es difícil evitarlos, no todos los días te conviertes en la peor basura sobre la faz de la tierra. - añadió él con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Meggan asintió comprensiva, envíandole una mirada llena de aprecio. Ella llegó a ser estudiante del profesor, buscando ayuda para controlar su poder mutante el cual era empatía. Este sentido telepático le ayudaba a captar las emociones y sentimientos de quien estuviera cerca de ella. Eric, a pesar de aparentemente ser un hombre frío, reservaba un lugar especial para Meggan en su corazón. Ella provenía de los Romi, al igual que su fenecida esposa.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita, a mi, un simple humano? -

-Las ruedas del destino estan en movimiento Eric. El ha comenzado su viaje como se había predicho. -

Ella habló con gran emoción, dándole enfásis a cada sílaba como si su vida dependiera de cada una de ellas. Eric Leshnerr captó cada una de las enigmáticas palabras; toda una vida esperando para escucharlas. Irónicamente era ahora solo un hombre, un _Homo sapien. _De todas formas esas palabras le brindaron un gran gozo, sentimiento que muy rara vez podía sentir. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba en lo cierto; Meggan no era una empata usual. No señor. Ella era una empata elemental, podía leer auras y le permitía armonizar con los cuatros elementos del universo: aire, fuego, agua, tierra. Esa única habilidad le daba la oportunidad de poder captar cambios, hasta el de un futuro cercano.

-Dios mío... la profecía. - murmuró él maravillado.

Las noticias debieron haberlo conmocionado profundamente, opinó ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que él ya no creía en Dios.

-Pensé que querrías saberlo; después de todo, el profesor y tú prácticamente vivían respirando de esa profecía. -

-Sí, lo hacíamos. -dijo él con un cierto tono de dolor en su voz. -Todavía la esperaba... El líder entre los líderes; ni yo puedo llegarle a sus pies. -

-El que nos guiará en nuestras horas más oscuras. - continuó ella, -El padre de _el Esperado_. -

-No sabía que seguías la profecía. - comentó él arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Grandes mutantes la han escuchado y vivido por ella. - ella se encogió de hombros, -¿Por qué yo no habría de hacer lo mismo? -

-Es cierto. - concedió él.

Se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos, asimilando en armonioso silencio la tan esperada noticia. De pronto, sin Meggan poder contenerlo, dijo en voz alta: - El dios entre los insectos. -

-No tienes idea, querida. - y riendo suavemente, -Verdaderamente un dios entre los insectos. -

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Muy corto este capítulo. Prometo que el próximo será más extenso. :D

¡Oh! Y algo muy importante que había olvidado hacer en el primer capítulo. Solo estoy usando los personajes de X-men (versión película) para jugar un ratito con ellos. Estoy muy consciente de que no son míos. Tan pronto termine con ellos, los devuelvo completamente sanos. ;P

Muchas gracias **KillDark** por tu comentario.


	4. El Enemigo

De pie frente a la entrada de la mansión, Rogue miraba la enorme y antigua arquitectura del edificio que en los últimos años había sido su hogar. Una hora, observando y decidiendo como hacer su entrada. No tuvo necesidad de meditar como hacer su reaparición. La puerta fue abierta.

-Bueno¿entrarás o no? –

Logan. Ella lo miró al rostro, tratando de hallar algún indicio de alivio de tenerla de regreso. O coraje, por haberse marchado de la manera como lo hizo. El solo se limitó a arquear una ceja en espera de su respuesta. Sin decir palabra alguna, entró. Cerraron la puerta tras de si y escuchó a Logan decir en voz baja:

-Bienvenida a tu casa, pequeña. –

Y ella escuchó en su voz la satisfacción de que hubiese regresado por su cuenta. Rogue sonrió. Dijera lo que dijera, sabía que ella ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de su lobo.

-¿Te hice falta? – preguntó ella juguetona, volteándose a mirarlo.

-Ni un carajo. – respondió él llevándose un cigarro a su boca.

Sin titubeo alguno, ella se arrojó a sus brazos y aspiró su peculiar aroma de cigarro y almizcle.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso. – le murmuró él a su oído.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirar su rostro y solo por unos segundos pudo distinguir la angustia en sus ojos color avellana. Pero tan rápido como surgió la expresión, así de inmediato desapareció.

-La cena ya esta lista. Ven para que comas algo. Me imagino que estarás hambrienta. –

-No tienes idea. – dijo ella riendo de buena gana.

Logan la llevó hacia el comedor. Sin importar lo que hubiese decidido hacer con su mutación o que Bobby no hubiese apreciado su sacrificio, era grato estar de regreso en su hogar.

---------------------------

Bostezando, Rogue miró su reloj digital que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Era tarde en la noche. Buscando entre su recién guardada ropa uno de sus vestidos favoritos para dormir, se dispuso ir a darse un buen duchazo cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Te equivocaste de dormitorio? – preguntó ella con sarcasmo marcado al encontrarse de frente con Bobby.

-Marie… - comenzó él a manera de súplica para ser bruscamente interrumpido.

-Nunca vuelvas a tener el atrevimiento de llamarme así. –

Ella maldijo en su interior el día que le dijo su nombre. Era extraño como escuchando de nuevo su nombre de su boca no le producía… nada. Y recordó la noche anterior, cuando cierto manipulador de las llamas la llamó por su nombre. Sorprendente como comenzaba a gustarle solo porque John lo dijo.

-Por el amor de Dios… -

-¿Qué? –

-Solo deseaba hablar contigo. –

-Ya nos dijimos todo lo que pensábamos decirnos. No hay nada más que decir. –

Sin esperar a ser invitado, Bobby entró y cerró la puerta. Rogue lo miró furiosa, abriendo su boca para insultarlo pero la cerró inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo Bobby, solo cinco minutos de los cuales solo te quedan tres. –

El no podía creer que esa chica que tenía frente suyo era Rogue. Alrededor de su persona ya no existía ese aire de desesperanza y cansancio como antes. No; algo parecía relucir en su interior, iluminando todo su ser con cierta estabilidad y firmeza. Su piel se veía más tersa, su cabello más reluciente y esos ojos marrones, brillaban como nunca. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido mientras estuvo en la ciudad?

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? – él hizo una mueca de desaliento¿acaso había pronunciado en voz alta su pensamiento?

-Eso no te incumbe. – contestó con inacostumbrada agresividad.

-Disculpa… Rogue¿qué te sucede? –

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho:

-No sé a que te refieres. –

-Hay cierto cambio en ti… -

-¿Quizás que ya no soy mutante? – ella le habló como si tuviera algún grado de retardación.

-No es eso. – le replicó él molesto, -Algo te sucedió anoche. –

Rogue tensó todo su cuerpo, él no podía… No, imposible. Por supuesto que no tenía conocimiento. Su poder mutante era congelar los objetos, no leer mentes. Nunca le diría a nadie lo que había compartido con John; su único y verdadero beso. Ese sería un dulce secreto que siempre guardaría en su corazón por siempre. Solo le pertenecería a ella… y a John.

-Bueno, sí. Me sucedieron muchas cosas: me empapé bajo una fría lluvia, me dio hambre y dormí a la intemperie. – no pudo contener su lengua mordaz.

Bobby se acercó a ella. Demasiado de muy cerca para la incomodidad de Rogue. El pareció escudriñar de cerca su rostro. Esto le brindó cierto malestar a Rogue.

-¿Qué diablos buscas? – demandó ella enojada.

De improviso todo el talante de Bobby dio un giro brusco de grado, suavizándose por completo las facciones del rostro masculino.

-¿Aún no te han besado apropiadamente? – se encontró Bobby preguntándole para la sorpresa tanto de él como de ella.

Las mejillas de Rogue se tiñeron de rubor no solo ante lo inapropiado de su pregunta, también fueron las sensaciones que esa pregunta evocó en su interior. _Yo te enseñaré lo que es ser realmente besada._ Ella se llevó una de sus manos a los labios en un reflejo involuntario. Bobby lo tomó como una invitación y aproximó su boca a la femenina. Como despertando de un sueño, ella le dio un violento empujón.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo ella entre dientes.

-Yo… - comenzó él a decir aturdido y cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, - A veces creo que fue una decisión errónea el haber terminado lo nuestro. –

Ella movió su rostro de lado a lado.

-¿A veces crees? – y una risa depredadora escapó de sus labios, - Eres un fresco, Bobby. ¿Qué pretendes¿Jugar con las dos? –

-¡No! – exclamó él avergonzado, - Solo que no estoy seguro de si amo a Kitty o a ti. –

-Fuera, Bobby. – dijo ella con una peligrosa tranquilidad, -Antes que yo decida echarte a patadas. –

El bajó su cabeza y salió de la habitación con una postura de completo desespero. No pudo dominar su furia, ella cerró la puerta con fuerza. De todos los… Era un descarado. Y si él creía que ella lo volvería a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pues no tenía idea de lo "erróneo" de su opinión de ella. Era incontrolable su deseo de gritar… Sí, un buen duchazo era lo que necesitaba. Despejaría su mente de esa oscura nube que se había cernido sobre ella.

-----------------------

Una oscura figura saltó por una ventana al interior de una habitación. Esperó varios segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la inesperada oscuridad para posarlos en la figura dormida de una bella joven. Era un bello ángel de porcelana. El pecho femenino seguía el acompasado ritmo de su respiración que indicaba estaba profundamente dormida. ¡Dios! Increíble solo con ver su presencia y todo su desasosiego e incertidumbres desaparecían. Siempre ella había obrado ese milagro en él. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, John se acomodó a la orilla de la cama.

Amor, esa era una palabra que lo había eludido por casi toda una vida hasta que ella llegó a la suya. Nunca pudo comprender porque tanto alboroto y bullicio alrededor de una palabra como esa. Opinaba que todos eran unos tontos y que él nunca sería tan pusilánime de caer en las garras del amor. Y la vio por primera vez en el salón de clases de la señorita Munroe e inmediatamente entendió el significado poderoso de esa pequeña palabra. Toda su vida comenzó a girar alrededor de la belleza sureña. Pero inmediatamente comprendió que ella no estaba destinada para él.

No, él era la oscuridad, lo turbio y lo sucio mientras que ella era la luz, la claridad y lo limpio… Pero como él deseaba ser parte de esa claridad. Para que toda su oscuridad se desvaneciera en la luz. Hallar cobijo en toda la limpia alma femenina para alejar su suciedad de la suya.

Alzó su mano y con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, acarició con pura devoción la aterciopelada mejilla. El cerró sus ojos; tan suave como todo en ella. Si ella hubiese sido suya, nunca la hubiese dejado ir. Nunca.

Inesperadamente, ella movió su pierna y se topó con él. John se petrificó. Ella abrió sus ojos.

-¿Johnny? –

¿Fue acaso ilusión lo que él escuchó en su voz? El se mantuvo rígido, tal vez la oscuridad podría ocultarlo de sus ojos. Ella encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre su mesa de noche. El maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Visitando. –

-¿A estas horas de la noche? – ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo escéptica.

-Sí. ¿No vas a gritar? –

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – esta vez lo miró aturdida.

-Soy el enemigo. –

En un tono de voz casi inaudible, ella le replicó:

-No eres mi enemigo. –

Rogue se incorporó para sentarse.

-¿No lo soy? – y una sonrisa pedante apareció en su rostro, - No sé, la última vez que miré, yo pertenecía a los _Brotherhood_ y tú a los _X-men._ Creo que eso nos hace enemigos.-

-¿A qué has venido? – ella ignoró por completo su comentario.

¿Cómo respondería a esa pregunta? Quedaría como un idiota enamorado si le decía que quería verla por una última vez, asegurándose de que ella se encontraba bien. En ocasiones, una contestación honesta era todo lo que se requería.

-Rogue, yo… -

-Marie, por favor. – le corrigió ella con suavidad.

Los turbulentos ojos aguamarina se tornaron en el azul más intenso. Cuando el mar tomaba ese color, Rogue nunca sabía con certeza si estaba tranquilo o si presagiaba el comienzo de una tormenta. Una feroz añoranza de ser besada la asaltó sorpresivamente. Jamás había sentido nada igual y lo avasallante de esos sentimientos la dejó por completo perturbada.

-Marie. – fue casi una plegaria, su voz ronca. Una súplica agridulce.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, John? –

Sí, John¿por qué lo hiciste¿Cómo pudiste irte y dejar tu corazón atrás? Esa si que era una buena pregunta; una que él continuamente se había formulado desde su partida. El saltó casi fuera de la cama cuando ella tomó su mano, la acción tomándolo por sorpresa. ¡Qué menuda y blanca se veía la suave mano en la suya, enorme y bronceada! El no pudo reprimir el deseo de llevarla a sus labios para besarla.

-Johnny. – murmuró ella.

¿Acaso no sabía ella lo tentadora que se veía en ese camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación? Todas sus gráciles curvas clamaban con vehemencia toda su atención, lo invitaban a echar a un lado todo su sano juicio y entregarse a su llamado.

Rogue no se había percatado de que había contenido su respiración cuando dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir los brazos masculinos rodear su diminuta cintura para acercarla al compacto cuerpo. Cada una de sus delicadas formas se acopló a cada una de las partes de ese cuerpo exquisitamente firme. Ella ladeó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos.

Por varios segundos, solo se limitó a observarla, a memorizar cada detalle de ese bello rostro. El no era merecedor de tan dulce gracia y con gran reverencia aceptó su ofrecimiento. Esta vez sus labios no fueron demandantes ni violentos. Eran tiernos y amorosos. Ella le permitió acceso al interior de su boca y por poco John se deshacía por el regocijo. No; él no era digno de poder saborear todo ese dulce néctar de sus labios y boca pero no podía negarse, tanto tiempo deseando poder hacerlo.

Ella se sintió suspendida en la gloria, esa boca despertando en ella hasta los lugares más recóndito de su ser. ¿Gloria o infierno? Las llamas de la pasión parecían consumirla por completo. John era calor fulgoroso, sofocante. Con renuencia, ella permitió retirar esos ardientes labios de los suyos.

-Marie. – volvió a repetir él sobre los labios femeninos, esta vez como una declaración de los sentimientos que inundaban todo su ser.

Como si un extraño frenesí se hubiese apoderado de ella, sus temblorosas manos se introdujeron bajo la camisa de John para acariciar ese duro pecho y férreo abdomen. El tomó una bocanada de aire, esas suaves manos sobre su candente piel.

-Marie, no… -

-¿No qué, John? – preguntó ella, sintiendo de improviso un peculiar poder sobre las reacciones de John.

-No debemos… -

El se detuvo abruptamente y trató de contener un quejido lleno de deseo. Ella había levantado su camisa y sus labios crearon un camino ardoroso sobre su pecho. Rogue pudo saborear el salitre de la piel masculina e inhaló su singular aroma. Un aroma que le recordaba al sol y a la brisa de verano. La oportunidad de poder tocar y acariciar junto al hecho de que lo hacía con John, se había convertido en un fuerte afrodisíaco para ella.

Una vocecita en su interior estaba intentando llamar su atención, haciendo resonar las campanas de la alarma. Buscando fuerzas de donde creía no las tenía, la alejó de él con un poco de rudeza.

-No, Marie. No así. – y él pasó su mano por su cabello, en un gesto de desesperación, -No de esta manera. –

Como si le hubiesen vaciado sobre su cabeza una cubeta de agua fría, Rogue se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama. Se había comportado como una mujerzuela. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella como un catalítico y toda la pasión de unos segundos atrás se esfumó… pero no por completo. ¿A dónde había enviado todo lo que sus padres adoptivos le habían enseñado? Ella cubrió su rostro con su frazada, comportándose como una niña a la que habían pescado haciendo algo indebido. Ante esa inocente actitud, John no pudo evitar reírse.

-Marie. – llamó él con suavidad, tratando de retirar la frazada del rostro femenino pero ella no se lo permitía, - No quiero que esto sea un momento fugaz de sexo para luego arrepentirnos. –

Esta vez él no tuvo que remover la frazada. Ella lo había hecho por su cuenta al escuchar esa aseveración. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su Johnny hablando como todo un caballero. Su Johnny no tomando provecho de la situación que ella le había brindado desvergonzadamente. Su Johnny… ¡Hey¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en su Johnny?

El se colocó de pie.

-¿Te volverás a ir? – preguntó ella temerosa; por una extraña razón no quería perderlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? Recuerda quien soy. –

-Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, Johnny. –

¡Cómo se debió haber escuchado! Una patética mujer pidiendo que no la dejaran sola de nuevo. Había sido doloroso para ella la primera ocasión que no regresó a la Ave Negra. Sin darse cuenta de ello, él se había convertido en alguien indispensable para ella. Desde su partida las cosas no habían marchado bien entre ella y Bobby, como si John siempre hubiese sido el agente adhesivo entre ellos dos.

Ese reclamo despertó en él ese sentimiento de protección. No podía abandonarla… no de nuevo. Y aún más ahora, que todo el mundo parecía estar patas arriba desde la última confrontación entre mutantes y humanos. La primera vez que decidió irse, se alejó con la seguridad de que Bobby velaría por ella. Ya esa certeza no existía. Sin decir palabra alguna, se subió a la cama y acercó el cuerpo de Rogue al suyo. Era increíble como parecían unirse como piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas.

-No me iré. –

Esas palabras le dieron toda la paz y tranquilidad que en meses no había sentido. Ella trató de conciliar el sueño, el cual no le eludió por mucho tiempo. Se entregó a la grata inconsciencia que le ofrecía, por primera vez sintiendo la certidumbre y confianza de la estabilidad de tener a John de nuevo a su lado.

-Duerme, mi amor. – dijo él dándole un beso fugaz en sus labios, -Nunca permitiré que nada te haga daño. –

Como si le hubiese escuchado, el rostro dormido se transformó con una dulce sonrisa.


	5. Un Frío Vacío

Rogue abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad; los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana e iluminaba su habitación en tonos dorados. Todavía desorientada por el sueño, se volteó para quedar de lado y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar, sintiendo que le faltaba algo… John. Todos los sucesos de la noche anterior se agolparon a su cabeza. ¿Se habría marchado? Ella tomó la almohada sobre la que él recostó su cabeza y la llevó a su rostro para aspirar su singular aroma. Apenas duras pudo contener el deseo de llorar. De nuevo se había ido sin decirle adiós. Tocaron a su puerta, ella buscó su bata para colocársela y trató de ocultar su melancolía detrás de una falsa alegría.

-Hey. – le saludó Logan.

-Hey. – correspondió ella al saludo.

-¿Puedo pasar un momento? –

Rogue le hizo un gesto con su mano invitándolo a entrar.

Logan entró y de nuevo percibió el aroma peculiar que estaba impregnado en la piel de la jovencita, era el mismo de ayer en la tarde cuando ella llegó a la mansión. Reconocía el olor pero su memoria no lograba ubicarlo. Decidió no preguntarle al respecto… por ahora. Venía ya con otro tema para abordar, uno que la noche anterior y esta mañana Ro le había obligado a repetirle como un niño. Esa mujercita si que era toda una tormenta… El carraspeó, tratando de encontrar la manera de comenzar a hablar sobre el tema. ¡Carajo! El era un hombre que podía hablar del último partido de fútbol o de que cual whiskey era el mejor para agarrar una muy buena intoxicación no de_ enamoramientos_ de jovencitas.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – Rogue le ofreció un lugar junto a ella en la cama.

El aceptó y tomando un cigarro sin encender se lo llevó a su boca.

-Marie… - comenzó él algo dudoso de cómo continuar.

-Logan… -le replicó ella con picardía.

El frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba en ella. ¿No debía estar ahogándose en sus lágrimas gracias al cubo de hielo andante? El miró sus manos descubiertas, hermosas y delicadas. Era una verdadera lástima que siempre las tuviera cubierta hasta hace unos días atrás. Rogue, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, tomo una de sus enormes manos entre la suya. Fue todo lo que siempre había imaginado, ásperas, fuertes pero capaces de ser gentiles.

-Siempre quise saber que serían tocar tus manos. – dijo ella con toda la inocencia de una niña a la que le habían dado su primer regalo de Navidad.

El sonrió ante su comentario. Ella rozó entre sus nudillos con uno de los dedos con algo de vacilación, recordando lo que una vez le preguntó: _¿Duelen cada vez que salen? _

-¿Estás feliz de haber conseguido la cura? –

-No lo sé, Logan. – contestó ella con toda honestidad, - Es agradable poder tocar a otra persona pero en ocasiones… siento haber perdido una parte importante de mí. –

El oprimió su mano, casi sintiendo su pérdida. Todo lo que Ro practicó con él para su charla con Rogue se fue volando al infierno.

-El refrigerador es un tonto que no tiene idea de lo que ha perdido. – dijo él con aspereza.

Ella sonrió:

-Gracias, Logan. – y sus ojos marrones se tornaron melancólicos, - Quizás yo sea la culpable. No supe elegir el correcto. –

Logan ladeó su rostro, mirándola confundido. ¿De quién hablaba ella¿Acaso existió otro pretendiente? Se hizo una pequeña nota mental de hacerle esa pregunta a Ro.

-Pero no hablemos de mí. Me imagino que ya se debió haber hablado de mi situación con Bobby largo y tendido. Me gustaría escuchar de ti. ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y la señorita Munroe? –

-Eso a usted no le incumbe, jovencita. –

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – ella ignoró su tono brusco, lobo que aúlla no muerde, - Espero que tú tampoco seas un tonto y la pierdas. Los dos merecen estar juntos. Creo que en todo el universo no existe otra pareja para ti, Logan. –

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había significado Jean para Logan. Era su esperanza que pudiera olvidarla y le diera su corazón a la señorita Munroe. Solo con ella su alma atribulada hallaría sosiego y paz.

El a su vez miró la seriedad en el hermoso rostro y tampoco pasó por desapercibido su tono vehemente.

-Eres importante para mí y quiero que también seas feliz. – aseveró ella.

-Todavía tú… ya sabes, sientes eso… - dijo él no encontrando las palabras correctas.

Rogue lo miró aturdida hasta que todo su rostro se encendió por la vergüenza.

-¡Claro que no! – y sonriendo algo apenada, - Ya no tengo dieciséis años; he madurado bastante desde entonces. –

No, simplemente amaba a Logan como una hija ama a su padre. Esa necesidad de que alguien ocupara el lugar más alto en su pedestal de honor dejó de existir muchos meses atrás… A veces sentía que la partida de John le había arrebatado con brusquedad su inocencia.

-¿Cómo pudiste irte así, sin decirle nada a nadie? – exclamó Jubilee entrando como un torbellino a su habitación.

-¿Jubilee? – Rogue la miró atónita; despierta a esa hora de la mañana y un sábado sobre todos los días.

-No tienes idea de lo preocupada y angustiada que estuve por ti. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Jubilee estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, las manos sobre su cintura, mirándola enojada haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Logan.

-No estaba pensando. –contestó Rogue, contrita.

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces. ¡Por supuesto que no estabas pensando! –

-Buenos días a ti también, Jubilee. – le dijo Logan con aspereza.

-Hola, Wolvie. –

El hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras ambas reían. Ese era el pequeño apodo que utilizaban ese par de pilluelas cuando querían molestarle o sacarle de sus casillas. Pero él no podía enojarse con ellas. Si Rogue ya tenía un lugar en su corazón, la bulliciosa y vivaracha Jubilee estaba comenzando por tener el suyo también. No era difícil cogerle cariño a la pequeña pirotécnica.

Y abruptamente como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Jubilee le preguntó:

-¿Dormiste bien, chica? –

Las mejillas de Rogue se tiñeron de rubor al recordar su acompañante de la noche anterior.

-Sí. – Gracias al cielo Jubilee no se percató de ello… pero Logan la miró muy interesado.

Se escucharon unos leves golpes a la puerta y un hermoso rostro se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Ororo.

-Por que no. – farfulló Logan y mirando a Jubilee, - Si tres son multitud¿por qué no hacer de esto una fiesta? –

-Logan, eso fue rudo e innecesario. – Ororo se acercó a Rogue, - Buenos días, Rogue. ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Bien. Gracias, señorita Munroe. –

Con sumo cariño, Ro comenzó a echar hacia atrás sus blancos mechones.

-Me alegra saber que decidieras venir por tu cuenta. Eres parte de nuestra familia y como tal siempre serás bienvenida. Al igual que me agradaría mucho que retornaras a clases. –

-Me gustaría mucho. – le replicó Rogue sonriendo.

Ororo le lanzó una mirada significativa a Logan.

-¡Hey! Traté de hacerlo. – dijo él captando la pregunta implícita en los oscuros ojos.

¡Ah, hombres! Nunca podían hacer bien las tareas que se le encomendaban.

-No se preocupe señorita Munroe, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre el tema. Ya es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida y comenzaré otro.–

"Sí. Sería agradable comenzar otro con John." Tan pronto lo hubo pensado, se reprendió a si misma. Era una tonta ilusa si sus anhelos tomaban ese rumbo.

Jubilee, sintiéndose incómoda ante la seriedad de la situación, imprevistamente preguntó:

-¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que es tan temprano y vamos al centro comercial a hacer unos gastos espeluznantes? –

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Rogue movió su rostro de lado a lado. Jubilee lo solucionaba todo con una escapada a las tiendas.

-Esa es una buena idea. Salgan y diviértanse un poco. – dijo Ro. ¡Rayos! Todos en la mansión deberían hacer lo mismo para alejar esa nube negra que se cernía sobre ellos. Un poco de diversión no estaría mal.

-De acuerdo. – contestó Rogue; quizás eso la ayudaría a despejar un poco su cabeza y alejarla de sus pensamientos sobre John.

-Bueno, las dejo. Espero se comporten como todas unas señoritas educadas¿eh? – y al ver que ambas asentían con sus rostros, añadió, -¡Qué tengan un lindo día! –

Luego que Ro hubo salido de la habitación, Logan besó con dulzura la frente de Rogue. Colocándose de pie, la miró y comentó:

-Espero que no decidas desaparecer de nuevo. –

-No lo haré, Logan. –

El miró a Jubilee y dejó escapar un leve gruñido a manera de advertencia. Al darle la espalda para salir, Jubilee no pudo contener el deseo de sacarle la lengua.

-Me daré un rápido duchazo y… - Rogue se detuvo cuando vio que todo el semblante de Jubilee había cambiado por completo, - ¿Qué sucede? –

Por varios segundos se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con interés sus zapatos.

-No vuelvas a irte así, Rogue. – y ella alzó sus ojos.

Una enternecida Rogue se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-No volveré a hacerlo. – dijo ella luego de darle el fugaz abrazo.

-Más te vale que no. – dijo Jubilee entre seria y pícara. Todo en ella se transformó de nuevo a su acostumbrada vivaracha actitud, -Ve y toma tu duchazo, que yo escogeré tu ropa para el día de hoy. –

Rogue no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca de desaliento. Ahora andaría por el centro comercial transformada en Jubilee parte dos.

-------xoxo-----

En la noche, luego de todos retirarse a dormir, Rogue meditaba en silencio lo sucedido de la mañana. Bobby no era la única persona importante en su vida. Logan, Jubilee y la señorita Munroe se preocupaban por ella y también le querían. Además de otros compañeros que le mostraron su alegría y su alivio de tenerla de nuevo en la mansión. No; Bobby no lo era todo. Ella le lanzó una ojeada a la ropa que se hallaba en una silla cerca de su cama. Había ido al sótano, buscando las cajas que solo ella y Bobby sabían de su contenido. Era las pocas pertenencias que había dejado atrás Pyro al marcharse con Magneto. En silencio, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido, sacó varia de sus ropas de vestir y las llevó al cuarto de la lavandería para que tuviera ropa limpia cuando volviera en la noche. Quizás él vendría de nuevo a visitarla. Ella no estaba segura de que le sucedía. En realidad no podía decir con certeza que sentía por John.

Ella le había tomado cariño durante su noviazgo con Bobby. No podía negar que en muchas ocasiones se comportó como un estúpido arrogante, pero de John solo recibió respeto. Ella era la novia de su mejor amigo. ¡Cuántas no fueron las ocasiones en que ella solía buscarlo para hablarle de cosas que sabía Bobby nunca podría comprender! Compartiendo ratos en la noche, sentados en el techo de la mansión; ella permitiendo que su pequeña parte perteneciente a los recuerdos de Logan la llevara a disfrutar un cigarrillo junto a él. Solo en esas raras veces se dejaba llevar por ese impulso. Cuando él se marchó, se sintió responsable. Tal vez no le escuchó, tal vez debió haber captado sus frustraciones, su rabia, su coraje… Tal vez… Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, no resolvería nada con los tal veces.

Si tan solo él decidiera volverla a visitar. Podría decirle lo triste que se había sentido cuando la dejó atrás. De cómo había echado de menos su compañía, sus argumentos sarcásticos. ¡Dios! No sabía que eran esas extrañas sensaciones que él evocaba en ella. Tumultuosas como una tormenta en verano, que la dejaban sin aliento, solo añorando sentir su presencia. Poder sentir ese calor tan suyo para alejar la frialdad en su corazón… Su corazón¿por qué parecía que latía de esa manera errática? Ella se quedó dormida, la última palabra en sus labios siendo su nombre; John.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca vino.


	6. Esto debe ser el Paraíso

_Rogue corría intentando de colocar toda la distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores. Verdaderamente querían atraparla para aventurarse en esta área que ya no le pertenecía a Washington. Era territorio mutante y sabían muy bien quien era su líder. Ella solo le rogaba a Dios que Jubes hubiese logrado escapar junto con Nathan y Raquel, por que si algo llegaba a sucederle a ambos, moriría. Ambos eran su vida junto a la pequeña Anna Marie. Ella solo esperaba haber logrado ser toda la distracción necesaria para que pudieran huir de 'ellos'. _

_'Ellos' eran la tropa militar enviada por Campbell, quien junto a Trask, intentaba cazar y exterminar a todos los mutantes. Ambos crearon los Sentinelas, esos horrorosos monstruos que vio de adolescente en las prácticas del 'Cuarto de Peligro'. ¿Sería posible que el profesor supiera sobre su futura existencia y los había colocado como parte del programa para que estuvieran preparados? _

_Habían transcurridos cinco años desde la legislación del Acto de Registración Mutante. Cinco años luchando por los derechos de todos los de su naturaleza. Muchos habían venido buscando refugio a ese lugar, ocupado solo por mutantes. Y ellos se lo habían brindado, dándole la oportunidad de vivir como se les había negado sin misericordia alguna. Hasta sus oídos habían llegado las crueles historias del trato que les daban a los de su clase. _

_Pero ella sabía muy bien por que habían venido; le buscaban a él, 'El Líder entre los líderes'. El que se había profetizado por muchos años, él que guiaría a los mutantes en su hora más oscura. Y esa era la razón por la que las tropas de Campbell le seguían; ella era su debilidad. Lo que no sabían era que ella moriría primero antes que permitir que la utilizaran para capturarlo. _

_Alguien o algo la detuvieron. Las extrañas marcas tatuadas en su rostro le indicaron a ella que era lo que tenía frente suyo. Era un 'Cazador', mutantes adiestrados por la milicia para encontrar y capturar mutantes. Le dolía saber que alguien de su clase fuera tratado con tanta crueldad; solo eran visualizados por el gobierno como animales amaestrados, utilizados para sus propias conveniencias. _

_-Por favor, no tienes que seguir sus órdenes. Permite que te ayude. – _

_Si su marido descubría lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos precisos momentos, la mataba. Sus órdenes siempre habían sido correr lo más lejos posible de uno de ellos, no intentar razonar. No eran capaces de sentir solo seguían sus instintos de atacar y acabar. Ella había descubierto que eran inmunes a su mutación. Pero Rogue no podía darle la espalda. Ellos también necesitaban de su ayuda. _

_-Por favor…- Ella le ofreció su mano, quizás demostrando empatía y un poco de bondad humana le ayudaría a dejar atrás su instinto animal. _

_El brincó hacia ella y Rogue, se cubrió su rostro esperando solo lo peor. Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Al abrir sus ojos vio al 'Cazador' cubierto en llamas, siendo consumidas por esta y sus gritos angustiados por el dolor. Unas manos la tomaron por su brazo y la giraron con brusquedad. _

_-¡Mierda, Marie! – exclamó un enfurecido Pyro, -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca intentes razonar con ellos? Que sea la última vez que hagas algo así de estúpido. ¡Coño!- _

_Ella no se sorprendió de tener a John frente suyo, el enlace que compartían le haría salir a buscarla reconociendo que estaba en peligro. _

_-No debiste haber venido, John.- _

_-Nunca pidas eso de mi.- y él la abrazó con fiereza, -Simplemente moriría si no te tuviera a mi lado. – _

_Luego se separó con rápidamente de ella y tomándola de la mano, dijo: - Lo mejor es que nos marchemos ya. – _

_Rogue se dejó guiar por John, él conocía ese bosque como a la palma de su mano. Para su desconcierto sintió algo zumbar mientras pasaba a su lado e inmediatamente captó que sucedía. Les disparaban. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió a John perder el equilibrio. _

_-¿John? – le llamó ella asustada, quedando de frente a él en rodillas. _

_-Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos. – _

_La levantó consigo y continuaron con su escape. Ella escuchó que él respiraba con dificultad y se preocupó mientras corría a su lado… _

De un solo movimiento, Rogue se sentó en su cama por completo despierta y empapada en sudor. Era la quinta noche que tenía un sueño relacionado con John pero nunca de esa naturaleza. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y trató de tranquilizarse. En ese sueño ella pudo ver a un John maduro, un rostro que había _envejecido _de una manera muy atractiva, dándole un aire de madurez sin igual. No podía continuar así. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Se había transformado en una zombi que hacía todo como una autómata. La señorita Munroe ya se había percatado de ello y estaba muy segura de que pronto le pediría reunirse con ella. Jubilee la miraba preocupada y hasta con cierto grado de conmiseración. Ella no reprimió la carcajada histérica que escapó de sus labios. La ironía de toda la situación era que todos opinaban que ella estaba en ese estado casi catatónico por culpa de Bobby.

Solo Logan la miraba diferente, como si él pudiera captar que era otra la razón de su conducta. Muy pronto tendría otra visita de su parte; casi lo podía oler…

Rogue miró su reloj despertador. De nada valdría regresar a dormir, en una hora tendría que levantarse para su rutina diaria de clases. Salió de su cama en dirección a su baño. Necesitaba despejar su atribulada mente y nada mejor para ello que una buena sumergida en la tina llena de agua con sus sales preferidas.

A lo lejos, en el pequeño bosque cercano a la mansión, una solitaria figura observaba la mansión. Era una simple y dolorosa tortura no poder entrar a la habitación en donde solo minutos atrás habían encendido una luz en su interior. Luz; eso era ella. Su luz en este lugar que todos llamaban Tierra, en el cual solo había conocido las tinieblas. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a saborear toda su boca, perderse en toda su dulzura! Sus manos recorrer toda la tersa piel como la más delicada porcelana. Sumergirse en toda su feminidad y alcanzar el paraíso. ¿Por qué no la había tomado cuando ella se le ofreció en bandeja de plata? No podía entender la extraña razón detrás de su actitud. El siempre había sido de los que aceptaban todo lo que se ofrecía para su propia ventaja. Pero no pudo hacerlo con ella. Quizás era un loco iluso o un estúpido idealista, él momento que decidiera hacerle el amor sería porque ella deseaba tener esa experiencia con él. No quería arrepentimientos ni recriminaciones y mucho menos ser el nuevo reemplazo de Bobby.

Desde aquella noche que durmió junto a ella, se había mantenido a los alrededores de la mansión, escondido como un enfermo enamorado. Era imposible volverse a ir, moriría lentamente si lo hacía. Podía acallar su alocado corazón con solo saber que la tenía algo cercana y segura entre las personas que la apreciaban y la querían.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Apagaron la luz en la habitación. Con sumo cuidado de que nadie en la mansión lo agarrara caminando a través del enorme jardín, llegó hasta el masivo edificio. Comenzó a subir por la agrietada pared, aferrándose a las enredaderas que la cubrían. Al alcanzar la ventana de la habitación de la dueña de todos sus sueños, asomó su rostro por la ventana. Como había previsto, Rogue ya se había marchado a tomar sus clases. De un brinco entró a la habitación. John quería estar con ella, volver a ser parte de la escuela pero sabía que no lo aceptarían de nuevo luego de la última batalla. El primero en destriparlo sería Logan. ¡Y lo haría con gran placer si descubría sus intenciones hacia Rogue! Miró alrededor de toda la habitación. Fue una agradable sorpresa hallar una de sus viejas ropas sobre una de las sillas.

Ella había esperado su regreso y continuaba teniendo la esperanza de que así lo hiciera. Su corazón se contrajo. ¿Qué sentía ella realmente por él? Tomó las prendas de vestir y se dirigió al baño. Ya fuera, refrescado y vestido con la limpia ropa, sus ojos se posaron en la cama. Se veía tan invitadora. La intemperie no era lugar para descansar adecuadamente y mas aún cuando se detestaba el frío como él lo hacía. El se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando placenteramente. Cerraría los ojos para tomar un pequeño descanso. Sí, solo dos o tres horas de sueño y se iría antes de que Rogue regresara a su habitación. Y el sueño se posesionó de todo su ser.

---xoxo---

-¿Acaso no confías en mi, Roguie? –

Ella miró de reojo a Jubilee, tenía esta peculiar habilidad para hallar los apodos más desconcertantes. Estaban saliendo de su última clase del día y Jubilee había comenzando a importunarla con sus preguntas sobre su taciturno humor.

-Nada me sucede, Jubilation Lee. – si ella quería jugar con su nombre pues también lo haría con el suyo.

Jubilee la miró con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre verdadero.

-Eso fue un golpe verdaderamente bajo. Sabes muy bien que te llamo Roguie de cariño. – protestó Jubilee.

-Y también sabes que lo detesto, cariño o no. –

-No me puedes engañar, sé que te sucede algo. – ella ignoró lo que Rogue le dijo, - Es Bobby¿verdad? –

¿Debería ella confiar en su amiga y confesarle todo? Deseaba hacerlo, vaciar todo lo que llevaba en su interior. Narrarle sobre su encuentro con John en la ciudad, el beso que compartieron, lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer la otra noche y los sueños que la visitaban en la noche, tan extraños y perturbadores, siempre siendo John el protagonista.

-No es Bobby. – dijo Rogue en voz baja.

Una curiosa Jubilee se inclinó hacia su amiga.

-Es… es otra persona. –

-¿Otra persona? – Jubilee se detuvo y la tomó por los brazos para que no continuara su camino, -Esto definitivamente tienes que contármelo. ¿Acaso otro chico? –

Una ruborizada Rogue asintió y continuó su camino.

-Así que la chica de hielo ya hallado otro amor. –

-Por favor, no me llames así. –

-Lo siento. – replicó una contrita Jubilee captando la conexión de ese sobrenombre con otro chico de hielo y recuperándose rápidamente de su arrepentimiento, - Es tu deber como amiga decirme el nombre del chico. –

Rogue se había detenido junto a Jubilee justamente frente a su habitación y abriéndola, sus ojos marrones casi saltan fuera de su rostro. Ella cerró abruptamente la puerta. Reclinó su cuerpo de esta, tratando de calmar todo su ser.

-¿No vamos a entrar? – Jubilee la miró extrañada.

-¡Oh no! Olvidé recoger esta mañana y esta hecho un desastre. –

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Rogue! No es la primera vez que veo tu habitación en total desorden. –

-¡Pero hoy está como nunca! –

Jubilee cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Si no haces lo que te pido no te diré el nombre del chico. – dijo Rogue al borde del desespero.

-Eso es chantaje. – y Jubilee entrecerró sus ojos.

-No estoy bromeando. Tú escoges, cariño. Saber o no saber su nombre. –

El acento de Rogue se escuchó más pronunciado de lo común. Jubilee pensó que el cuarto debía estar hecho un verdadero asco para estar tan nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. Me lo dirás cuando bajemos a cenar. –

-Lo juro. –

Jubilee respingó, no muy convencida del todo pero aceptó. Cuando estuvo segura de que no veía a Jubilee por todo el pasillo, entró inmediatamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se volteó a mirar. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; debía estar soñando de nuevo. Y temió despertar. Se acercó a la cama a observar el ocupante que dormía con placidez en ella. No reprimió el impulso de darle un beso fugaz a sus labios, siempre estaban formando un puchero tan tentador. Rogue siempre lo había hallado un rasgo tan irresistible de la personalidad de John.

Un desorientado John abrió sus ojos y Rogue contuvo un suspiro al ver su color del mar cuando anticipaba una tormenta. ¿Cómo nunca antes se percató de lo hermoso de su mirada? De verás que había sido una tonta cuando eligió a Bobby.

-Hola, cariño. – dijo ella con voz ronca por la emoción.

John solo se limitó a verla en silencio, tratando de acallar todas sus alborotadas sensaciones al escuchar esa voz sureña que tanto amaba. ¡Mierda! Durmió más de lo debido.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella y alzó su mano para acariciar ese rostro masculino que cada vez lo hallaba más apuesto.

El contuvo el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos.

-No debería de estar aquí. – su voz se escuchó más áspera de lo que deseaba.

Rogue se alejó como si le hubiese golpeado. Girando su rostro a un lado para que no viera su expresión de vergüenza, le espetó con rabia:

-Nada te detiene así que puedes irte. –

-Eso haré. –

Ella le dio la espalda, cerrando sus ojos. El nunca había sido tan insensible.

-Bien, acaba y hazlo ya. Lárgate y no vuelvas más por aquí. –

-¿Y si decido hacerlo, a quien llamaras? – su voz se escuchó con amarga furia, - ¿Al helado andante? –

No hubo terminado de decirlo cuando él deseó morderse la lengua. ¿Qué carajo le sucedía? No entendía porque la atacaba de esa manera. El le había dicho que no debía estar allí y ella simplemente le dijo que se largara. Después de todo él había sido quien comenzó.

-Eres un imbécil, Pyro. – y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sus marrones ojos lanzaban chispas, - Idiota, ingrato y petulante. No deseo volverte a ver más, solo deseo… -

-¿Qué? – él la miró retante.

-Nunca haberte conocido. –

El rostro de John se mantuvo impasible, pero su interior pareció partirse en dos.

-Lo mismo digo yo. –

Sin ceremonia alguna, caminó hacia la ventana y salió a través de ella. El se detuvo abruptamente en su descenso cuando le pareció escuchar un inconfundible sonido. No, no podía ser… pero tampoco podía irse sin antes verificar. Subiendo de nuevo, saltó a través de la ventana y se petrificó. Sentada en el suelo, los más desgarradores sollozos que John hubiese visto en su vida convulsionaban el cuerpo de Rogue. El se maldijo a si mismo; por ser un imbécil, idiota, ingrato y petulante.

-¿Rogue? – le llamó él titubeante.

Ella se colocó de pie con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta. Su orgullo no le permitía que John le viera así. En la desesperación, comenzó a luchar con la cerradura de la puerta y para su contrariedad no cedía. Sintió a John acercarse a ella y lo empujó con agresividad… Primero fue Logan, luego Bobby y ahora… Ella llevó la mano a su boca para cubrir el sollozo que escapó de sus labios. Un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y unos labios murmuraron en su oído dulces palabras mientras la acercaban a un cuerpo compacto y firme.

-Por favor, no llores… no sabes como me rompes el alma. Tienes razón soy un estúpido imbécil arrogante. Perdóname, Marie. –

Rogue no pudo contener ni un segundo más todas sus turbulentas emociones, y todas vinieron sobre ella como un tren a toda velocidad, arremetiendo contra su ser y estremeciéndola. Ella se volteó y comenzó a golpear su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, John? Te fuiste y me dejaste atrás. Nunca regresaste. ¡Oh Dios mío! No sabes como lloré pensando en ti, rogando al cielo que Magneto no te hiciera daño. ¡Me hiciste falta! – y ella hablaba entre lágrimas, su voz quebrantada por el dolor.

John la abrazó con ferocidad, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino.

-Lo siento, Marie. De verás no sabes como lo siento. –

Rogue escuchó el dolor en la voz de John.

-Marie. – dijo él sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Los labios comenzaron a besar esa área. Todo el cuerpo de Rogue se estremeció al sentir la humedad de la lengua masculina. Ella enredó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia para alzar su rostro, quería sentir esa lengua que hacía estragos dentro de su boca y él accedió con todo el deseo de complacerla. Y esa fue su perdición. Ella se sintió casi desfallecer cuando la sintió explorando cada cavidad en el interior de su boca. Con pasión desenfrenada, John entregó todo su ser en ese beso que lo hacía perder toda razón. Separó sus labios de los femeninos para cubrir todo el rostro de besos fervorosos, como si deseara devorarla.

-Johnny, hazme el amor, por favor. – su acento sureño se escuchó bien marcado.

El la miró al rostro, sus ojos aguamarina se habían tornado en el azul más intenso que nunca antes Rogue había visto.

-Marie, no me pidas algo así. – dijo él, su voz transida por el dolor.

Ella tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos, ese rostro que ella ya adoraba:

-Quiero que me hagas el amor. Solo tú y nadie más. -

El cerró sus ojos, ella no sabía de la dulce agonía que había despertado ella en él. Ella se separó de él y con deliberada lentitud comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. Los ojos aguamarina miraban con avidez el rumbo de sus manos. ¿Había sido él quien gimió como un animal mal herido cuando vio el negro sostén de encajes sobre la blanca piel? Ella dejó caer la blusa al suelo y acto seguido, se despojó de su sostén. Con suprema devoción, él alzó una de sus manos para acariciar una de las puntas rosadas. Jamás había visto nada más hermoso que a su Marie casi desnuda frente a él. Un quejido lleno de placer escapó del interior de Rogue.

Ella nunca imaginó que sería así de maravilloso sentir la enorme mano de John acariciar sus senos. John rodeó su cintura con uno de los fuertes brazos y bajó su rostro. Ella no pudo contener el grito cuando él tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca para acariciarlo con la lengua.

-John. – murmuraba ella consumida por la pasión.

La guió entre sus brazos hacia la cama para ambos caer sobre ella. Rogue, queriendo sentir piel contra piel, lo despojó de su camisa. Luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. John, sintiendo el mismo deseo, también se deshizo de los pantalones de Rogue. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, él se acomodó sobre ella. Fue electrificante rozar su piel desnuda sobre toda la suavidad de Rogue.

-¡Oh, Dios, Marie! –

El nunca había sentido nada igual. Había tenido sus experiencias sexuales mientras estuvo bajo el mando de Magneto, pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Los ojos aguamarinas miraron detenidamente los marrones. Ella lo era todo, su vida, su amor, su corazón, su alma… Alguien en el cielo debía quererle mucho para haberle dado la gracia de tenerla así entre sus brazos. Ni en sus más alocados sueños había imaginado ese momento. El tomó ambas manos femeninas entre las suyas y bajando su cabeza, murmuró sobre los labios de su vida:

-Esto debe ser el paraíso. –

Los ojos de Rogue se anegaron de lágrimas, nadie en su vida le había dicho algo tan hermoso. Con ternura sin igual, él tomó posesión de sus labios, de nuevo su lengua saboreando toda esa boca que era pura miel y dulzura. Rogue correspondió a cada movimiento de su lengua con uno de la suya, también deleitándose en acariciar todos los lugares recónditos de esa boca que la hacía perder el sentido. John acariciaba cada curva femenina con languidez, como queriendo memorizar cada una de ellas.

-Mi belleza sureña. -

Mientras besaba cada pedazo de esa dulce piel, John por fin entendía que no solo de oscuridad, angustia y atribulaciones era esta vida. También existía lo sublime y volvió a tomar entre sus labios la deliciosa punta rosada. Al fin creía que él también podía ser parte de lo hermoso mientras la escuchaba gemir. Que se le era permitido tocar una parte de esa felicidad de la que había escuchado tanto hablar mientras Rogue acariciaba su cuerpo con esas menudas manos que despertaban en él una magia como ninguna. Dejando un rastro ardiente y húmedo por su piel hasta llegar a ese lugar recóndito, donde se escondía toda su humedad de mujer, pensó que no podía existir nada más bello que lo que compartían en ese momento.

Rogue casi sale fuera de su cama cuando esa ardorosa boca comenzó a besarla en ese lugar.

-John… - le llamó ella aturdida¿su lengua podía estar en ese lugar tan privado? – No sé si… - y ella se mordió su labio inferior, era tortura y placer lo que él creaba.

Cuando pensó que ya no podría soportar más, sintió que él se levantaba. Instintivamente, Rogue levantó sus piernas para rodear la cintura masculina. No pudiendo contenerse más, entró en ella en un movimiento certero y la sintió tensarse bajo él. Se maldijo a si mismo cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro femenino y sentir su entrada tan estrecha. John apretó sus dientes, tratando de controlarse.

-¡Dios, Marie! Lo siento. – murmuró él con voz ronca.

¿Cómo no pensó que era virgen? Era un imbécil; ¡por supuesto que ella nunca lo había hecho antes! A pesar de sentirse acongojado por causarle dolor, no podía reprimir la extraña sensación de gratitud ante su regalo y un sentimiento posesivo como ningún otro se apoderó de él. Ella era suya y él le pertenecía a ella en alma y cuerpo.

-¡Sshh! – y él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, para besarlo con dulzura, - Todo pasará pronto. –

-Lo sé. – dijo ella en un hilillo de voz, confiando ciegamente en él.

El se introdujo aún más en su interior y ella casi se sintió romperse en dos. Comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella mientras besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios. De improviso, al sentirlo moviéndose, sintió un delicioso placer recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era hermoso sentirlo en su interior; como si ambos fueran parte del otro. Ella escuchó la respiración masculina tornarse a una acelerada y de la garganta femenina se escaparon gozosos gemidos, estaba alcanzando algo que presentía sería bello y grandioso. Cuando lo alcanzó, sintió algo estallar en su interior en miles de colores y a lo lejos escuchó a John gritar. Tenía que ser una experiencia religiosa para él porque lo escuchó llamar a casi todos los santos del cielo. Agradecía que su habitación se encontraba en el ala de la mansión que estaba desocupada.

John no la dejó ir, abrazándola a su cuerpo, temiendo que desaparecería y descubrir que todo había sido un hermoso sueño. Rogue acarició su cuello con la nariz, casi ronroneando como una gata complacida.

-Te amo. – dijo ella.

No; él no escuchó bien.

A su vez Rogue se mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué en todos los cielos la había llevado a decirle eso? No dudaba de sentirlo, solo pudieron haber compartido algo tan glorioso como el amor pero no estaba segura de que él estaba dispuesto de aceptarlo. El se dio vuelta con ella en sus brazos, quedando Rogue sobre él. Rogue vio que sus ojos habían tomado el tono del más brillante esmeralda, el color del mar luego de una tormenta. El acarició con ternura el hermoso rostro de porcelana.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó él temiendo haber escuchado incorrectamente.

Una asustada Rogue replicó:

-Te amo. –

El cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en esas pequeñas palabras que significaban tanto para él. Mal interpretando su reacción, trató de zafarse de sus brazos. El no permitió que se separara de él.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Obviamente, no compartimos los mismos sentimientos por lo tanto… - John colocó un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.

-Ahora estoy seguro de estar en el paraíso... – y enredando sus manos en la larga cabellera café, acercó el rostro femenino al suyo para darle un beso intenso.

Rogue casi se sintió morir de pura alegría y gozo.

Y de nuevo volvieron a entregarse y perder sus almas y corazones al paraíso.


	7. Nada en Común

Rogue tenía la mano de John entre la suya, delineando cada detalle de esta, saboreando la sensación de poder sentir la textura algo áspera de esa mano y acariciar esa caliente piel. Era increíble como él siempre exudaba calor pero ella amaba sentirlo. La ayudaba a alejar la frialdad de tantos meses y sentirse a gusto. Los labios masculinos rozaron su sien, deleitándose en la suavidad de esos labios. El brazo en la cintura femenina la apretó al cuerpo desnudo. Era adictivo poder tocar y sentir de nuevo, nunca se cansaría de tocarlo. Ambos estaban sumergidos en la tina, relajándose con la tibia agua. Ella había deseado tomar un baño y John quiso acompañarla. De manera coqueta, ella le sugirió una sumergida de agua tibia en la tina.

John miraba la mano de Marie en la suya. Una tan contraria a la otra. La femenina tan suave y delicada, blanca como la nieve y la suya fuerte y áspera, oscura como su alma. Todavía no podía creer que alguien tan inocente y dulce como ella pudiera amarlo a él, un imbécil problemático. De nuevo volvía a darle las gracias al cielo por su fortuna. Ahora era suya y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara. El la apretó de manera posesiva a su cuerpo. Ella se había convertido en toda su vida. No dudaría ni un segundo en dar la suya por ella. ¡Ay de aquel que quisiera lastimarla! Conocería a un verdadero Pyro furioso.

-John¿eres católico? –

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – John frunció el ceño.

-Una pregunta no contesta otra pregunta. ¿Lo eres o no? –

-Mi madre es o era católica. – contestó él alzándose de hombros, en realidad no sabía que era de la vida de ella, - Solía llevarme a las celebraciones de la iglesia y me matriculó en un colegio católico. –

Rogue no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Ah! Entonces eso lo explica todo. –

-¿Qué? – él no sabía de que ella hablaba.

-Nada. Solo tu afición a llamar todos los santos cada vez que llegas. – y de nuevo volvió a reírse, - No tenía idea de que existieran tantos. –

El se movió bruscamente en el agua, quedando sobre ella e inmovilizándola bajo su cuerpo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en esos labios que Rogue hallaba particularmente sensuales.

-¿Y quién se enloquece vociferando como una banshee? –

-Esa no soy yo. – dijo ella en su acento sureño lleno de indignación.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo él irónicamente, - Por eso fue que no tuve que cubrir tu boca con mi mano. –

Todas las mejillas femeninas se sonrojaron, ella perfectamente sabía que había sido todo lo contrario. El acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Pero¿sabes algo? – y entre suave mordisco a los voluptuosos labios femeninos añadió, -No tienes idea de cómo me enloqueces al escucharte gritar. –

Ella cerró sus ojos, estremecida ante su sensual voz. Tan gruesa y ronca que hacía vibrar todo su ser. Colocando una mano en su nuca, Rogue lo acercó aún más a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido con Bobby. No era solo lo físico; era el aire singular de travesura que existía entre ambos. En ocasiones Bobby no era nada de divertido, a veces siendo excesivamente maduro. En solo unas horas había reído, suspirado y se había sentido adorada y mimada. Fueron muy escasas las ocasiones que John le había permitido ver ese matiz de su personalidad. No hubiese imaginado lo cariñoso y amoroso que era él. Casi parecía que la manejaba como una figura delicada de cristal. Y una chica podría mal acostumbrarse a un trato como ese.

-¿Rogue? – llamaron a través de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Oh no! – exclamó ella casi saliendo de la tina y se llevó la mano a su rostro, - Lo olvidé por completo.-

-¿Qué quiere la atolondrada pirotécnica? –

-La atolondrada pirotécnica tiene un nombre; Jubilee. – le reprendió ella mientras salía fuera de la tina y buscaba una toalla; John aprovechó el momento para observar lo que el opinaba era un delicioso trasero, - Le prometí que tomaría la cena con ella para… hablar de varias cosas. –

John emitió un sonido ininteligible de protesta cuando ella cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla, había estado admirando la incitadora vista que le proveía la belleza de su desnudez.

-Siento tener que dejarte, cariño. Prometo venir tan pronto como pueda. – ella se agachó frente a él y colocó sus manos en el borde de la tina para apoyar su cabeza, - Ahora te portarás como un buen niño y te quedaras aquí dentro hasta que me vaya con Jubilee.-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? – protestó él con picardía.

-Si quieres dormir conmigo esta noche, sí. –

-No es justo. – farfulló él siguiéndole su juego.

-No todo en esta vida es justo. – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-La vida ya ha sido lo suficiente justa conmigo. – dijo él, toda travesura abandonando su expresión, - No puedo pedir más, pues ya me ha dado mi dulce dama sureña. –

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que puedes encantar hasta las serpientes? – dijo ella aparentando indiferencia cuando en realidad sus palabras calaron hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡Rogue! Si no abres la puerta te juro que llamo a Peter para que la derribe. – gritó una muy preocupada Jubilee.

-Déjame ir a abrirle, es capaz de hacerlo. – y le dio un beso fugaz para salir del baño.

Segura de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, le permitió la entrada a Jubilee. Ella entró como un torbellino, mirando todo a su alrededor como tratando de buscar algo.

-¿Por qué demonios cerraste la puerta con llave? – demandó ella algo molesta.

-Estaba tomando un baño. –

Jubilee la miró de lado, con una mirada escudriñadora. Caminó hacia ella y tomó sus brazos para mirarle las muñecas. Rogue giró sus ojos.

-Por Santa Bárbara, no tengo intenciones de suicidarme. –

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Jubilee.

-No pienso suicidarme… -

-No; mencionaste el nombre de una santa y tú eres protestante, Rogue. –

-¿Lo soy? – dijo ella con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-No juegues conmigo; sabes que lo eres. –

-¿No puede una persona cambiar de religión? –

-¡Demonios, Rogue! Algo te sucede. Estoy pasando de estar preocupada a consternada.-

-Prometí que hablaría contigo y lo haré. No tienes razón para estar preocupada por mi.- y mientras hablaba se vistió con un cómodo traje de verano de suave tela, muy femenino. Tenía un delicado escote y dejaba sus brazos al descubierto con suaves pliegues cayendo hasta sus rodillas. Era uno que la señorita Munroe le regaló para uno de sus pasados cumpleaños.

Definitivamente ella no estaba del todo bien. Jamás la había visto vestida con un traje, mucho menos de ese color amarillo… Aunque debía admitir que se le veía muy bien. La observó detenidamente mientras peinaba su cabello húmedo. Sus ojos marrones tenían un peculiar brillo. Sus labios y mejillas estaban sonrosados. Tenía la estampa de una mujer enamorada… y de ser correspondida en ese amor. Decidió no decir nada y esperar a que ella se lo dijera. Después de todo se lo había prometido.

-Lista. – dijo ella sonriente.

¡Oh oh! Las cosas si que iban en serio, se había colocado una cinta en su cabello para que sus blancos mechones no cayeran sobre su rostro. ¡Necesitaba ya saber su nombre!

-¿Quién es Rogue? – le preguntó Jubilee mientras le seguía fuera de la habitación.

-No sé de que me hablas. –

-El chico que te tiene en ese estado de completa estupidez. –

-¡Oye, más respeto! –

-¿Es el chico nuevo¿Cómo es que se llama¡Ajá! Michael. –

-¡Ugh! Creí que tenías mejor opinión de mí. –

Durante todo el trayecto Jubilee continuó importunándola con su interrogatorio. Llegaron al enorme comedor familiar donde los estudiantes tomaban sus comidas. Ambas tomaron sus utensilios para la comida y se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba los alimentos servidos. Jubilee dejó abruptamente de hablar; Rogue continuaba apilando comida en su plato.

-¿Rogue? –

-¿Mmj? – dijo ella distraída.

-Tenemos hambre¿eh?– bromeó Jubilee.

Rogue se sintió ruborizar al ver su plato, pero sí tenía hambre. Una voraz hambre. Pensó que quizás era debido a todo el ejercicio que realizó un rato atrás y volvió a sonrojarse aún más.

-¡Oh no! Me estás ocultando algo más grande de lo que creo. – dijo Jubilee mirando detenidamente el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Rogue! – llamó la señorita Munroe, - Te ves muy hermosa con ese traje. Siempre imaginé que así sería. –

Ororo y Logan se acercaron a la pareja de amigas. Rogue se sintió feliz de verlos juntos. Ahora se había convertido en una costumbre para la nueva pareja comer en compañía del otro a la hora de la cena.

El olor que tanto perturbaba a Logan estaba más impregnado en Rogue. Y ese olor le era familiar; uno que antes había reconocido como parte de Bobby, Rogue y… ¡Carajo! El piromaniaco. ¿Cómo no lo identificó antes? Ahora la pregunta era¿qué hacía él rondando a su Marie?

-Gracias, señorita Munroe. –

-Si nos disculpan, Rogue y yo tenemos que hablar. – y una ansiosa Jubilee haló de la mano a su amiga a la más alejada mesa del comedor.

-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por Rogue, pero veo que ya no debo continuar estar preocupada. Se le ve muy bien. – comentó Ro mientras tomaba un plato para servirse.

-¿A qué te refieres? – gruñó Logan, en realidad no se había percatado de ello, simplemente dedicándose a tratar de encontrar de donde provenía el peculiar olor en Rogue.

-Toda la presencia de Rogue es una reluciente. – dijo Ro sonriente, -Y sospecho que la razón de ello debe ser un chico. –

-¿Un chico? – Logan tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar sus garras de adamantino.

-Mj. Estoy segura de ello. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener Jubilee para hablar con su amiga?-

Ella rió de buena gana. Logan no encontró el humor en su comentario. Esperaba que no fuera Pyro… porque sino destriparía al loco piromaniaco y a su Marie, bueno, tendría que conformarse con gritarle por más que deseara colocarla sobre sus piernas para propinarle una paliza.

-¿Quién es Rogue? –

Ambas amigas estaban sentadas. Rogue miró fijamente a Jubilee.

-Primero me prometerás que no dirás nada a nadie. –le dijo con firmeza.

-Rogue… -comenzó Jubilee a protestar.

-Si no lo haces no te diré nada. –

Jubilee sopesó su decisión. Pero pudo más la curiosidad que cualquier sentido común ante esa extraña promesa. Promesas así siempre escondían la posibilidad de un peligro.

-De acuerdo. Prometo morir antes que decir algo. – y Jubilee se hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

Rogue tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acercándose a su amiga dijo en un hilillo de voz:

-Es St John. –

Si hubiese sido otra la ocasión, quizás Rogue se habría reído. Jubilee abría su boca para luego cerrarla mientras levantaba su mano para señalarla o hacer cualquier otro ademán.

-¡Estás loca! – siseó ella cuando al fin pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, -Dime que estas bromeando, por favor. –

Rogue movió su rostro de lado a lado con gran tranquilidad.

-¡Demonios, Rogue! Sé que desearías joder a Bobby, pero¿no estamos siendo extremista?-

Muy rara vez Jubilee utilizaba palabras vulgares, eso indicaba su grado de preocupación.

-¡Y estúpida yo que te lo prometí! – farfulló ella.

-No es así, Jubilee. El me ama y yo lo amo. –

Su amiga la miró como si de pronto le hubiese surgido un cuerno en la frente.

-Por favor, Jubilee. Trata de entender. –

Por extraña razón, Jubilee recordó que cuando Rogue llegó a la mansión, tanto John como Bobby hicieron todo lo posible para llamar la atención de su amiga. Y siempre tuvo la sospecha de que John sentía algo por Rogue. Un presentimiento la asaltó.

-¿Tú no estabas con él en la habitación cuando te busque? –

-Estaba conmigo. –

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó ella llevándose una mano a su rostro.

-Baja la voz. – le dijo Rogue entre dientes al percatarse de que habían llamado la atención. A varios metros de ellas, se encontraba Logan sentado con la señorita Munroe, mirándola a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime que no lo hiciste, Rogue. – rogó Jubilee.

-¡Hey, tú también lo has hecho con Peter! –

-Peter pertenece a los X-men y John pertenece a los Brotherhood. Es grande la diferencia. –

-Sin Magneto no hay Brotherhood. – refutó Rogue.

-Ese no es el punto… -

Rogue se colocó de pie abruptamente:

-No; el punto es que creí que me entenderías.-

Era tonto pero necesitaba tener la aprobación de su amiga. Dejando el plato intacto, se marchó de allí. ¿Acaso ella no podía entender que lo amaba y él a ella? Sin importar quien pertenecía a que, nunca olvidaría la belleza de compartir el amor con la persona amada, que siempre guardaría en su corazón lo hermoso que era experimentar la unión tanto física como espiritual entre dos seres que se amaban.

-¡Rogue! – le llamó Jubilee.

Pero ella continuó caminando, casi corriendo. No deseó mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba Logan, de seguro que la estaría mirando con esa peculiar mirada que parecía penetrar hasta su interior. Fuera del comedor, aligeró sus pasos y al tomar una vuelta, tropezó con Bobby y Kitty.

-¡Joa! – exclamó Bobby tomándola de los brazos para evitar que cayera.

Ella no pudo reprimir el impulso de separarse bruscamente de esas manos tan frías. Ella continuó su camino, ignorando el llamado de Bobby. Con cada paso que tomaba, añoraba sentir a John a su lado, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Un asfixiante miedo se apoderó de todos sus sentidos. Jubilee le había hecho ver la situación de su relación con John. Y temió perderlo. Estaba segura que moriría si lo perdía. Entró a su habitación y lo halló recostado en su cama, jugando con su encendedor.

Al verla, le envió una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas presumidas. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. John a su vez la abrazó con fuerza al sentirla temblar.

-¿Qué sucede, Marie? – preguntó él, su voz ronca por la preocupación.

-Nada. Son tonterías mías.- y echando su rostro hacia atrás para ver ese rostro tan adorado por ella, -Simplemente me hiciste falta. –

Los ojos aguamarina miraron fijamente los marrones. Estaba mintiéndole.

-Marie… - comenzó él algo amenazante cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Rogue? –

Era Bobby. Todo el cuerpo de John se tensó y sus ojos tomaron el tono de un acerado verde.

-¿Qué hace el pendejo llamando a tu puerta? –

-No lo sé. – contestó ella ansiosa, no quería que descubrieran a John en su cuarto.

-Rogue, sé que estas ahí. –

John tomó su encendedor para abrirlo pero Rogue le detuvo. Sus ojos marrones lo miraron implorante.

-Por favor, ve al baño. Me encargaré de despedirlo lo más pronto posible. –

A regañadientes, John hizo como le pidieron. Entró al baño pero dejó la puerta un poco entreabierta.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Estas bien, Rogue? –

-Sí, gracias. Si eso era todo… - y ella intentó cerrar la puerta en su rostro.

El la detuvo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –

-¿Qué parte no entendiste de que ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos íbamos a decir? –

-Rogue, por favor… -

El miró el rostro algo hastiado de la hermosa sureña. ¡Rayos! Se veía realmente bella con ese delicado traje. Tan femenina, suave… ¿Cómo sería besarla?

-¿Por favor qué? –

Ella no estuvo preparada para el asalto físico de Bobby. El la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla. Fue un beso implacable, lastimándola. Ella comenzó a protestar y a golpearlo para que la liberara. Como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, otras manos la tomaron por la cintura para separarla violentamente de Bobby y le propinaron un fuerte puño en el rostro de este. El cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó John, tomando el rostro femenino en su mano para examinarlo. El labio inferior estaba comenzando a mostrar indicios del brutal asalto. Y John perdió toda cordura, profiriendo una palabrota. El la colocó detrás de si para enfrentarse a Bobby quien todavía estaba sentado en el suelo algo aturdido. John lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzó. No le importaba que Bobby fuera mayor que él por varios centímetros.

-¿St John? – fue lo único que atinó a decir Bobby cuando lo reconoció.

-Nadie.- dijo John con peligrosa suavidad, - pero nadie lastima a mi chica y vive para contarlo. –

----xoxo---

Nota: Banshee es un tipo de hada de la mitología irlandesa que solía gritar cuando tenían alguna premonición de muerte. Eran gritos espeluznantes, de ahí la comparación de los gritos de Rogue. **;P**


	8. Puntos de Autoridad

-¡Johnny, no! – gritó Rogue aterrorizada.

Ella sentía que había regresado a uno de sus sueños. Pero John nunca buscó su encendedor solo le volvió a propinar otro puño al rostro de su ex – amigo. Un furioso Bobby se arrojó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Rogue comenzó a gritar que se detuvieran mientras los veía rodar frente a ella. John, quedando sobre Bobby, lo tomó por el cuello y sin misericordia alguna comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Bobby contra el suelo.

-¡Johnny! – gritó Rogue.

Al ver que él no desistía, Rogue se lanzó sobre John y buscando fuerzas hasta en donde no las tenía, lo separó de Bobby. De los labios femeninos se escapó un "jumf" cuando el cuerpo de John cayó sobre el suyo. El no quería desistir de la pelea; era mucho el coraje que llevaba encerrado en su interior hacia Bobby. Y esta vez no permitiría que utilizara su poder mutante. Sería una pelea limpia en donde solo se vería envuelto los puños y fue a colocarse de pie para continuar con su ataque. Pero Rogue lo agarró por uno de sus brazos.

-Johnny… - le llamó ella, escuchando su acento sureño como nunca y se detuvo.

Pero John no pudo evitar mirarlo con todo el odio del mundo. Bobby se colocó de pie algo tambaleante y se llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca para limpiar la sangre.

-¿Qué demonios haces en la habitación de Rogue? –

-¡Eso no te incumbe, Bobby! – le espetó una furiosa Rogue antes de que John pudiera responderle.

-Sí, Bobby, eso no te incumbe. – replicó él, arrastrando el nombre de su ex – amigo como si fuera un insulto.

John colocó un brazo en la cintura de Rogue y la acercó a su cuerpo de manera posesiva. Bobby miró el brazo de John y luego el rostro de Rogue.

-¡Por Dios Rogue! – exclamó Bobby, -¿Por qué? –

-¿Por qué no? – demandó John.

-Rogue, trata de reaccionar… - comenzó a decir Bobby con voz implorante, ignorando a John, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No. Te. Atrevas. – le dijo John con intimidante lentitud, apretando a Rogue aún más a su cuerpo.

Bobby le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Rogue. Ella solo se limitó a tomar la otra mano que John tenía libre entre la suya.

-¿De verás crees qué él esta contigo por que te quiere? Creí que eras más inteligente. ¿Acaso no ves que lo hace solo para fastidiarme? –

-No, Bobby. – replicó ella mientras sentía a John tensándose ante el comentario de Bobby, -Eres tú quien no entiendes. Eres un descarado al tener la osadía de hablar sobre si John me quiere o no. Tú, que no lo pensaste para abandonarme por Kitty. Así que te pido que no me sermonees sobre lo que es el amor porque si hay una persona que puede hacerlo es John. Y sí, creo ciegamente en él. –

-Esto no se queda así. – amenazó Bobby, - Iré a hablar con Logan y la señorita Munroe. –

-¡Uy, que miedo! – le exclamó John mientras Bobby se retiraba.

-¡Y tú! – le reclamó Rogue mientras se volteaba para mirarlo, -Vas a tener que aprender a controlar ese temperamento tuyo. –

-Lo siento, Marie, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a este temperamento mío. Nunca podré controlarme porque nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño. –

Rogue alzo su mano para acariciar su rostro, su mano deteniéndose en el ojo que estaba comenzando a tomar un tono amoratado.

-Deberíamos buscar algo para ese ojo.- y suspirando, -Deberíamos ir al comedor a hacer nuestra entrada triunfal. De seguro que Bobby nos delatará¿por qué no ayudarlo? –

-Me encantan las entradas triunfales. –

-De ti, no lo dudo. – y halándolo junto a ella, caminaron hacia el comedor.

Rogue halló a Bobby hablando con Logan y la señorita Munroe cuando entró junto a John al comedor. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, se estaba comportando como el chiquillo al cual le habían arrebatado algo y había ido en busca de sus padres para darles la queja. Sobre el enorme salón cayó un espeso e incómodo silencio, todos los ojos dirigidos a John. El solo se dedicó a enviarles a todos una sonrisa prepotente.

-Odio los silencios incómodos. – murmuró él entre dientes.

Con un gruñido gutural, Logan casi vuela sobre la mesa de un salto y tomando a John del cuello, lo inmovilizó contra la pared. Mostrando sus garras de adamantino, las acercó amenazante a la cara del piromaniaco. El lobo tuvo que darle mérito; cualquier otro hombre estuviera llorando por su vida, dejando un charco de orina en el suelo. El mocosuelo solo se limitó a mirarlo con una de sus miradas arrogantes, casi retándolo a que lo atacara.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –

-Tenía hambre y vine a ver que tenían disponible. – le contestó John con indolencia a Logan.

-Dame una razón, solo una para no destriparte aquí frente a todos. – bramó Logan realmente furioso.

-¿Una? – dijo John pensativo, - ¡Ajá, la tengo! Sería muy costoso tener que pagarle un buen sicólogo a todos los que presencien mi horrenda muerte para ayudarlos a sobrellevar su trauma. ¿No? Son muchos los que se encuentran aquí y hoy en día un buen sicólogo te puede dejar en la ruina. –

-Podríamos hacerlo en privado. –

-Es una buena posibilidad. -

-¡Logan! – le llamó Rogue entre temerosa y enojada, -¡Déjalo en libertad! –

-Logan, hay otras maneras para resolver este problema y no es recurriendo a la violencia.- dijo Ororo con firmeza.

Por varios segundos, Logan lo pensó, deleitándose en la probabilidad de si recurrir a la violencia. Pero, mirando hacia el lado y viendo unos ojos marrones que lo miraban implorante, accedió de mala gana. Rogue inmediatamente se acercó a John, preocupada, mientras sobre su cabeza John miraba a Logan con algo parecido a la petulancia.

-¿Estás bien? –

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – y esto lo dijo mirando a Logan con desafío.

-¡Basta, John! – le reprendió Rogue, amaba a ese cabeza dura pero en ocasiones, solo en algunas ocasiones no sabía cuando detenerse y cerrar su boca.

-¿Podrían ambos acompañarme a mi estudio? –

Rogue y John miraron a Ororo.

-Yo no sigo ordenes de una _X –men_. –

Escuchó a la señorita Munroe aspirar una gran bocanada de aire; Rogue había temido este momento. John la amaba, estaba seguro de ello pero eso no significaba que él dejaría atrás sus rencores y rencillas. El no sería un _X –men_ de la noche a la mañana. Rogue escuchó el sonido inconfundible de unas garras de adamantino. _"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo."_ ¿Por qué tenía ella que amar a los dos hombres mas obcecados sobre la faz de la tierra?

-Por favor, Johnny, hazlo por mí. – le rogó ella en su acento sureño.

Por varios segundos ella temió que él se negaría hasta que lo escuchó decir:

-De acuerdo. –

Ororo lo miró algo molesta ante su irrespetuosa contestación. Opinaba que tal vez deberían echarlo a la calle. Pero recordando que hace solo unos meses atrás él fue uno de sus estudiantes, decidió darle una oportunidad. Ella siguió su camino, esperando que la siguieran. Uniéndose a sus pasos, Logan le preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces? –

-Lo estoy, Logan. Si el profesor estuviera aquí… - su voz se escuchó temblorosa, mostrando que aún su muerte la conmocionaba, - Si estuviera aquí, se hubiese reunido con él para hablar y tratar de convencerlo que se quedara. Yo no puedo hacer menos. –

Entraron a un cómodo pero sencillo estudio. En ese lugar Ororo preparaba su agenda de la semana y calificaba los exámenes y trabajos entregados por sus estudiantes. Ella tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y esperó a que Rogue y John hicieran lo mismo. Logan se mantuvo de pie a su lado.

-Me gustaría escuchar una buena explicación, desde el principio. – dijo 'Ro con autoridad.

Rogue se había sentado junto a John, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-La… la noche que huí de la mansión me encontré con John. El fue muy generoso en ofrecerme su hospitalidad para que pasara la noche en su apartamento. –

Logan rezongó, dudando mucho de esa generosidad.

-Logan eso no nos ayuda en nada. – le amonestó 'Ro.

-Al siguiente día decidí que lo mejor era regresar… - y ella se alzo de hombros.

-Y yo la seguí. – declaró John con altanería.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos? – preguntó 'Ro.

-Bueno, John me ha visitado en dos ocasiones desde que regresé.-

-¿Y desde cuándo han estado _juntos_? –

Todo el rostro de Rogue se arreboló. Entendía el significado de esa pregunta.

-Eso, Wolverine, no te importa. – John no pudo evitar tomar el encendedor en su mano para abrirlo y cerrarlo.

-¿No me importa? – dijo Logan con aparente calma, - Sí me importaría saber si utilizaron algún tipo de protección. –

-¡Logan! – exclamó una mortificada Rogue.

Todo el rostro de John palideció y Logan no sabía si sentirse satisfecho ante la incomodidad de John o si hacerlo jirones con sus garras por atreverse a tocar a su Marie sin ningún tipo de protección.

-No puedo creer, Marie, que te hayas comportado como una adolescente alocada que no conoce de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual… -

-En cuanto a eso respecta, ella esta segura. – le interrumpió John, -Magneto se encargaba de que todos nosotros recibiéramos nuestro chequeo médico mensual, entre una de sus razones para evitar que nos contagiáramos. Desde mi último chequeo no estuve activo sexualmente. –

-Y me imagino que también ordenaba a que recibieran su esterilización. – dijo Logan sarcásticamente.

John hizo una leve mueca de desagrado. La posibilidad de que pudiera embarazar a Rogue no podía negarla. ¡Mierda¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable?

-No puedo quedar embarazada. – musitó Rogue.

John se volteó a mirarla al rostro.

-No puedo quedar embarazada. – volvió a repetir ella, vacía de toda emoción, -Ese era uno de los segundos efectos de recibir la cura. Antes de tomarla, me hicieron firmar un papel donde me indicaba que no podría tomar ningún tipo de acción legal si me sucedía.-

Una incontrolable furia como ninguna se apoderó de John. No estaba dirigida hacia Rogue, quien simplemente fue un peón inocente en todo el conflicto de los humanos contra los mutantes. Más bien contra todos esos altos funcionarios que se atrevieron a jugar de esa manera con todas esas personas que solo buscaban una vida normal. Se atrevía a apostar que no era ningún efecto secundario, que esa era su manera de asegurarse de que no continuaran existiendo mutantes, deteniendo la procreación entre estos.

-¿Estas segura de ello, Rogue? – le preguntó con dulzura 'Ro.

-Sí, señorita Munroe. Nos hacían tomar unas pruebas luego de recibir la cura. Mis análisis dieron positivo. – y mirando a John, -Lo siento. –

-No. - le dijo él con voz ronca, -Tú, más que nadie, no tienes la culpa de nada.-

John acercó la mano femenina a sus labios para besarla con ternura. Logan miró detenidamente ese pequeño gesto que fue el equivalente a más de mil palabras. Quizás… Quizás nada, solo le daría un poco de tiempo y a la primera que hiciera, no dudaría en cortarlo en pequeños pedazos, en muchos pequeños pedazos.

-John, nos gustaría que regresaras. Cualquier ex – alumno es bienvenido a nuestra escuela. –anunció 'Ro.

-¡Oh Johnny, que bueno¿No te gustaría… - y Rogue se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio la expresión desdeñosa.

-Si de verdad la amas, lo cual lo dudo, te aconsejo aceptes por ella. – le amenazó Logan.

Quedarse y ser miembro de los _X-men. _No le agradaba para nada… El continuó abriendo y cerrando su encendedor. Pero le gustara o no, Logan tenía razón. Su corazón se encontraba en ese lugar. Y donde estuviera su corazón, ahí sería su hogar.

-De acuerdo. –farfulló él.

-Muy bien. Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora, creo que deberíamos repasar las reglas de la escuela. – dijo 'Ro complacida de que él hubiera aceptado.

John hizo una mueca de desagrado. Reglas. Nunca mezclaron bien con su personalidad.

-----xoxo----

Luego de media hora de escuchar no aquello o no a lo otro, John se sintió agradecido de salir del estudio. Estaba loco al haber aceptado volver a regresar a la escuela. Al sentir una menuda mano en su brazo recordó la razón de haber aceptado; estaba si loco, pero locamente enamorado de la hermosa sureña a su lado. No se sorprendió de ver a casi toda la escuela en el pasillo en espera de que sucedería con él.

-John ha decidido regresar. – les informó la señorita Munroe.

Nadie dijo nada. John tomó una actitud de indeferencia.

-Bienvenido. – dijo Peter, ofreciéndole su mano con sinceridad.

Rogue tuvo que codearlo para que aceptara la mano. Peter la apretó con efusividad, moviéndola de arriba abajo. John por poco se va de boca ante la fuerza del saludo.

-Peter, hay un cuarto desocupado cercano al tuyo¿no es así? – aprovechó 'Ro que el corpulento joven había decidido saludarlo y al ver que él asentía, -¿Tendrías la bondad de guiarlo a ese cuarto? –

-Por supuesto, señorita Munroe. –

Rogue lo vio alejarse junto a Peter. El enorme joven mantenía una jovial conversación con John y él solo contestaba con esquivos monosílabos. Ella bendijo el alma del generoso joven. Eso era lo que John necesitaba, un buen amigo. Cuando la señorita Munroe le pidió a Peter que lo guiara al cuarto desocupado, ella sintió que él se tensó. No le gustaba la idea de dormir alejado de ella. Pero fueron muy explícitas las razones de la señorita Munroe. El lugar era una escuela que dos veces al año recibía las visitas de representantes del departamento de educación del gobierno y si veían que no cumplían con los requisitos le podrían retirar las licencias para continuar dando clases. Una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de su lobo cuando la señorita Munroe les indicó que no podían compartir la habitación. Y John se limitó a tomar el encendedor y crear una pequeña lengua de fuego mientras le miraba retante. ¿Qué haría con ese par de cabezones? Fue entonces que la señorita Munroe le ordenó que le entregara el encendedor. John le envió una mirada asesina, era como quitarle su frazada favorita a un niño.

-¿Puedo yo tomarlo y guardarlo? – intervino Rogue.

Luego de pensarlo por varios segundos, 'Ro accedió opinando que tal vez era lo mejor. Estaban andando en tierras movedizas en lo que a John concernía y si Rogue era su único enlace con ellos, pues así lo aceptaría.

-Rogue. –

Ella miró a su amiga, Jubilee.

-Siento mucho todo lo que dije hace un rato. Pensaba hablar contigo luego de comer para disculparme. –

-Yo también te debo una disculpa. Sé que todo lo que dijiste fue porque temías por mi bienestar. -

-Pues ahora estamos a mano¿eh? –

Rogue asintió mientras le sonreía.

-Así que John decidió regresar. – comentó Jubilee, realmente feliz por su amiga.

Rogue miró el encendedor en su mano. No podía creerlo, él nunca lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Le había brindado a ella toda su confianza. Jubilee siguió la dirección de la mirada de los marrones ojos.

-Y debe amarte mucho al decidir regresar y darte su encendedor. –

-Sí. – y mirando a Jubilee, -¿Podrías darle las gracias a Peter por darle la bienvenida a John? –

-Se lo haré saber. –

Las dos amigas caminaron juntas sin rumbo alguno mientras charlaban entre sí, dejando en el olvido la disputa que habían tenido en el comedor.

----xoxo----

Sacudieron su hombro con algo de brusquedad y Rogue abrió sus ojos soñolienta. Era muy tarde en la noche. Inmediatamente reconoció a la figura que se cernía sobre ella.

-¿Sucede algo John? –

-Sí, no puedo dormir. –

-¡Oh, tu encendedor! – exclamó ella y lo buscó bajo su almohada.

-No necesito mi encendedor. –le dijo él con burla y alzando la frazada, se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, -No puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado. –

Ella suspiró mientras permitía que él la abrazara y la acercara a su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que se le había dificultado conciliar el sueño sin él a su lado. Cada curva delicada de su cuerpo se amoldó a cada parte del masculino.

-No deberías de estar aquí. – protestó una Rogue no muy convincente.

-Prometo irme antes de que salga el sol. –

Ella cerró sus ojos. El tomó entre su mano uno de sus mechones blancos para juguetear con él.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tu encendedor? –

-No. – dijo él besando con ternura su frente. Amaba el olor peculiar de esa tersa piel. Le recordaba tanto al aroma de las flores silvestres en el verano.

-Buenas noches. – dijo ella apenas conteniendo un bostezo.

-Buenas noches, mi amor. –

Para John era increíble el poder que su presencia ejercía sobre él, llegando a sentir cierto grado de temor por la facilidad con que ella colocaba su mundo patas arriba. Pero nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando la tuviera así, acurrucada entre sus brazos. Escuchando el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, John al fin pudo conciliar su sueño.

-----xoxo-----

Muchas gracias por tomar de su tiempo para dejarme sus mensajes. No tienen idea de lo que significan para mi:

**KaAn, KillDark, ahmaira y RubyMoon.Li**


	9. Y Regresará la Diosa

Por una semana John entraba tarde en la noche a su habitación y por una semana le prometió que se marcharía antes de salir el sol. Era un mentiroso. Rogue despertaba a los primeros rayos del sol entre sus brazos, su aliento abanicándole su mejilla. Ella estaba consciente de las repercusiones de sus acciones, una violación de ese tipo a los reglamentos de la escuela podría conllevar hasta la expulsión de la misma. A pesar de tener conocimiento de ello, no podía negarle la entrada a su cuarto y ella no podía negarse a si misma no tenerlo a su lado en las noches. Noches en las cuales ambos se entregaban a las delicias del amor, saboreando cada caricia, cada beso.

Y esa mañana en particular, mientras saboreaba un vaso de recién exprimidas naranjas, recordó con placer lo que compartieron antes de salir de la cama. Todavía se le dificultaba creer que fuera posible tanta felicidad. Estaba de pie frente a una de las enormes ventanas, en espera de John. Era una hermosa mañana donde todo parecía relucir como hermosas piedras preciosas bajo el sol. Todo estaba cubierto de un delicado rocío. Las ventanas de cristal, abiertas de par en par, permitían la entrada del gorjeo mañanero de los pájaros. ¿Era acaso posible que todo fuera más brillante, los sonidos más deleitables por el simple hecho de estar enamorada? No sabía precisar si era así. Pero si podía captar que todo era más agradable a sus sentidos.

Ella sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura desde la parte posterior. Cerró sus ojos, deleitada. De lo seguro era… Y la frialdad la sacudió. Ella trató de liberarse de esos brazos pero la aprisionaron con firmeza.

-Déjame ir, Bobby. – siseó ella furiosa.

-No. – dijo él escondiendo su rostro en su cabello.

Ella tembló, llena de repulsión. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez sentir algo por él?

-¿Por qué estas con él? No puedo creer que él te ame. El solo se ama a si mismo… Yo no puedo creer que tú lo ames. –

-Déjame ir. – pidió ella esta vez un poco asustada.

-No sin que antes me digas que lo amas y que me has olvidado. –

-Bobby, ya no siento nada por ti. Ahora solo amo a John. –

-¡Es mentira! – y con violencia, la tomó por sus brazos para voltearla y mirarla al rostro.

Un extraño dolor de cabeza comenzó a golpetear la sien de Rogue.

-No te creo. Vuelve a decirlo pero esta vez quiero que me mires a los ojos. –

-Amo a St John. – dijo ella sin titubeo alguno, mirando con fijeza los ojos azules.

Bobby clavó sus dedos en sus brazos. Rogue dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. No solo los dedos de Bobby le causaban dolor, la fuerte migraña parecía partirle la cabeza en dos. Ella presintió que algo no andaba bien. No pudiendo soportar más el intermitente martilleo en su cabeza, se llevó sus manos a sus sienes. Y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

John bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a su lugar de encuentro con Rogue para ir juntos a tomar su primera clase de la mañana cuando la escuchó gritar. Todos sus sentidos alertas, él corrió hacia donde ella estaba, su corazón golpeando su pecho alocadamente. Ella no estaba bien, su grito fue horrible. La escena que lo recibió lo dejó sin aliento. De rodillas en el suelo, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y las manos a cada lado de su cara, todo lo que parecía ser metal volaba a su alrededor. No muy lejos de ella, la miraba un asustado Bobby. John, preocupado por ella, se acercó esquivando los objetos que daban vueltas en el aire. Cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

-Marie. – le llamó él con suavidad.

-¿John? – ella lo miró aturdida, -¿Qué me sucede? –

Desde varios días ella se estaba quejando de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que ocasionalmente le asaltaba; parecido a los que ella sufría cuando tenía su poder mutante. Nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado como en ese momento que vio sus ojos marrones rodar hacia arriba y su cuerpo desplomándose al suelo de manera flácida.

-No, no, no… - murmuró él y la alzó en sus brazos.

Por varios segundos miró a Bobby, sus ojos aguamarina brillando por el odio. Pero no debía perder su tiempo, más tarde trataría de investigar que hacía la cubeta de hielo con ella. Corriendo con ella en sus brazos, dirigió sus pasos a un salón de clases. Sin ceremonia alguna de una patada abrió la puerta y llamó con desespero.

-¡Señorita Munroe! –

Percatándose inmediatamente de la situación, 'Ro tomó el control de la situación.

-Artie, busca al señor Logan y dile que llame al doctor Mc Coy. Explícale que es urgente.-

* * *

John sentía que todo era irreal, viendo a su Marie conectada a todo equipo médico posible. Como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, escuchaba al doctor Mc Coy hablar con Logan y la señorita Munroe.

-Ella no es la primera en recuperar sus poderes mutantes luego de haber recibido la cura. Y tampoco es la única que lo ha recuperado de manera tan violenta. – y como si tuviera temor de añadir lo siguiente, - En ocasiones es tan violenta, que caen en un estado de coma… y no regresan. –

John cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, el dolor lo dejo sin aire. Si la perdía… el apretó sus puños. No podía ni tan siquiera pensarlo porque sino enloquecería. Quería gritar, encender todo en llamas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y verla mientras se le deslizaba de sus manos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – escuchó a Logan preguntar, su voz llena de angustia.

John sabía lo que Rogue significaba para Logan. Ella le había narrado como él le prometió siempre cuidarla y él cumplió esa promesa a cada momento. Cuando Logan descubrió que él era quien estaba con ella, nunca esperó menos de su reacción violenta. El hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera con una hija suya.

-Esperar y rogar al cielo que ella sea lo suficiente fuerte para sobrellevarlo. –

¿Esperar? Perdería la razón haciéndolo. No, él no podía esperar. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para liberar toda la rabia y el miedo que sentía.

Logan vio al chico salir abruptamente. Todo estaba resultando ser un golpe duro para el mocosuelo. Tendría que hablar con él.

-Discúlpenme. – y Logan se fue tras de él.

John caminaba con pasos decididos, su destino era uno determinado. Hasta que lo halló.

-¿Cómo está Rogue? – preguntó Bobby al divisarlo.

No le importo un pepino si se le veía realmente preocupado. Con un solo movimiento rápido, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo consigo y aprisionarlo contra la pared.

-¿Qué carajo hacías con ella esta mañana? – rugió un enfurecido John, volviendo de nuevo a golpearlo contra la pared.

-Solo hablábamos. – dijo Bobby desviando su mirada hacia el lado.

-¡No me mientas, coño! –

Los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor de la escena comenzaron a gritar a coro:

-¡Pelea¡Pelea! –

John lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa. La ira lo cegaba por completo, para su desgracia conocía cada pequeño gesto de Bobby, le estaba mintiendo. Y por Dios, que si se atrevió a tocarla…

-¡Déjalo ir! –

El miró a la jovencita que comenzó a atacarlo. Por varios segundos, la miró con furia contenida. Le dio un leve empujón para alejarla.

-Mantente fuera de esto, Kitty. Esto solo le concierne a tu novio y a mí. –

Kitty tragó hondo al recibir su mirada asesina.

-¿Sabes? He estado esperando el momento apropiado para terminar algo que dejamos inconcluso. Nada ni nadie podrá salvar tu culo.– y John le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

Bobby cayó hacia el suelo de espaldas.

-Volvamos a empezar¿qué hacías con Marie esta mañana? –

Kitty buscó con la mirada alguien que quisiera detener la pelea cuando divisó a Logan recostado de una pared mirando todo con una actitud indolente.

-¡Señor Logan! Tiene que hacer algo. –

-¿Para? Me interesa escuchar la respuesta de tu noviecito. –

Impotente, su mirada regresó hacia la escena entre su novio y John. Bobby se colocó de pie y se arrojó sobre John. El esquivó un puño que iba en dirección a su rostro pero no así el otro dirigido a su estomago. John se dobló por el dolor.

-Lo que sucedió entre Marie y yo esta mañana no te concierne. –

Kitty tomó una gran bocanada de aire, recelosa de lo que Bobby pudiera implicar con ese comentario críptico. John, ignorando por completo el dolor, perdió toda cordura y esta vez no le dio solo un golpe, fueron tres puños consecutivas al rostro.

-No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella. – exigió John entre dientes.

-No eres su dueño y mucho menos es ella un objeto que te pertenezca. –

-Es mía, Drake, te guste o no. –

-Ella no se merece alguien como tú. Eres una escoria y un traidor que nos dio la espalda para seguir al hombre que casi mata a Rogue.–

En esta ocasión, John se arrojó sobre Bobby. El ataque fue uno sin misericordia alguna. A cada puño, una nueva lesión. Bobby adquirió una nariz rota y lo que el sospechó como una muela menos en su dentadura cuando la escupió. John, además de su labio partido en dos lugares, tenía lo que pronto sería un ojo amoratado.

-¡Logan! –

Logan suspiró, fastidiado. Era Ororo. Ahora tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras Hank separaba a Bobby, Logan hizo lo mismo con John.

-No puedo creer que hayas permitido una conducta como esta. – reclamó 'Ro mientras examinaba a cada joven.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, Stormie. – le replicó Logan.

Ella le envió una mirada desdeñosa. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que odiaba ese apodo para que él descontinuara su uso?

-Logan tiene razón, Ororo. Es la única manera que los dos podrán dejar atrás sus rencillas. –

Hank recibió una mirada llena de reprobación por parte de 'Ro. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba, que Hank estuviera de lado de Logan.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Logan mientras trataba de sujetar a John, quien aún quería continuar la pelea, - Ya liberaste un poco de tu frustración. Compórtate como el hombre que Marie necesita en estos momentos a su lado. –

Ese comentario logró congelarlo. Marie… Su luz, su vida, su alma. ¡Dios! No podía morir. Ahora que la había hallado y junto a ella había conocido lo que era el paraíso; no podía abandonarlo.

Logan miró detenidamente al piromaniaco, estaba a punto de entrar a un estado de pánico. Por extrañas razones en las cuales Logan no quiso cavilar, guió al joven hasta su dormitorio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tomes un buen baño, eso te ayudara un poco. Luego te acompañaré hasta donde esta Marie. ¿De acuerdo?–

El asintió, su cabeza a miles de kilómetros de allí. Logan no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por él. Después de todo compartían la misma ansiedad y desesperación. No tenía idea de que sería capaz si perdía a su dulce Marie. Fue ella quien lo llevó a su redención. Sí, admitía que llegó a amar a Jean, perdiendo toda razón y cordura por ella. Pero fue Marie quien lo ayudó a encontrar el verdadero camino, cuando la halló en la parte posterior de su camioneta. Ella, con toda la inocencia de una jovencita que apenas dejaba atrás su niñez. Ella con sus enormes ojos marrones, su dulce sonrisa y siempre dispuesta a dar de si a pesar de los golpes que recibió en esta vida.

Con un buen duchazo y un poco más calmado, John se dejo llevar por Logan. El impacto de volver a ver a su Marie conectada a toda esa maquinaria con su intermitente sonido y toda su piel mortalmente pálida, casi lo hace perder su equilibrio si no llega a ser por que Logan detuvo su caída. Aturdido por la angustia, John no se percató de cómo Logan acercó una silla para que se sentara. Ya sentado, tomó una de las manos de Rogue. Fría. John la llevó a sus labios, tratando de proveerle de su calor. A ella no le agradaba el frío. Se lo había dicho en una de esas noches que habían estado juntos, todo el cuerpo femenino desnudo acercándose al suyo, buscando el calor que él le daba. Con su otra mano echó hacia atrás con suma ternura toda esa cabellera marrón que él tanto amaba.

-Marie. – murmuró él, -No me dejes. –

Logan solo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Detestaba equivocarse y en definitiva, se había equivocado con respecto al joven. Solo un ciego no podría ver lo afectado que se encontraba John por el estado de Rogue. El amaba a Rogue sin duda alguna. Era increíble como la pequeña podía enroscar a los chicos malos en sus dedos y prácticamente tenerlos bajo su merced. Logan cogió otra silla y se sentó al extremo opuesto de la cama donde estaba John, preparado para hacer su vigilia. No permitiría que ella decidiera dejarlos atrás, aún si de su vida dependiera que no sucediera.

* * *

Lo sé, un poco corto pero no podía añadirle más al capítulo, sentí que lo dañaría si lo hacía. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a **KaAn** y **ahmaira** por sus mensajes.


	10. Un Grave Error

Jubilee nunca estuvo preparada para lo que vio. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Se le dificultaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, en la cama. Casi parecía una… ella movió su rostro de lado a lado, no quería pensar en ello. Peter, sintiendo su dolor, tomó su mano para apretarla con delicadeza. Ella vio a John, se le veía tan destruido. Tendría que comerse sus palabras; John si amaba a Rogue. Y eran muchos en la escuela los que estaban cambiando de opinión respecto a él. No muy lejos de John, se encontraba Logan, quien al sentirlos a ambos entrar se volteó a mirarlos y les hizo un leve gesto invitándolo a que se acercaran.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Jubilee en voz baja, ese era su segundo día en ese estado.

-No ha habido ningún cambio. – les informó Logan con pesar en su voz.

Peter se había acercado a John y le palmeó algo nervioso el hombro de su amigo. Poco a poco, John había aceptado que el corpulento ruso le ofreciera su amistad. En un principio fue a insistencias de Rogue que lo hiciera, pero John pudo apreciar por si mismo el gran corazón del chico.

-¿John? – le llamó Jubilee en voz baja, -Si deseas ir a darte un duchazo y tomar un descanso puedes hacerlo. Yo me quedaré con ella.–

El movió su rostro en un gesto negativo. No quería irse del lado de Rogue.

-Vamos, chico. Lo necesitas. Ambos lo necesitamos. –

Logan sentía una peculiar responsabilidad hacia el piromaniaco. La pequeña lo amaba y era su deber cuidar de él. Si hubiese tenido una leve idea de las implicaciones que conllevaría al aceptar a la fugitiva y prometerle que le cuidaría… una sonrisa agridulce apareció en sus labios. Nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Gracias a ella había tenido un poco de luz en su vida.

-Ven. – dijo él sacando a John de la silla, - Sabes que Jubilee cuidará muy bien de ella. –

-Tan pronto como ella despierte… - pidió John.

-Te lo haré saber. – le replicó Jubilee.

Por segunda vez, Logan lo guió hasta su cuarto. El estaba fuera de toda duda con respecto a lo que sentía John por Rogue. Aunque el jovenzuelo trató de ocultar las ocasiones que lloraba por ella, Logan pudo captarlas debido a sus agudizados sentidos. Logan lo miró detenidamente mientras salía del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Ya no era el mismo chiquillo que vio por última vez en Alkali, varias cicatrices cruzaban sus brazos y pecho… las mismas que él tendría si no tuviera el factor de sanación rápida. Y ese aire de dureza y desconfianza contra todos en la vida; era una versión más joven de si mismo. Pero la bella sureña ya debió haber penetrado dentro de ese duro cascarón que era su exterior al igual que lo había hecho con él.

-Trata de descansar. – le ordenó Logan.

John miró su cama; la cama en la cual nunca había dormido.

-No puedo. – murmuró él recordando las pasadas noches. Solo podía hacerlo con unos brazos a su alrededor. Los únicos que le proveían paz y seguridad en este mundo tan incierto para él.

-No hemos dormido nada y necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas para cuando ella despierte. Ella necesitará de ti a su lado. –

-¿Y si no despierta? –

-No digas eso. – sus palabras se escucharon más duras de lo que realmente quiso.

-He perdido tanto en esta vida. – y la voz de John se quebró.

-Esta vez no será así. –

-Yo no soy Marie, que vive confiada y segura de cada palabra que dices. –

Logan no quería aceptar esa posibilidad; no podía permitirse perderla. No a ella.

-No sucederá porque yo me encargaré de ello personalmente. ¿De acuerdo, chico? –

John miró a Logan y pudo discernir el brillo determinado en sus ojos. Y recordó una ocasión, años atrás cuando a la mansión llegó una desorientada Rogue luego de ser raptada por Magneto y un apenas vivo Wolverine recluido en el área de enfermería. Recordaba que cada vez que hablaba con ella no estaba seguro de si lo hacía con Rogue o Wolverine, tan marcada estaba la personalidad del lobo en ella.

-Ahora necesitas coger una siesta. –

-De verás no puedo. – murmuró John, se sentía exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente pero no podía hacerlo, - No sin ella. –

Logan arqueó una ceja. Sus palabras confirmaron lo que él sospechaba estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas. Hizo un gesto con su rostro para que lo siguiera. Un curioso John, lo siguió en silencio. Logan se detuvo ante el cuarto de Rogue y abrió la puerta.

-Estoy seguro que si duermes aquí podrás hacerlo. –

John lo miró algo dudoso.

-No soy el tonto que me creen ser. Sé que ha estado sucediendo en las noches entre ustedes dos. Toma una siesta que yo iré a hacer lo mismo. Tan pronto me despierte vengo a buscarte. – y con esas palabras se fue.

John entró al cuarto donde había compartido tantos momentos con Marie. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Ese aroma singular de ella estaba impregnado a las sábanas y frazadas, entremezclado con el suyo. Reclinó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Todo el dolor que había mantenido encerrado en su interior emergió sin ningún tipo de inhibición. No pudo controlar los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. El que siempre se había prohibido a si mismo a llorar, que ni tan siquiera lloró cuando sus padres no quisieron saber nada más de él y ahora lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Perdido entre las lágrimas, entró al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_-¿Johnny? –_

_El abrió sus ojos y la vio sentada frente a él en la cama._

_-¡Marie! – exclamó, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, - Pero¿cómo…? –_

_Con suma ternura, ella acarició su rostro con una de sus menudas manos._

_-He venido a decirte adiós. –_

_-¿Adiós? - ¿de qué hablaba ella? _

_-No puedo quedarme… La luz… es tan hermosa. –_

_Y era cierto, a espaldas de ella, en algún punto del cuarto, resplandecía una singular luz._

_-¡Oh no! – su voz llena de angustia, -¡No lo harás! –_

_-¡Adiós Johnny! Siempre velaré por ti. – y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz._

John se levantó abruptamente, abriendo sus ojos. Eso no había sido un sueño. De un salto, salió de la cama y echó a correr con el corazón en su boca. Al tomar una vuelta, tropezó con Jubilee, quien estaba acompañada por un angustiado Peter. Ella tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas…

-Rogue… - comenzó ella a decir para detenerse a llorar.

-No, no, no… - repitió él y continuó su carrera. ¡Mierda¿Por qué permitió que lo convencieran? Nunca debió irse de su lado.

Llegó a donde estaba Rogue acostada, Hank le quitaba la última de sus conexiones a las máquinas. Al ver a John:

-Lo siento mucho, chico. –

-¡No! –gritó él enfurecido.

Se acercó a Rogue y tomándola por los hombros, comenzó a agitarla con brusquedad.

-No puedes hacerme esto. No te atrevas. ¡Maldita sea, Marie! –

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – entró un desorientado Logan al cuarto; Jubilee le había buscado y solo había llorado como una loca frente a él sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Desconcertado, vio a un John sacudiendo a una Marie, sus extremidades flácidas y su hermoso rostro sin color en un extraño ángulo. E inmediatamente captó que sucedía… No. No lo permitiría de nuevo, no a ella… Y sin pensarlo, la arrebató de los brazos de John para acercar la frente femenina y colocarla en su mejilla.

-Vamos… - exigió un desesperado Logan, su piel estaba tan fría.

John se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos a su cabello y a moverse de atrás hacia delante. Nunca había sentido nada igual mientras observaba a Logan intentar que reaccionara al contacto de su piel. Estaba muerta, no respondía. Escuchó un desgarrador gemido… y para su horror, descubrió que había escapado de su garganta. Muerta. No sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos, escuchar su dulce risa, ver esos ojos marrones brillar y oscurecerse cuando John la acariciaba en ese lugar que él sabía la hacía gemir. ¡No! El dolor lo haría perder su sanidad, su cordura…

-¡Vamos! – gritó Logan.

-Logan… - comenzó Hank a protestar.

-¡No! – rugió Logan, -¡No permitiré que muera! –

Y no hubo terminado de decir esto, cuando aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Un petrificado John observó como toda la piel de Logan comenzó a abrirse en heridas que sangraban. Rogue, despertando abruptamente, empujó a Logan con violencia. El cayó al suelo inconsciente y Rogue lo miró aturdida y aterrorizada.

-¿Marie? – la llamaron en apenas un susurro, como si tuvieran el temor de que desaparecería.

Ella miró al dueño de esa voz, unos ojos aguamarinas que parecían devorarla.

-¡Oh Dios, Marie! –

Ella captó sus intenciones y se alejó de él, aún en la cama, tratando de acercar su cuerpo todo lo posible a la pared.

-¡No te acerques! – gritó ella, al borde del histerismo.

Miró al doctor Mc Coy atender a Logan; esas heridas solo podían significar algo. Su mutación había regresado. Se llevó las manos a sus brazos, tratando de sentirse cubierta. Su piel era venenosa, mortalmente peligrosa… de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar; por Logan que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y por todo lo que ella había perdido.

-Marie, por favor. –

-No soy Marie. Marie esta muerta. Soy Rogue. –

-No es cierto. – le refutó John.

-No lo intentes, John. – gimió ella al verlo acercarse a ella.

-No me pidas algo así. –

Necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos, apretarla contra su cuerpo. Había sentido que la había perdido para siempre y era una necesidad casi física sentirla, sentir su calor.

-No me importa morir. – dijo él en voz baja, -Porque ya lo hice, al creer que te había perdido para siempre. –

En un gesto lleno de desesperación, la tomó por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo femenino rígido, esperó al inicio de su reacción al sentir el contacto de la piel de John…y nada sucedió. Ella permitió que esos fuertes brazos la estrecharan contra ese sólido cuerpo que tanta seguridad le proveía.

-¿Qué le hice a Logan? –

Ella lo sintió temblar violentamente.

-Creímos que te habíamos perdido, Marie. – su voz se escuchó ronca por la emoción y la apretó aún más.

Rogue entonces comprendió que sucedió. Logan le había permitido absorber su factor de sanación instantánea.

-¿John? – le llamó el doctor, -¿Podrías ayudarme con Logan? Necesito llevarlo a una cama. –

-Ve. – le dijo Rogue, sintiendo que no quería dejarla sola, -Estoy bien. Logan ahora necesita de tu ayuda. –

John ayudó al doctor Mc Coy levantar a Logan y acomodarlo en una cama. El canadiense no tenía idea de lo agradecido que se sentía John. Era una deuda que nunca podría devolverle.

-Gracias, puedo continuar solo desde aquí. –

John asintió y caminó hacia Rogue.

-Vamos, quiero que vuelvas a acostarte. – y él la empujó con suavidad, -Debes descansar.-

Por extraña razón, ella se sentía exhausta y no discutió. Contrariada, sus ojos se cerraban a su propia voluntad.

-¿John? –

-¿Mmm? –

-No me dejes sola. –

-No lo haré. –

Y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¿Doctor Mc Coy? –

El amable mutante pudo captar el tono de preocupación en la voz del joven.

-Estará bien, es solo que su cuerpo necesita descansar. Pronto estaré con ella. –

John la miraba dormir, la acompasada respiración levantando y bajando su pecho. A pesar de todo, todavía estaba algo alterado. Estuvo tan seguro de que la había perdido para siempre. Jamás se había sentido igual, ni tan siquiera cuando sus padres lo abandonaron al descubrir que era un mutante. La calle le ofrecía mejores opciones de vida que permanecer junto a ellos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió cuando la señorita Munroe entró al laboratorio médico. La escuchó hacerle preguntas sobre el estado de Logan y Rogue, consternada por lo que Jubilee le había informado. El sintió una mano suave en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –

El miró a la señorita Munroe. No; no estaba bien. Todo su mundo había dado un drástico giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Odiaba sentir esa peculiar vulnerabilidad. ¡Por todos los cielos! El era Pyro, un dios entre los insectos. No podía permitirse esas debilidades, él que había luchado junto a uno de los más grandes lideres de mutantes contra las situaciones más improbables de salir victorioso. Nunca dudando, nunca temiéndole a una posible muerte y aquí se encontraba, breves minutos atrás, llorando como un marica porque pensó que Marie había muerto.

-Sí. – mintió él.

Ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa serena que era solo suya.

-Me alegra saber que todo resultó salir bien al final. –

John solo asintió. Pero temía que estaba en desacuerdo con la creadora de tormentas. Nada estaba bien. Todo estaba muy lejos de estar bien.


	11. Solo Cenizas

El buen doctor Mc Coy le había permitido al fin salir del ala médica de la mansión. Era agradable estar en su cama y en su habitación luego de tres días recluida en esa área. Logan sería el próximo en irse. El sí que se lo estaba tomando mal. La señorita Munroe le había exigido que siguiera las órdenes del doctor pues él sabía lo que hacía.

John la había ayudado a llegar a su cuarto. Rogue no sabía que entender de la actitud lejana y distante de John. Era cuidadoso con ella, siempre solicito y atento, pero todo lo hacía con cierta impersonalidad. La acomodó en la cama, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien y no le faltara nada.

-¿John? –

-¿Sí? – parecía que estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí.

-¿Qué sucede? –

El la miró y sonrió a medias.

-¿Qué habría de suceder? – dijo él indiferente; pero no pudo engañar a Rogue. Algo no estaba bien.

-Estas molesto conmigo. – ella decidió ser franca e ir al grano, -¿Es debido al regreso de mi mutación? –

-Jamás, - dijo él con dureza, - vuelvas a decir algo así. Tu mutación no es un castigo. –

-Para mí lo es. – dijo ella en voz baja.

Con aspereza, la agarró por los brazos para alzarla; los ojos marrones al nivel de los aguamarinas.

-No lo es. Esa cualidad es la que nos hace superior al resto de la humanidad. –

-Eres tú hablando o acaso es Magneto. – su voz se escuchó con rabia apenas contenida.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a sermonearla sobre los ideales del hombre que intentó matarla?

-¿Y qué si opino lo mismo que Magneto? El ha sido el único líder que ha velado por el bienestar de todos nosotros los mutantes. –

-El profesor Xavier también lo hizo. –

El dejó escapar una risa burlona y fría. A los oídos de Rogue llegó como una maliciosa y hasta peligrosa. ¿Con que demonio ella estaba jugando? No pudo evitar recordar lo que su madre le decía cuando pequeña; _"Nunca juegues con fuego porque podrías quemarte."_

-Estas bromeando conmigo¿no, Marie? –

Ella no se echaría hacia atrás y en un gesto inconsciente, levantó su barbilla en una actitud llena de reto.

-Al menos el profesor no intentó matarme. ¿Es ese el tipo de líder que admiras? Uno que no le importó si asesinaba a una niña de apenas dieciséis años; después de todo los medios justifica el fin. ¿No es así, Pyro? –

El la liberó y la miró realmente enfurecido.

-¿Dónde está mi encendedor? – su voz se escuchó con una suavidad peligrosa.

-En la primera gaveta de mi cómoda. – no le importó si lo utilizaba para carbonizarla en ese momento.

Lo buscó y sin tan siquiera mirarla, salió de la habitación. Rogue estaba colérica. Y deseó que se cayera por las escaleras y se rompiera el cuello o algo igual de doloroso y mortal. De todos los hombres arrogantes y necios… ¿Cómo se atrevía? Cogiendo su almohada, se la acercó al rostro y dejó escapar un grito lleno de rabia. Para su total coraje, luego de gritar comenzó a llorar como una tonta. Algo no estaba bien con John. Se acurrucó en la cama en estado fetal, sintiéndose desvalida y aterrorizada. ¿Por qué sentía que John se le estaba escapaba de sus manos?

* * *

Logan sintió algo suave rozar su brazo y abrió sus ojos. Era un cabello entremezclado con marrón y platino. Marie dormía, su cabeza recostada de la cama y su cuerpo sentado en una silla que había acercado, pero siempre con la precaución de no tocarlo.

-Marie. – le llamó él.

Ella abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Logan no necesitó preguntarle para saber si había llorado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

-Hey. ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó ella.

-Sí. Saber porque estas aquí y no en tu cama. –

-El no vino. –

Logan arqueó una ceja.

-¿El piromaniaco? –

Ella asintió, todo su rostro arrebolado.

-Toda la semana anterior, entraba a mi cuarto tarde en la noche para dormir conmigo… Pero esta noche no lo hizo. ¿Le… le dirás a la señorita Munroe? –

-Eres lo bastante grandecita para saber que haces.- y luego de una breve pausa, -¿Quieres hablar de ello? –

-Es tarde, Logan. Deberías dormir para que recuperes tus fuerzas.-

-Tú también deberías estar haciendo lo mismo, en tu cuarto y en tu cama. – él la reprendió.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno, ya estoy despierto y sabes lo difícil que se me hace volver a tomar el sueño. Una charla no me vendría mal. – y se sentó en la cama, -¿Discutieron? –

-Sí. Pero creo que ese no es el problema. John me esconde algo. –

-¿Algo? – y de nuevo arqueó una de sus cejas.

-No es el mismo conmigo, lo siento distanciado. – y ella se mordió su labio inferior para no llorar.

-Marie, yo sé que en estos momentos no me creerás pero ese chico adora hasta el suelo por donde caminas. –

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-En estos días he presenciado todo lo que el loco piromaniaco ha sufrido por ti y opino que ese es su problema. –

-No entiendo. –

-Para él fue muy traumatizante pensar que habías muerto. Estuvo a punto de perder toda cordura y si te hubiese muerto… - y Logan aspiró profundo, aún sintiendo muy de cerca lo que por poco ocurría, - Estoy seguro de que él no lo hubiese podido sobrellevar. Se hubiese deshecho en pedazos. Y no le debió de haber gustado para nada la sensación de total impotencia y vulnerabilidad. ¡Carajo! Hasta yo lo puedo entender.Yo sé lo que te puede hacer ver a alguien que amas, morir frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Puede jugar de una manera muy peligrosa con tu cordura. –

-¿Y es esa la razón por la que se irá? –

Rogue no sabía como pero estaba segura de que se iría. Nunca se podía domesticar a un animal salvaje.

-Sí. No será fácil pero tienes que dejarlo ir. El regresará. –

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – preguntó ella mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado para que no viera sus lágrimas.

-Porque te ama. No será capaz de vivir sin ti. –

-¿Fue esa la razón por la que regresaste¿Por la doctora Grey? –

-Sí pero no fue la única razón. Ya existía alguien antes que ella que había logrado cautivarme. – dijo él sonriendo a medias; hablar de Jean no le causaba ya tanto dolor… quizás gracias a una diosa del tiempo.

Con cuidado de no tocar su piel, Logan acarició la larga cabellera marrón.

-Vendrán momentos difíciles y de angustia pero tarde o temprano llegaran a su fin. Nada dura una eternidad, solo el amor. –

Ella asintió a pesar de que ese comentario no la reconfortaba. Perder a John sería como perder su otra mitad. Era dejar ir su corazón.

* * *

Esa era… ¿cuál número de esa noche? John dejó escapar una risita irónica. Estaba por completo ebrio. Luego de tener su discusión con Rogue, había ido al garaje de la mansión buscando uno de los tantos autos que allí se encontraba y sin permiso alguno, se subió a uno de ellos para conducir a la cantina más cercana. ¿Qué demonios hacía en la mansión? El no pertenecía en ese lugar. El ignoró la vocecita en su interior que le recordó por quien estaba allí… la hermosa dama sureña. De verás que había perdido el juicio. No era su negocio estar enamorado, mucho menos de la necia que no quería aceptar su mutación como única y que la hacía especial de todos los demás. Tampoco quiso escuchar a su corazón cuando le dijo que eso no era lo único que la hacía especial. Que lo primordial en ella era su gran corazón, su dulce inocencia y como se había entregado sin ninguna reserva a él.

Tenía que borrarlo todo de su corazón, arrancarla de su alma. ¿Acaso él no era Pyro, uno de los mutantes más temido por su asociación con Magneto y uno de los terroristas más buscado por el gobierno? El no podía permitirse el lujo de amar. Amor. Eso era solo para los débiles; sí, como el imbécil de Bobby. De nuevo no quiso escuchar la voz en su interior que le gritaba que esa no era la razón por la que quería abandonarla. Que todo lo que sentía era miedo. El paralizante temor de volver a experimentar el terror de volverla a perder, de verla muerta entre sus brazos. Eso no era cierto. El no le temía a nada. El miedo solo era para los tontos y él no era uno. Y se confortó con esa mentira.

-¡Qué extraño! Pyro, ebrio en una cantina. –

El alzo su mirada para posarla en un rostro que pensó no volvería a ver.

-¿Qué carajo quieres, Callisto? – preguntó él fastidiado, -No creo que vinieras a admirar el paisaje de los suburbios. Tu placer es vivir bajo tierra, en la basura de la ciudad. –

-¡Y siempre tan agradable! – su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-No me sigas jodiendo y acaba de decirme para que me buscas. –

-Yo no soy quien te busca, es Magneto. –

Había olvidado por completo que él también debió haberse recuperado.

-No le agradó saber que regresaras al nido de las ratas. –

-¿Y? – dijo él indiferente.

-Está esperando por ti. –

John no dijo nada e ignoró a Callisto.

-¿Qué respuesta le doy? –

-Qué iré cuando me salga de los cojones. –

-No le gustará… -

-¿Sabes qué, Callisto? Me importa un bledo si le gusta o no esa respuesta. –

-¿Sabes qué, Pyro? – ella se burló de él, -Tu jefe se pondrá furioso ante esa respuesta. –

-Y ya dije que iré cuando me dé la real gana. _Mi jefe_ – y esto lo dijo con algo de desprecio, - no puede darse el lujo de escoger a los mutantes que se afilien a él. Magneto quiere un ejército y aceptará todo el que venga. –

El dio por terminada la conversación y Callisto así lo pudo captar, dejándolo solo con su bebida. John intentó de sacar de su cabeza una mirada marrón que por extraña razón tenía un brillo de dolor. No se dejaría persuadir por ella. Era ya momento de que regresara a ser lo que era. Un cabrón que no le importaba nada y a nadie; mucho menos a la dueña de esa mirada marrón… Su corazón dio un grito de protesta que él intentó ignorar.

* * *

Dos días sin verlo y sin saber nada de él. Dos malditos días que el dolor de su abandono la estaba enloqueciendo. En la mañana del segundo día había ido donde el doctor Mc Coy como había acordado. Le tomó varias pruebas, estaba muy interesado en como su mutación se estaba manifestando. En ocasiones podía levantar objetos de metales por telekinesia, en otras congelaba artículos que cogía y la desquiciaba no poder controlarlo. Surgían en los momentos más inesperados. Pero el más desquiciante de todos fue el que adquirió de John. No podía existir nada encendido a su alrededor.

-Muy interesante. – le había dicho el doctor cuando al retirarle la jeringuilla luego de extraerle sangre para una de las tantas pruebas, la herida que dejó se sanó inmediatamente.

¿Qué demonio era ella ahora? Solo le faltaba que la operaran para que cubrieran su esqueleto con adamantino.

-También quisiera hacer unos estudios y pruebas para descubrir porque tu piel solo le permite el contacto de John. – le informó.

De nada le valía poder hacerlo. ¿Cuándo sería lo suficiente inteligente para seguir sus ordenes? Se había prometido no creer más en promesas de amor y volvió a ignorarla como toda una tonta. Para meterse en el lío en el que estaba ahora. Un corazón roto en muchos pedazos y sin saber como colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Suspirando con gran pesar, se vistió con un cómodo camisón para dormir y se acostó en su cama. El sueño la eludiría pero tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

John entró al cuarto de Rogue, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que se había maldecido a si mismo. Estaba ya casi cerca de su destino para el lugar donde sabía encontraría a Magneto en el auto que había tomado _prestado _indefinidamente cuando dio una vuelta en u para regresar a la mansión. Lo que necesitaba era sacarla de su sistema. Solo se permitiría estar con ella una vez más y luego no daría vuelta atrás.

Enfurecido porque solo ella era la causante de todo lo que sentía y no quería sentirse así, se sentó en la cama y con violencia la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla. No quería amarla y deseó infligirle dolor, lastimar esos labios sensuales con su beso. Pero todas sus intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando la escuchó gemir. La amaba demasiado…

En su vida la habían despertado de esa manera. John la había besado con salvaje furia pero eran tantas sus ansias de volverlo a sentir que no reprimió el gemido de infinito placer. Toda su actitud cambió drásticamente al escucharla, el beso tornándose en uno tan tierno y agridulce. Porque no era idiota, sabía a que había venido. Era su despedida y no pudo contener las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

John besó cada una de esas lágrimas que bajaban por el hermoso rostro, pero ni tan siquiera eso lograría amilanarlo. Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Entonces¿por qué sentía que su alma sangraba? El dolor de saber que la abandonaría era físico, pero tampoco podría quedarse. Eso solo lo haría más vulnerable. Esas dos manos tan suaves como el más fino terciopelo sujetaron su rostro.

-Por favor, John, prométeme que te cuidarás. –

Esos ojos marrones lo miraron suplicantes y por varios segundos se sintió tentado de enviar sus decisiones al infierno.

-Lo haré. – murmuró él, su corazón contrayéndose.

A pesar de que estaba abandonándola, ella se preocupaba por su bienestar. John volvió a acercarse a esa boca que tanto lo enloquecía y paseó toda su lengua por su labio superior en un lento y sensual movimiento, para luego introducirla en esa boca y saborear toda su miel y dulzura. Luego sus manos agarraron la parte baja de su camisón y con suma suavidad la desvistió. No quería nada con rapidez, quería deleitarse en cada momento de la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos y perderse en la fascinación que le brindaba ese voluptuoso cuerpo. Sus ojos aguamarina la devoraron, tratando de guardar en su memoria cada curva, cada contorno de ese bello cuerpo femenino.

La boca masculina se acercó a esa punta rosa que él tanto amaba para tomarla y acariciarla con su lengua. Rogue arqueó todo su cuerpo y enredó sus manos en la cabellera castaño claro. Ella casi se sintió desfallecer del puro placer, esa lengua haciendo estragos en todos sus sentidos. Movió su boca hasta la otra punta, mientras sus manos recorrían con lentitud cada delicada curva.

Rogue, a su vez comenzó a desvestirlo, primero su camisa y luego sus pantalones. Al tenerlo por completo desnudo entre sus brazos, subió sus manos para acariciar esa amplia espalda y sentir el juego de músculos bajo estas. ¡Dios, cómo amaba sentir ese cuerpo desnudo y fornido unido al suyo! Ella besó su cuello y sus hombros, saboreando el salitre de su piel y ese peculiar gusto que era suyo. Con sus nuevos sentidos agudizados como los de Logan, pudo captar el olor a licor impregnado en su piel. Lo empujó y ella quedó sobre él. Bajó su cabeza para besar ese recio pecho, de nuevo saboreando su piel con su lengua y escuchó a John aspirar una gran bocanada de aire. Enredó las manos en la larga cabellera y halando con suavidad de ella, acercó los labios femeninos a los suyos en un beso ardiente que casi los consumió a ambos.

Rogue se acomodó sobre su ingle. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió su labio inferior mientras lo sentía introducirse dentro de ella. John la miró y pensó que jamás vería una imagen tan hermosa como la que le representó ella en esos breves momentos. Con deliciosa lentitud, ella comenzó a moverse y John siguió cada uno de esos movimientos. Entrelazó cada mano con cada una de las femeninas, sus ojos aguamarinas perdiéndose en la marrón. Sintiendo ese momento en que todo se detenía tan próximo a llegar, Rogue echó hacia atrás su cabeza y la larga cabellera café acarició los muslos de John. El, percatándose de que ella ya estaba cercana a ese grandioso momento, se permitió también alcanzarlo. Ella dejó escapar un grito lleno de placer y él a su vez, llamó a su única santa…

-¡Marie, oh Dios, Marie! –

Exhausta, ella se dejó caer sobre él. John la abrazó y buscando la frazada, cubrió a ambos cuerpos. Rogue se acurrucó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino.

-¿Te irás pronto? – preguntó ella con pesar.

-No. Me quedaré un poco más de tiempo. –

Ella solo asintió y bostezando, murmuró: -Te amo. – e inmediatamente quedo dormida.

-Yo también te amo. – dijo él angustiado.

Tenía que irse, todas esa tumultuosas emociones que ella despertaba en él… Eran eso, un simple lujo que no podía permitirse.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana, Rogue abrió sus ojos y en la almohada, justo frente a su nariz se encontraba el encendedor de John. Se llevó una mano a su boca para sofocar el sollozo que no pudo contener. Se había marchado. Cogió el encendedor y lo acercó a su pecho. Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que él lograra dominar cualquier demonio interno que lo estuviera torturando y que decidiera regresar. Tal vez él no se percató de ello, pero al dejar su encendedor le estaba indicando que volvería a ella. Y aquí lo esperaría. 


	12. Una Visita al Destino

Rogue corrió hacia Logan, tenía que confirmar los rumores.

-¿Es cierto Logan? –

El miró a la pequeña, sus marrones ojos brillando por la ilusión. Al menos un poco de alegría debía brindarle a la jovencita que tanto había sufrido con la pérdida del piromaniaco en las últimas dos semanas. El quería estar enojado y enfurecido con el inconsciente chico pero no podía. En cierta manera le recordaba a sí mismo y por todo lo que Logan había pasado tratando de hallar una razón en esta alocada vida como mutante. Solo esperaba que entrara en razón lo más pronto posible porque sino iría él personalmente a buscarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón con dos o tres golpes certeros a su cabeza hueca.

-Aparentemente es cierto. 'Ro salió a buscarlo al aeropuerto con una cierta doctora Mac Taggert. –

-Pero¿cómo…?-

-Todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta. Pero no deberíamos preocuparnos con esa pregunta sino estar agradecidos de tenerlo entre nosotros. -

-Tienes razón… No lo puedo creer. – dijo ella sonriendo, -Tendremos entre nosotros al profesor de regreso… es como un sueño. –

-Sí. – y él sonrió a medias.

-¿Cuándo llegaran? –

-En una hora o menos. –

-¿No deberíamos preparar algo para darle la bienvenida? – preguntó ella realmente ilusionada.

-Si deseas pero a mi no me incluyas. Yo no sé hacer nada con mis manos. –

-¡Oh Logan! – y ella rodó sus ojos, -Buscaré a Jubilee y Siryn. Estoy segura de que me ayudaran. –

El la vio alejarse, caminando con rápidos pasos. Al menos le ayudaría a mantener su cabeza alejada de todo pensamiento del piromaniaco. Esperaba que con la llegada del profesor, Rogue pudiera encontrar una mano amiga en el control de su nueva mutación. No necesitaba ser telepático para darse cuenta de que a ella le desconcertaban sus manifestaciones y no poder tener control sobre ellas. Pero de todas, la que más le desesperaba era la que había adquirido de John. Ella no podía enfrentarla y cada vez que hacía despliegue de ella, podía distinguir sin dificultad alguna el dolor en el rostro femenino. Solo esperaba que el mocosuelo regresara antes de lo que él esperaba…

* * *

Unos minutos más tardes, Rogue estaba en la cocina preparando varios aperitivos en lo que Jubilee junto a Siryn habían ido al centro comercial para adquirir artículos para adornar el pequeño salón donde le darían el recibimiento.

-Rogue. –

Ella miró a Bobby.

-Yo… - desde que ella se recuperó él había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre se sentía cohibido por lo que le hizo aquella mañana.

-¿Sabes qué, Bobby? –

El dio un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente. Temió que lo enviaría a freír espárragos.

-Sentémonos a hablar. –

Un sorprendido Bobby hizo lo que ella le indicó.

-Tú primero; tengo la idea de que querías decirme algo. –

-Es cierto, quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento. Yo… me asusté, Rogue. Todos pensamos que te morías. –

-Lo sé. – murmuró ella.

No podía estar molesta con Bobby, a pesar de todo él era un chico dulce y bondadoso. ¡Tan distinto a su piromaniaco!

-Me sentí muy mal por todas las cosas terribles que te dije e hice. –

-Bobby, está bien. – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

-Y tú¿estás bien? –

-Bajo lo que se puede esperar, sí, lo estoy. –

-Y… John… -

-Duele. No tienes idea de lo que me duele no tenerlo a mi lado. – su voz se escuchó angustiada.

-Lo amas. –

-Sí. De la misma manera que amas a Kitty. – y ella lo miró con fijeza a sus azules ojos.

-No puedo negarlo. – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella es una buena chica, dulce y de buen corazón. Me alegra escucharlo… porque ahora, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, he descubierto que nunca fuimos el uno para el otro.-

-No digas eso… -

-No, Bobby, sabes como yo que es verdad lo que digo. No voy a negar que me enojé al sentir que me habías cambiado por ella y que tú tal vez equivocaste tus sentimientos hacia mi, luego de estar con Kitty, por remordimientos por haberme dejado luego de yo haber tomado la cura. Pero Kitty es la adecuada para ti al igual que John lo es para mi. –

-Rogue, perdona que te diga esto, pero¿no deberías olvidarlo? Te abandonó. –

-El regresará. –

-¿Cómo puedes estar…? – él se detuvo cuando vio lo que ella le mostraba. Lo traía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El encendedor de John.

-Pero, él nunca deja eso fuera de su vista. Nunca. – y mirando a Rogue, -El realmente te ama. –

Rogue volvió a guardarlo.

-Cuando él regrese y venga por ti… Si no decide ser parte de nosotros… -

-Lo seguiré aunque sea a lo último de esta tierra. – contestó ella sin titubeo alguno.

-Y yo les desearé lo mejor. – y tomó una de las manos femeninas para apretarla suavemente.

Ya no eran los mismos chiquillos; los mismos que siempre andaban como los tres mosqueteros, Bobby, Rogue y John. La vida les había obligado a madurar y crecer antes de lo debido. Y como tal habían aprendido a enfrentarla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los preparativos? –

-Ya que lo mencionas… - y ella le sonrió.

Sí, Bobby era un buen chico.

* * *

Pyro caminaba junto a Magneto. John ya no existía. Ahora era Pyro, endemoniadamente furioso contra todos. La amargura en su interior lo hacía ser más cruel y vindicativo. Aparentemente Magneto quería tener un encuentro con cierta mujer de nombre Irene Adler o como solía llamarla su líder, Destiny. El en realidad no le importaba, solo estaba allí siguiendo sus órdenes. Ciertos rumores habían llegado hasta Magneto sobre una profecía que existía entre los mutantes. Una que al parecer estaba a punto de cumplirse y Magneto necesitaba saber quien sería el proveedor de que se cumpliera tal profecía. John entendía porque Magneto quería conocer de esta; su personalidad judía no le permitía menos. Profetas y Mesías, estaba seguro de que creció escuchando esas ideas de redención como él lo había hecho en su niñez.

Magneto le dio una ojeada al mutante que era su mano derecha. Había algo diferente en él. No solo su cabello había cambiado, gracias al cielo por ello, pero toda su actitud. Ya no escuchaba cada palabra suya como solía hacerlo, creyendo en cada una de ellas. En varias ocasiones desde que regresó se había atrevido a debatir algunas de sus decisiones. Sentía que tenía más rencor y odio que nunca… Y eso era muy bueno para sus intenciones. Manipular a alguien a través de esos sentimientos era lograr hacer lo que quisiera. Eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera. ¡Ah, si solo pudiera encontrar a Mystique! Tarde o temprano haría su aparición. Estaba contando con ello.

Se detuvieron frente a una cabaña en medio de la nada.

-Este es el lugar. – anunció Magneto.

Se acercaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Levantando la mano y con el primer toque que dio, la puerta se abrió. No estaba cerrada.

-Les estaba esperando.- dijo una mujer desde el interior de la cabaña.

-Es realmente buena en lo que hace¿eh? –comentó Magneto.

Pyro solo se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada. Presentía que tendría una charla interesante con la tal Destiny. Entraron al humilde pero cómodo hogar. La mujer de mediana edad estaba sentada en un viejo sofá, frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña mesa de centro con tres tazas y todo lo requerido para prepararlas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas oscuras.

-Buenas tardes. – saludó ella con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes, querida. – correspondió Magneto.

-…tardes… - refunfuñó John.

-Pyro¿serías tan amable de sentarte a mi lado? –

-¿Cómo en el infierno sabe mi nombre? –

-Te dije que era muy buena en lo que hace. –

Pyro se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

-Pyro, haz lo que la dama te ha pedido. –

A regañadientes, se acomodó en el sofá lo más lejano a ella.

-No suelo morder, Pyro. – dijo ella de buen humor, -¿Té o café? –

-Ninguno de los dos, gracias. – contestó Pyro.

-¿Té o café? – esta vez le dirigió la pregunta a Magneto.

-Té, gracias querida. –

-¿Y Mystique? – preguntó ella mientras le preparaba el té.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta la sabes mejor que yo, Destiny. –

Sonriendo de manera enigmática, le dijo:

-Solo te diré que te prepares a recibir una enfurecida Mystique más pronto de lo que esperas. –

-Era lo que me temía. –

-Bueno, ahora a lo que has venido. – ella se arrellanó en el sofá, acercando a sus labios una taza de humeante café a sus labios, -Solo te diré que la profecía cada día esta más cerca de ser cumplida. –

-Entonces pronto llegará nuestro salvador; el gran líder entre los mutantes. ¿Quién es? – preguntó Magneto ignorando por completo el respingo de incredulidad que lanzó Pyro.

-No diré nada más. – y volteándose hacia a Pyro, - Mis intenciones son de hablar con el jovencito aquí presente. Llevaba esperándote.–

-¿Sí? – dijo él de manera irrespetuosa, - No sé para que, yo no tengo nada que ver con usted. –

Ella solo se echó a reír, una risa tan dulce y suave como la de su… No; no se permitiría pensar en ella.

-¿Sabes? Es cierto lo que te dijo tu líder en una ocasión. Eres un dios entre los insectos. –

Magneto escuchó con atención a Destiny. Presagiaba que sería de suma importancia para estar esperando a Pyro para hablarle.

-Y lo que realmente te hace un dios es… - y ella colocó su mano en su pecho, en el área de su corazón, -esto. –

Todo el rostro de John se endureció.

-Yo no tengo un corazón. Eso es solo para los pusilánimes y débiles.-

-¡Oh si lo tienes! Lo dejaste atrás en el instituto Xavier para jóvenes con dotes especiales.–

Con que eso era lo que lo estaba carcomiendo… ¿cuál era el nombre de la jovencita? Rogue. Magneto era muy observador; él se había percatado de que Pyro sentía algo hacia ella en aquella ocasión en que junto a los _X –men _llegó hasta _Alkali_ en busca del profesor.

-Todo lo que estas sobrellevando te está ayudando a ser el hombre que tanto necesitaremos en un futuro cercano. Serás un gran líder. – y dirigiendo su rostro a Magneto, - Mucho más de lo que ha sido Magneto. Guiarás a nuestra gente, a toda nuestra gente en los momentos más oscuros de la historia de los mutantes hasta que llegue el _Esperado. _–

Pyro se quedó sin habla.

-Y todo eso lo lograrás por el amor que sientes hacia ella. –

_Ella. _Su Marie.

-Eso no es cierto. – dijo él con veneno en su voz.

No podía aceptarlo, él quería olvidarla. No quería sentir lo que llevaba en su corazón por ella.

-Las almas de ustedes dos ya están unidas; no puedes dar atrás. Es inútil que lo hagas.-

Un interesado Magneto observó a Pyro mientras se colocaba de pie. Con violencia en su voz, casi gritó:

-¡Usted no sabe nada! – y salió del lugar bruscamente.

-Muy interesante reacción. El pobre de verdad que esta perdido por lo que siente por… Rogue¿o me equivoco de jovencita? – preguntó Magneto luego de Pyro abandonar la cabaña.

-No te has equivocado. -

Para Magneto de momento todo pareció caer en su lugar.

-¡Es ella! – exclamó un estupefacto Magneto.

-Siempre fuiste muy astuto, Magneto. –

Y por primera vez en su vida, Destiny lo escuchó reírse. Quizás siendo la primera vez en la vida de Eric Leshner, mientras murmuraba incrédulo:

-Pyro y Rogue¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? –

-No te atrevas a meter tus manos en todo esto, Magneto. Te lo prohíbo. Todo tiene que seguir su curso natural. –

-Es tan tentador, la posibilidad… -

-No estoy bromeando, Magneto. –

-No lo haré. Pero no puedes prohibirme jugar con la idea. –

Ella rezongó.

-"_Y de la belleza que tiene la noche y la luna en sus cabellos nos llegará el Esperado por todos nosotros los marginados y su padre será el gran líder." –_ recitó Magneto.

-Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Existen personas inescrupulosas que desearían tener esa información en sus manos. Personas que desean que ese destino nunca ocurra. – le advirtió ella.

-Lo sé, Destiny. – le replicó esta vez un serio Magneto.


	13. Una Unión de Almas

Era tarde en la noche y Rogue miraba por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el semi-iluminado jardín. Entre los arbustos cubiertos de flores se paseaban Logan y la señorita Munroe. A pesar de la punzada de dolor por no tener a John a su lado, no pudo contener la sonrisa que amplió sus labios. Eran una hermosa pareja, la mano de la diosa de las tormentas entrelazada con el brazo de Logan. De improviso, Logan rodeó la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo. Comenzó a bailar suavemente con ella entre sus brazos y en el apuesto rostro masculino Rogue vio lo que le pareció como una sonrisa pícara. Así que su lobo también tenía su aire de travesuras. Al igual que un piromaniaco que era el dueño de su corazón. Ella vio como Logan bajaba su cabeza y besaba a la señorita Munroe. Ella se alejó de la ventana para permitirles su privacidad.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los cristales de su ventana, dándole un aire irreal a todo su cuarto. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a John! Sus marrones ojos miraron la luna que podía ver desde su cama. Una hermosa luna llena, prometedora de romances y testigo secreto de besos y caricias robadas entre amantes. La opaca pero bella luz, perfecta para hacer el amor… y cerrando sus ojos suspiró.

* * *

Pyro observaba la enorme luna que parecía que pronto caería sobre él. Sus suaves rayos iluminando la oscuridad, trayendo a su memoria otra blancura en una hermosa manta de oscuridad que tanto amaba aspirar y acariciar. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo, su cuerpo casi escondido entre la hierba silvestre. No quería cerrar sus ojos; solo le traerían recuerdos dolorosos…

* * *

_La halló sentada en el suelo de su habitación. Tenía el encendedor entre sus manos e intentaba controlar la llama que de él surgía. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la grácil figura en el suelo y sentándose tras de ella, rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos._

_-John… -_

_-Sshhh. –_

_Rogue permitió que ese fuerte brazo la acercara a ese compacto pecho. Con suma delicadeza, la mano masculina tomó la mano que tenía el encendedor y con destrezas que solo le pertenecían a John, comenzó a mostrarle como dirigir la lengua de fuego. Le enseñó como hacer figuras en el aire y algunas de ellas lograron que Rogue riera, complacida. Luego le mostró como usar las llamas como escudo y como lanzarlas para su defensa._

_Ella estaba por completa fascinada, sintiendo como todo el calor de John corría dentro de sus venas. Ella giró su rostro para acariciar el cuello de John con su nariz._

_-Te amo. –dijo ella._

_-Lo sé… Yo también te amo. –_

_Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. No era un sueño lo que compartían, eran sus almas que habían salido en búsqueda del otro. John bajó su rostro para besar esos labios sensuales y así acallar el dolor del deseo de no tenerla a su lado. Miel, pura y exquisita miel le proveían esos labios. Con sensual lentitud, comenzó a bajar sus manos, acariciando cada curva de ese delicado cuerpo. Tan suave, tan dulce… Halló la curva de sus senos y se deleitó en ellos. Sus dedos acariciando esa sensitiva punta y la escuchó gemir, ese sonido tan exquisito que lo hacía perder toda razón._

_El bajó uno de los manguillos de su delicada pijama y besó el descubierto hombro, mientras bajaba el otro manguillo. La pijama formó una laguna de suave satín alrededor de sus caderas. John la giró en sus brazos, sus ojos devorando toda esa desnuda piel que tenía un hermoso brillo translucido. Resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Los ojos marrones lo miraban, reluciendo de manera febril y se cerraron cuando la mano masculina comenzó de nuevo su viaje por toda esa piel descubierta, dejando un rastro que parecía quemarla en su interior. Como si él la estuviera marcando con su fuego, haciéndola por completo suya. _

_-John. –gimió ella consumida por sus llamas._

_-¿Sí, mi amor? – preguntó él, su voz ronca por la emoción._

_-Hazme el amor. –_

_Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó escuchar. La alzo en sus brazos, caminó con ella hasta la cama y la depositó sobre esta. La despojó de la suave pijama, toda su gloriosa desnudez a la vista de esos ojos aguamarinas que parecían brillar como dos piedras preciosas. Rogue se sentó sobre sus pies y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de John. Abriéndola, acercó sus temblorosos labios a esa piel que era deliciosamente dorada y besó cada centímetro de ella. John aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Amaba sentir esa dulce boca en su piel. No pudiendo contenerse más, se quitó sus pantalones y sus calzones para arrojarlos al suelo. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, John sobre Rogue._

_Fue electrificante la sensación de roce entre los desnudos cuerpos. Nada obstruía la unión. John tomó posesión de los labios en un beso exquisitamente suave, saboreando cada contorno de esa boca con su lengua. Rogue subía de manera acariciante sus pies por sobre todas esas largas y fornidas piernas, deleitándose en su fortaleza. Sus manos bajaban por sus duros costados, para luego acariciar esos músculos que se contraían en su bello trasero. _

_Ella subió sus piernas para rodear las caderas masculinas y permitirle el acceso a esa área que solo él conocía íntimamente. Para John fue regresar a su hogar, mientras con lentitud entraba en ella. No importaba donde estuviera, si la tenía así entre sus brazos, eso bastaba para sentirse en su hogar. Ella era su corazón y su alma y nada ni nadie le arrebataría eso de su ser; estaba tatuado eternamente en él. Siguiendo la candente danza de la pasión, ambas almas ascendieron, unidas, a ese lugar que era la gloria y la belleza, lo puro y lo sublime. John miró ese hermoso rostro, los ojos marrones brillando por la intensidad del momento._

_-Te amo. ¡Dios, Marie! Te amo. – y se permitió dejarse llevar por todas las arrolladoras sensaciones que arrasaron su ser._

_Marie enredó sus manos en la cabellera y acercó ese rostro para esconderlo en la curva de su cuello._

_-Te amo, John. – su acento sureño haciendo estragos a los sentidos de John._

_Para su total horror y sorpresa, los sollozos sacudieron todo su ser._

_-Todo estará bien, John. – murmuró ella de manera consoladora, -Sé que todo estará bien y vendrás a mí en el momento adecuado. –_

_-¡Oh Dios, Marie! – y otro espasmo de sollozos volvió a arremeter contra él, - ¿Qué me sucede? Mi alma… está sangrando. Tengo tanto miedo, de lo que vendrá, de un desconocido destino… y de perderte para siempre. –_

_-Siempre estaré contigo¿no lo sabías? – dijo ella con dulzura._

_Y eso pareció tranquilizarlo, permitiendo que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de ella. Sintiendo la hermosa armonía de la unión de sus almas. Recordando las palabras de Destiny. "Eres un dios entre los insectos… Las almas de ustedes dos ya están unidas; no puedes dar hacia atrás. Es inútil que lo hagas."_

_-Y por siempre te esperaré. – dijo la voz femenina llena de ternura._

* * *

Pyro despertó, su corazón oprimido por una asfixiante necesidad… 

-¡No! – gritó él enfurecido hacia el cielo, no estando seguro de si su furia era debido a todo lo que sentía dentro de él… o por haber sido arrebatado tan bruscamente de esos dulces brazos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

-Marie. – murmuró él.

Lo asaltó una extraña urgencia, una necesidad de tenerla cerca… Todo su ser presagiando que ella lo necesitaba a su lado para ser protegida pero¿de qué?

* * *

Rogue despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos. John había estado en su cuarto, con ella. No tenía duda alguna de ello. Aún podía sentir el fuego correr a través de sus venas. Su marca. Ella era suya y él le pertenecía. Por siempre.

* * *

-¡Concéntrense! - exclamó un colérico Logan. 

Luego de la batalla en Alcatraz, él hizo de los ejercicios en el _Cuarto de Peligros,_ más fuertes e implacables.

-¡Maldita sea, Logan! – le gritó a su vez Rogue, -¿Qué más carajo quieres de nosotros? –

Ella era la única de todo el grupo de jóvenes que tenía el atrevimiento de hablarle así Logan.

-¡El cien por ciento de todo lo que tengan! –

-¿Es eso, entonces? De acuerdo. –

Buscó el encendedor de John entre su uniforme de entrenamiento. Increíble que pudiera guardarlo en tan ceñida ropa, pero no podía estar sin él ni un solo segundo. Recordando lo que John le había enseñado la noche anterior, lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia uno de los centinelas. Esa misma llama, con gran agilidad la envió al próximo centinela, deteniendo a cada uno de ellos con sus certeros movimientos.

-No está nada mal. – comentó un Logan, cigarro en su boca, realmente complacido mientras observaba a todos los centinelas carbonizados a su derredor.

La imagen proyectada desapareció.

-Rogue. – dijeron por el intercomunicador, -¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? Me gustaría tener una charla. –

-¿Qué hice mal ahora? – preguntó Rogue a nadie en particular, reconociendo la voz del profesor.

-¿Para mis estándares? Nada. – le replicó Logan.

Ella solo se limitó a hacerle una mueca con sus labios. Se dirigió a las duchas; no podía ir al ver al profesor toda sudorosa y olorosa a nada agradable. Emergió luego de unos minutos, vestida con su ropa de siempre, los _jeans_, su chaqueta y guantes en dirección a la oficina del profesor. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y le dijeron:

-Adelante. –

El hombre de desconocido rostro le sonrió abiertamente. A todos se les dificultaba un poco verlo en ese nuevo cuerpo. Pero aún así no disminuía la alegría de tenerlo de regreso entre ellos. A pesar de su nuevo cuerpo, aún continuaba utilizando su silla de ruedas.

Ella se sentó justamente frente a su escritorio.

-Esa fue una demostración muy ágil de tus nuevas habilidades. –

Desde su regreso, él inmediatamente había comenzado a ayudarla con sus nuevas habilidades, tratando de enseñarle a controlarlas.

-Bueno, imagino que sí. – replicó ella a la evasiva.

-Anoche percibí una… podríamos decir perturbación en el mundo astral. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu nuevo control? –

-¿Astral? – ella lo miró realmente perdida.

-Es un plano donde nuestro cuerpo físico no existe pero si nuestras almas. –

Todo el rostro de Rogue se enrojeció por la vergüenza. El no… no pudo…

-Solo sentí la perturbación; no fui testigo de nada más. – y él le sonrió de manera aplacadora, - Fue John¿no es así? Pude sentir su signatura junto a la tuya… como ahora todavía la puedo sentir. –

Ella solo asintió, algo asustada.

-No hay nada malo en ello, Rogue. Deberías de sentirte agraciada. No somos muchos los que podemos compartir ese tipo de enlace.–

-Pero¿no debería ser telepática o algo parecido? –

-No necesariamente. Rogue, la humanidad esta evolucionando para bien de esta, contrario a lo que opinan muchos. Nuestra evolución no es solo física, también nuestro yo cognoscitivo, ese lugar en nuestras mentes que aún tenemos muchas áreas desconocidas por explorar. Aparentemente, tanto tú como John han logrado algo de esa evolución a través de lo que sienten uno por el otro. –

Las palabras del profesor parecieron penetrar su interior, todavía algo estupefacta. John estaba en esos momentos con ella, lo cual significaba que ella también debía estar con él.

-¡Wow! –

-Justamente la palabra para describirlo. – dijo el profesor sonriendo, - Es probable que en algunas ocasiones podrán compartir pensamientos, emociones fuertes del otro o hasta tener premoniciones de algo que pueda sucederle al otro. –

Rogue concentró su ser y lo halló en un lugar de su cabeza y corazón. Sorprendida, pudo captar sin dificultad una gama de sensaciones de parte de John. Añoranza, ansiedad de tenerla tan lejos y toda la fuerza de su amor por ella. Comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, el profesor volvió a sonreírle.

-Como dije hace unos minutos atrás, han sido otorgados con el más precioso regalo que se le puede brindar a seres como ustedes, seres con habilidades especiales. ¿Comprendes ahora que tu mutación no es un castigo? –

-Sí. –

-Mañana volveremos de nuevo a controlar tus otras manifestaciones, a la misma hora de siempre. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Mañana a la misma hora. – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

Casi se sentía como una niña a la que le habían dado su regalo de Navidad. Salió de la oficina del profesor con una enorme sonrisa.

El profesor tomó el teléfono luego que ella hubo salido.

-Buenas tardes, Henry… ¡Oh sí, estoy muy bien¿Cómo van las pruebas que estudias de Rogue? – y una pausa, - Sabes, me gustaría que le hicieras una en específico. –

* * *

Magneto miró al joven dormido, tirado sobre la hierba. ¡Por todos los profetas! Tenía un cuarto con una cómoda cama. De verás que estaba mal; intentando no dormir quizás huyéndole a ciertos sueños… 

-Pyro. –

El abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente alerta. Sus ojos aguamarina lo miraron desafiante. Y solo ahora, luego de visitar a Destiny, podía comprender la verdadera razón detrás de esa actitud. Estaba teniendo la oportunidad de ver a un futuro líder en su desarrollo, adquiriendo las destrezas y experiencias que él le estaba proveyendo de manera inconsciente. No sería cualquier líder, sería el gran líder, el que guiaría a los suyos en los momentos más oscuros de la historia de los mutantes. Nacido para la grandeza y la valentía de ayudar a los de su naturaleza. Lleno de orgullo de ser lo que era, el _homo superior_ en su estado evolutivo hacia la perfección. El gran líder de las profecías, el prometido, el padre del _Esperado…_Magneto pensó que nunca llegaría a ver ese día. E irónicamente siempre lo tuvo bajo sus narices. El impetuoso jovenzuelo que actuaba antes de pensar.

-Iremos a dar un paseo. Ya es momento de que regreses el auto que tomaste prestado. –

Le había prometido a Destiny que no se entrometería en lo que no le concernía. Pero no prometió que no le daría un leve empujón a las ruedas del destino para que comenzara la reacción en cadena. Era solo eso, un poco de su ayuda.

-Espero irme en media hora. – y se alejó.

Pyro lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Maldición! No quería regresar a ese lugar… y mucho menos volver a verla.


	14. Un Pequeño Milagro

Rogue le dio un mordisco al apio que traía en su boca como si fuera uno de los cigarros de Logan. Ese pedazo le supo a gloria. Esa era su última obsesión; era pura delicia comerlos.

-¿Esa es tu nueva mutación? – le había preguntado Jubilee a manera de broma.

Ella le había replicado con un ¡ja! Jubilee y su extraño sentido del humor. Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Desde que recuperó sus poderes mutantes, el Dr Hank le había indicado que sus hormonas harían desarreglos con todas sus sensaciones hasta que poco a poco fueran regresando a su estado normal.

Repentinamente una mañana despertó y le dio el urgente deseo de comer uno. Fue entonces que comenzó a tenerlos constantemente en su boca. De extraña manera parecía apaciguar cierta ansiedad. Nadie objetó esa peculiaridad suya, todos al tanto de los cambios que ocurrían constantemente en su cuerpo.

-Hey, rayitas. – llamó Logan e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio el apio en su boca, imitando su acción del cigarro en la suya.

-Hey, Wolvie. –

-El profesor me ha pedido que viniera por ti. –

-¿Sucede algo? –

-El Dr Hank se encuentra con él en su oficina. –

Todo el rostro de la bella sureña palideció. Algo no estaba bien con ella.

-No saltes a presunciones sin antes hablar. – le reprendió él con suavidad.

Tenía que admitir que a él le preocupaba¿por qué el profesor no la llamó personalmente sino que lo envió en la búsqueda de la pequeña?

-Ven, te acompañaré. – y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, se juró que no permitiría que le sucediera nada. Si de nuevo tenía que ofrecer su piel para que ella adquiriera su factor de sanación instantánea, lo haría sin duda alguna. Sus pensamientos fueron hacia el loco piromaniaco; no quería imaginar que sucedería con él si descubría que podría perderla.

-¡Ah, Logan, Rogue! Tomen asiento por favor. – les dijo el profesor al entrar a la oficina.

Una nerviosa Rogue se sentó lo más cerca de Logan para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas. El a su vez la oprimió con gentileza, dándole de su fuerza. Aún traía el apio en su boca y el doctor al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír. Bueno, no podían ser tan malas las noticias para que estuviera de buen humor¿no?

-Escúpanlo ya. – la voz de Logan se escuchó más áspera que de costumbre.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra última charla? – preguntó el profesor, -Además de la presencia de John, pude sentir otra esencia en ti y tuve el atrevimiento de pedirle a Hank un pequeño favor. –

-No… no entiendo. –

-Rogue, - esta vez le habló Hank, -En mis estudios he descubierto que el cuerpo humano es una hermosa maravilla. Todo lo que esta vivo lo es. En ocasiones, los humanos somos tan arrogantes y nos creemos con el derecho de poder controlar ese poderoso milagro. Pero la vida siempre encuentra la manera de hallar otro camino, otra forma y evolucionar.-

-El punto es… - interrumpió un desesperado Logan.

-Es que Rogue esta embarazada. – terminó Hank por él.

-Pero yo no puedo… -

-Tal vez no podías; pero de la misma manera que tu cuerpo recuperó su mutación, también recuperó su habilidad para procrear. La vida siempre busca la manera, siempre lo hará. – y el doctor le sonrió.

Una estupefacta Rogue solo se sacó el apio de su boca y lo miró; realmente lo miró.

-Esa es la causa de esta extraña obsesión.- dijo ella, aún aturdida por la noticia y luego añadió, - No puedo. –

-¿Cómo no vas a poder? Es todo lo que has hecho en los últimos días, comer la porquería esa. – Logan entendía a que ella se refería pero intentó aliviar su tensión con esa pequeña broma.

-¿No lo ves? – estaba al borde del histerismo, -Yo no tengo ningún negocio para traer un hijo a este mundo, no así y ¿Si nace mutante¿Qué clase de vida tendrá? – y como si hubiese recordado algo, exclamó angustiada, -¡Oh Dios¿Puedo hacerle daño? –

-No creo. – le dijo el Dr. Mc Coy, - De lo más seguro a desarrollado su inmunidad a tu mutación. –

-¡No puedo! – su voz se escuchaba angustiada.

-¡Marie! – le llamó Logan mientras la tomaba por los brazos, -No estas sola, nunca lo estarás. –

Ella miró esos ojos color avellana que la miraban como un padre que nunca la dejaría sola y siempre velaría de ella.

-Tengo miedo. No estoy preparada para nada de esto. –

Logan la abrazó.

-Rogue, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea. – dijo el profesor en esa su voz que proveía seguridad y paz, -Pero la decisión debe ser tuya. –

Ella se calmó por unos segundos. ¿Acaso debía…¡No! Estaba asustada pero eso no significaba que ya no sintiera ese fiero deseo de protección. Lo quería, no sería fácil pero ya lo amaba. Y se maravilló ante la posibilidad de llevar en su vientre a ese pedacito que era tanto suyo como de John.

-Me quedaré con él… o ella. – dijo ella con firmeza, segura de la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

Magneto, vestido en sus ropas civiles, estaba junto a Pyro en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Pyro caminaba por entre las góndolas, buscando no sabía precisar que. Magneto estaba en la caja registradora esperando al inquieto piromaniaco.

-John, tenemos que irnos ya. –

El se retrajo, furioso ante el uso de su nombre. Pero sabía que Magneto lo hacía así porque quería viajar en incógnito.

-Lo sé, Eric. – y le agradó ver el brillo de furia en esos ojos de mirada fría. Dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

-¿Qué precisamente buscas? – preguntó su líder suspirando.

-No lo sé. – dijo él fastidiado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – y Magneto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Carajo, Eric, no me jodas más. –

Magneto se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas. El nunca aceptó el lenguaje inapropiado; pero a Pyro le importó un pepino.

-Quizás pueda ayudar. – se ofreció la amable mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la caja registradora, -¿Qué en sí busca, jovencito? –

-Bueno, si supiera… - y dejó de hablar abruptamente, como si hubiese recibido una señal divina, - Algo de comer. –

-Muy bien, un comienzo. En la parte posterior de la tienda tengo un pequeño puesto de frutas y vegetales. Quizás le interesaría algo de allí. –

-Sí… quizás. –

¿Qué en el infierno le sucedía? Caminó hacia donde le indicó la señora. Vio el puesto de frutas y vegetales. Para su sorpresa, halló lo que tanto ansiaba.

Magneto lo miró acercarse. Pyro dejó caer sobre el mostrador, para la confusión total de Magneto, una montaña de apios.

-¿Era eso todo lo que buscabas? – la voz del líder se escuchó algo burlona.

-Dedícate a pagar, Eric. –

Por extraña razón, no le molestó su actitud irrespetuosa. El comenzó a reír lo que logró que un enfurecido Pyro abandonara la tienda.

* * *

Le dieron unos leves toques a su puerta.

-Adelante. –

Jubilee entró a su cuarto.

-Hola. –

Rogue solo le sonrió, estaba sobre su cama, masticando un pedazo de apio.

-Wolvie me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo. ¿Sucede algo? –

Con unos leves golpes de su mano en la cama, le indicó a Jubilee que se sentara junto a ella.

-Bueno… ¿cómo decirte esto? – murmuró Rogue pensativa.

-Solo una manera de hacerlo. – y le lanzó una mirada significativa; solo decirlo.

-Estoy embarazada. –

-No… -

-Sí, el Dr. Mc Coy me hizo las pruebas. –

Jubilee comenzó a brincar mientras chillaba como una loca.

-¿Voy a ser tía? – preguntó ella incrédula, para luego decir convencida, -¡Voy a ser tía! –

Y abrazó a Rogue, mientras brincaba con ella en sus brazos sobre la cama.

-Mañana mismo saldremos a comprar cosas para el bebé y hablaremos con el profesor para que te asigne otra habitación, con más espacio y la arreglaremos… -

-¡Jubes! -

-Vi este motivo los otros días para adornar el cuarto de un bebé, era tan dulce… - ni tan siquiera la escuchó cuando le llamó.

Rogue comenzó a contagiarse del entusiasmo de su amiga. Logan sabía lo que hacía cuando la envió a su cuarto.

-Gracias. – le dijo Rogue.

Eso logró detener a Jubilee.

-¿Por qué? – su amiga la miró confundida.

-Tú y tus arrebatos. Me ayudaron a ver todo desde otra perspectiva. –

-¡Oh! – y realmente comprendiendo, -¡Oh Dios, que clase de amiga soy¿Cómo te sientes respecto…?-

-No ahora, Jubes. Prefiero hablar sobre decoraciones, cunas y ropas para bebés. Todavía no me siento lista para hablar sobre ello. –

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes… -

-Lo sé, cariño. – y Rogue colocó una de sus enguantadas manos en la mejilla de su amiga. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su apreciada Jubes?

* * *

-¿Tienes idea para que el profesor quiere hablar con nosotros? –

-No. – le contestó Ororo a Logan.

Levantó su mano para tomar la manilla de la puerta al estudio del profesor cuando la detuvieron.

-Hey, me ha hecho falta algo en todo el día. –

-¿Qué? – le preguntó una extrañada 'Ro.

-Esto. – y diciéndolo la tomó en sus brazos para darle un ardiente beso.

-Logan, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Alguien nos puede ver. –

-¿Y? – él volvió a besarla.

-Logan. – volvió ella a amonestarlo con voz enronquecida, aunque no se escuchó nada convincente.

El sí sabía como dejarla sin aliento. Ella correspondió con fervor a otro de sus besos; era increíble todo lo que él daba de sí…

"Logan, Ororo¿podrían dejar eso para más tarde?" se escuchó una voz.

Una enrojecida 'Ro entró al estudio para hallar a un sonriente profesor. El solo les estaba molestando.

-Bueno¿qué es lo que hay, profe? –

-Me gustaría compartir algo con ustedes. – traía una vieja carpeta entre sus manos, -¿Alguno de ustedes a escuchado sobre las profecías de Thundercloud? Fue un nativo americano de la nación de los _cheyenne _y fue un gran amigo.-

-¿Fue? – preguntó Logan.

-Murió unos años atrás y me dejó bajo mi custodia todos sus escritos. Muchas de sus profecías se han cumplido… la guerra en Alcatraz, la aparición del Phoenix… -

-¿Qué vendrá ahora? – preguntó 'Ro preparándose mentalmente para lo que le diría.

-Siento mucho tener que decir que no es agradable. Momentos oscuros y desoladores para todos los de nuestra naturaleza. –

-¿Qué tan oscuras? – gruñó Logan.

-Logan, de verdad que no quieres saberlo… Pero no es de eso que quería hablarles. –

El profesor movió su silla para quedar frente a ellos y les entregó un amarillento papel. Ororo lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo:

-Llegarán a nuestras existencias momentos oscuros, donde desearemos nunca haber nacido. Pero no todo estará perdido. Surgirá un gran líder, _el Líder_, de entre las llamas de las pruebas y será consumido por estas para salir victorioso. No estará solo, a su lado la belleza de la noche y la luna en sus cabellos siempre permanecerá y de la belleza que tiene la noche y la luna en sus cabellos nos llegará el _Esperado _por todos nosotros y su padre será el gran _Líder… _-

Ororo miró al profesor, muda. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Qué mutante no había crecido escuchando eso? El deseo de todo ser viviente con raciocinio, la ilusión de un salvador, un escogido para guiarlos a todos a un seguro futuro. El _Lider _y el _Esperado._

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Logan no era tonto, pero se le estaba dificultando aceptarlo…. El había escuchado rumores, simples cuentos que las madres solían contarles a sus hijos en la noche para que durmieran. Esa no podía ser su pequeña y dulce Marie.

-Todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses me dan a creer que así es. No podemos cubrir el sol con nuestra mano, Logan. – le dijo el profesor.

-¿Usted le dirá? – preguntó Ororo.

-No. Opino que ninguno de los dos deben saberlo… Todo debe suceder con toda naturalidad. Pero debemos mantener nuestros ojos abiertos. Estoy seguro de que no somos los únicos que sabemos de ello y existen fanáticos, personas que no comparten nuestra visión sobre los mutantes… - dijo el profesor realmente preocupado.

-No permitiré que nadie le ponga un solo dedo sobre sus cabellos. –

-Esa labor me temo que ya no te corresponde, Logan. – y el profesor le envió una sonrisa enigmática, -En los próximos días recibiremos la visita de alguien que sí es responsable de la seguridad de Rogue. –

* * *

Era simplemente… espeluznante. Rogue volvió a mirar todos los regalos que se hallaban en la sala para su todavía no nacido bebé. Las notas de los obsequios solo tenían una frase; _Para la belleza de la noche y la luna en sus cabellos… _La estremecía y la aterraba.

-Esto sí que es espeluznante. –

Rogue le lanzó una mirada a Jubilee ante ese comentario.

-¡Y tampoco es justo! – exclamó la pirotécnica, - Quería ir a comprar cosa para el bebé. –

-¡Hey¿Quién dijo que no lo haría? –

Y tocaron a la puerta.

-Contestaré yo. De lo seguro es otra entrega para mí. –

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una figura imponente. Magneto la miró y no controló la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

-Interesante hábito. Tal vez yo deba tomarlo también. – dijo él mientras miraba el apio en su boca.

Ella solo lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué demonios quiere, Magneto? –

-Querida, solo vine a dar una pequeña visita. – dijo él admirando su atrevimiento, era definitivamente la pareja para un líder, - Y a devolver un auto que tomaron prestado¿no Pyro? –

Todo pareció detenerse para Rogue. ¿John estaba allí? Magneto entró y allí, en el umbral, se encontraba un fastidiado Pyro… con un apio en su boca. Ella encontró la situación realmente divertida.

-Son deliciosos¿no? – dijo ella mostrándole su apio.

Todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una mirada llena de desagrado.


	15. Un Encuentro Doloroso

-Bueno¿te vas a quedar de pie mirándome sin decir nada? –

Pyro no dijo nada solo la miraba, como un ciego al que le habían dado la vista. Simplemente hermosa, eso era ella. Una bella aparición, un ángel…

Un grito rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué carajo…? – dijo él en completo estado de alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó una voz femenina, -¿Dónde está Rogue¿Qué le has hecho? –

-Jubilee. – y Rogue salió disparada hacia ella, siguiéndole de cerca Pyro.

Un Magneto la miraba con apenas contenida sorna y Jubilee estaba preparándose para enviarle una descarga, sus manos brillando con las chispas que ella podía crear.

-Estoy aquí. –

-¡Rogue! – y Jubilee la abrazó, -Pensé qué… -

-Solo vino a visitar. – le replicó Rogue mirando a Magneto con una mirada algo sardónica.

-Eso es correcto. Los dejaré para que se pongan al día, como los buenos amigos que fueron. – y Magneto se marchó.

Jubilee giró junto a Rogue para mirar a John.

-Hola… John – intentó Jubilee saludarlo.

-Pyro. – dijo él con sequedad.

Rogue rodó sus ojos; los hombres y sus extrañas maneras para darse seguridad. La mirada masculina estaba posada en los regalos, llena de curiosidad pero no hizo pregunta al respecto.

-¿A qué has venido, Pyro? – la voz de Rogue se escuchó algo burlona, - Aparte de devolver el auto. –

El le lanzó su mirada más amenazante. ¡Tremendo! Solo eso le faltaba a ella, contender de nuevo con el _gran villano, _el juego favorito de John.

-Solo lo diré una vez y no volveré a repetirme. No pienso comerme la mierda de _¡oh, el gran Pyro! _- y le devolvió una mirada llena de enojo, -St John Allerdyce. –

El timbre de la puerta ni tan siquiera interrumpió el pequeño duelo de miradas.

-Yo iré. – dijo Jubilee buscando la manera de huir.

-¿Sabes a quién le hablas? – dijo Pyro, furioso.

-Sí, a John. –

El maldijo en su interior, volvía a llamarlo por su nombre con ese acento sureño… y la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido. ¡Maldición! Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueó sus cejas. ¡Demonios! Era como verse a si mismo reflejado en un espejo.

-¿Eh, Rogue? – apareció Jubilee mostrándole otro de los regalos.

-¡Oh, qué lindo! – y Rogue abrió sus ojos, tratando de enviarle un mensaje a su amiga, -¿Has recibido otro regalo? –

-¿Qué? – y viendo que Rogue hizo señas con su boca hacia John, -¡Oh sí! –

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? – John miró a Jubilee algo extrañado, - ¿No fue hace dos meses atrás? –

-¿Desde cuando recuerdas las fechas? –

Pyro miró a Rogue:

-Hey, reconozco que no soy la persona más brillante pero algunas cosas si las recuerdo. Es tu amiga y siempre tenías que salir a comprarle algo para su cumpleaños. Era yo quien solía llevarte al centro comercial porque aún Bobby no tenía su licencia para conducir. –

Era cierto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Sin esperarlo, John tomó uno de los regalos para leer la nota. Rogue palideció al verlo fruncir el ceño y sacar lo que había en su interior, una frazada de bebé.

-¿Qué coño significa esto? –

-No sabemos. – respondió inmediatamente Jubilee.

-¿Y qué carajo…? Para la belleza de la noche y la luna en sus cabellos.- y sus ojos se tornaron grises como el más pulido metal, - ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¿Qué clase de pervertido te está enviando cosas de bebé, Marie? –

Rogue estaba a punto de perder el control y entrar al total pánico. No podía saber todavía… El no podría enfrentarlo y entonces si huiría al otro extremo del mundo. Todavía no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

-Hey, Pyro, te largaste y perdiste todos tus derechos sobre lo que le suceda a Rogue. – esa fue una furiosa Jubilee.

-No te metas en esto, estúpida pirotécnica. – su voz se escuchó fría y acerada.

-Jubes, por favor, me permites un momento con él. –

Por unos segundos ella temió que Jubilee se negaría, todo su rostro ceñudo por la rabia.

-Grita si el pendejo este te hace algo. – y se fue.

-¿Qué carajo…? – y Pyro casi la sigue, -¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarme pendejo¿A mi?- y dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

-¿Terminamos? –

-No; solo estamos comenzando. – replicó él mordaz.

-Bien, porque esto lo voy a decir solo una vez más; ¿a qué has venido? –

El la miró enfurecido, sus labios una línea blanca. Podía decir que siguiendo las órdenes de Magneto, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, lo que Magneto dijera o no, él tomaba sus decisiones. Ya no era el mismo jovencito iluso que se dejaba manipular por sus bonitas palabras sobre los derechos y la redención de los mutantes. Si quería ser sincero había venido a verla, porque necesitaba de ella como alguien extraviado en el desierto con la necesidad de beber agua. Porque eso era ella para su adolorida alma… Pero no quería aceptarlo. El no necesitaba de nadie. Y mucho menos quería amarla.

Con el corazón contraído, Rogue lo vio alejarse de su presencia. No volvería a preguntarle. Ahora sería el quien debía venir por su voluntad para hablar con ella.

* * *

-¡Charles! Es un verdadero placer que te encuentres entre nosotros. –

Magneto había entrado al estudio de Xavier.

-Eric.-

-Así que la profecía que tanto esperábamos esta por cumplirse. – comentó Magneto mientras se acomodaba en una cómoda butaca.

Dos líderes, dos bandos pero compartían una de las amistades más duraderas y peculiares en la historia de los mutantes.

-Sí. –

-Y veo que no somos los únicos en saberlo. – Magneto no había perdido a la vista el significado de los regalos que vio al entrar.

-Recuerda que entre nosotros habemos muchos telepáticos, empáticos y quienes pueden ver un futuro cercano. Y hemos sido muchos los que hemos esperado ver que se haga realidad esa profecía. -

-Lo cual puede ser muy peligroso. –

-¿Ha eso has venido, Eric? –

-Esa no es mi tarea, Charles. Esa tarea le corresponde al necio piromaniaco que arrastre conmigo hasta aquí. Ya es hora de que comience a aceptar su destino y a cuidar de los suyos. –

-Nunca te has podido contener, siempre tienes que hacer algo aunque sea de manera indirecta. – dijo el profesor con una leve sonrisa.

-Solo tú me conoces tan bien. –

Por respuesta solo recibió otra sonrisa.

-Así que tendremos dos nuevos huéspedes. –

-Puedes contar con ello. Estamos presenciado el comienzo de una nueva historia y no me lo perderé por nada del mundo. –

Tocaron a la puerta del estudio.

-Adelante. – replicó el profesor.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya? – en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un Pyro que parecía ser como un tigre enjaulado.

-Charles acaba de ofrecernos su hospitalidad y la he aceptado. Estamos deseosos de ponernos al día. –

-Pues yo no la acepto. Me largo de aquí. –

-John¿a qué le temes? – ese fue el profesor, antes de que abandonara el estudio.

-¡A nada! – fue la respuesta algo viciosa de Pyro.

-Desde aquí eso no es lo que aparenta ser. – comentó Magneto.

Eric sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de Charles eran ayudarle pero no así las suyas. Intentaba despertar una reacción en Pyro, acusándolo de lo más que odiaba ser acusado; un cobarde.

-¿Qué insinúas, Magneto? –

Muy bien, eso era lo que quería lograr; hacerlo perder los estribos.

-Yo no acuso, simplemente digo lo que veo. Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. Y yo veo a un hombre con el miedo de enfrentar a una simple chiquilla. –

Ambos hombres mayores se prepararon para un inminente ataque de parte del piromaniaco, tan encolerizado se le veía.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, mucho menos a la mocosuela. –

-Entonces te quedaras¿no? –

-Sí. – y abandonó el estudio hecho una furia.

Cinco minutos más tardes, luego de desaparecer la ira, se hallaba un Pyro humillado. ¡Carajo! Se dejó manipular como un imbécil.

* * *

-¡Ah, el hombre con quien deseaba hablar! –

Pyro miró hacia el lado, dejando escapar un bufido lleno de fastidio. Resultaba ser que ahora todos querían hablar con él.

-No me vengas a joder, Wolverine. –

Estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo la cena, el comedor completamente solo.

-No me vengas con esa actitud, bub. – y sin esperar a ser invitado, se sentó frente al joven.

-¿Cuál es el sermón del momento? – replicó con sarcasmo Pyro.

-Ninguno. Yo no sermoneo. Yo digo las cosas y simplemente se hacen o las hago hacer. –

Pyro lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo llevaras a cabo esa misión conmigo¿Haciendo de mi muchos jirones? No creo que a tu pequeña le agrade. –

-Si el momento llega… - y sacó una de sus garras para admirarla con aparente indiferencia.

Pyro dio un resoplido indicando que él no tendría las agallas para hacerlo. En un movimiento rápido, Logan tomó al pedante piromaniaco por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró amenazante, acercando las garras al rostro del mocosuelo.

-Hazlo. –dijo Pyro, mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, chico? Yo sé que la amas. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla sufrir? –

-Yo no la amo. –

-Yo estuve todos esos días contigo y pude presenciar lo que verdaderamente sientes por ella. – dijo Logan refiriéndose al tiempo que Rogue estuvo en estado de coma.

-No vistes bien. – y se alzo de hombros.

Logan se vio tentado de zarandearlo, todavía lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú y yo no somos tan distintos. – y esto Logan lo dijo con algo de disgusto, - Quieres demostrarle al mundo que tan bravucón eres, que eres un cabrón que nada ni nadie te importa. Entrar a los lugares pavoneando que tan macho eres. Mientras en tu interior te niegas que quisieras amar y ser amado. Tener esa persona especial que llene ese lugar vacío en tu corazón… Y eso es todo lo que quieres. No ser admirado y temido por todos. Cuando todo lo que quieres es a alguien que te ame y amarla a su vez. Alguien que borré de tu ser todo lo que te hace indigno y porquería. –

Pyro lo empujó con violencia y Logan se lo permitió. El sabía que sus palabras habían tocado esa parte que Pyro se empeñaba en ocultar.

-No sabes nada de mí. –

-Siento mucho tener que decir que estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Solo recuerda lo que dije, en especial en esas noches en que no la tengas a tu lado solo por un maldito orgullo.- y Logan lo dejó solo.

* * *

Pyro caminaba por los corredores de la mansión completamente desquiciado. Necesitaba demostrarles a todos que no la amaba. Simplemente estaba harto de que le dijeran que tenía o debía hacer. Cuando todo su temor era debido a que no quería aceptar la verdad. Sin permiso alguno entró a la habitación de Rogue. La escuchó dentro del baño. En una esquina de la habitación, en el suelo, se hallaban una cantidad de regalos. Pyro frunció el ceño. ¿Quién sería el loco que le estaba enviando esas cosas? Sin mirar la nota, cogió en sus manos otro de los regalos. En su interior halló una ropita de bebé junto a unos botines. ¿Acaso el imbécil no sabía que ella no podía tener hijos? Además no podía entender que estaba intentando quien quiera que fuera enviándole artículos de bebé.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –

El se volteó bruscamente al escucharla. ¡Dios santo! Era ahora él quien necesitaba una ducha y de agua muy fría. Tenía todo ese hermoso cuerpo cubierto con una toalla y toda su cabellera húmeda cayendo casi hasta su cintura. Ella se acercó a él para arrebatarle lo que traía en sus manos.

-No te di autorización para estar verificando mis cosas. –

El la miró furioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto? Todo lo que ella deseaba era arrojarse a esos brazos para perderse en sus besos que creaban puro fuego. Ella solo esperaba que él no se percatara del significado de esos regalos. Aún no estaba listo para escuchar la noticia. _Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo; preferiblemente temprano porque muy pronto no podrás continuar ocultándolo, _dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Pyro captó como ella casi abrazó de manera protectora el regalo y no le agradó para nada.

-¿Quién te está enviando todo esos regalos? –demandó él no pudiendo contener los celos.

-No es quien, sino quienes y no tengo ni la más leve idea. –

Esta vez la miró un desconcertado Pyro.

-¿Por qué todos esos artículos…? –

-Tú no quieres saber porque, John. – le interrumpió Rogue.

-Inténtalo. –

-¿Intentarlo? Eso es una broma¿no? Tú que no quieres aceptar lo que sientes por mí. –

-¿Quién dijo que siento algo por ti? –

Eso dolió; sabía que no era verdad pero le dolió de todas maneras. ¿Cómo pudo tan pronto olvidar toda esas noches que compartieron las delicias del amor precisamente en ese lugar, en esa cama¿En las cuales quizás una de ellas fue que formaron la vida que ella llevaba en su interior?

-Sal de aquí, John. –

-Nadie me da órdenes. –

-Sal de aquí. – repitió ella con más fuerza.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –

¡Dios mío¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ellos dos? Todo lo que existía entre ellos se estaba deteriorando… No podía permitir que sucediera. Después de todo él había dado el primer paso al venir a buscarla a su habitación.

-John… - murmuró ella y alzando su mano intentó acariciar su rostro.

-¡No! – rugió él.

-Por favor, Johnny… -

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. – y la agarró por los brazos con violencia.

¿Por qué, oh Dios, por qué tenía que sentir esto por ella? No quería amarla. ¿Qué sucedería si se entregaba a esa emoción y la perdía? Simplemente enloquecería del dolor y la desesperación… y no quería eso. Quería arrancarla de su corazón; arrancarla de su alma para siempre. Y la odió por ser tan hermosa, por ser tan dulce… por ser un bello ángel con tantas promesas para brindarle. El la acercó a su cuerpo para infligirle dolor con su beso, quería lastimarla por todo lo que ella despertaba en él. No quería ser vulnerable…

E ignoró sus quejidos de protesta, las lágrimas y la sangre que él saboreó con ese beso despiadado y brutal. De una vez por todas se la sacaría de su sistema.


	16. Y Las Llamas La Protegerán

Rogue lloraba, sin entender porque él la trataba sin misericordia alguna. La toalla había caído al suelo y estaba por completa desnuda entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar pensar en la criatura que llevaba en su interior y se aterrorizó por ella. El no podía ser tan cruel de forzarse en ella…

Así de repentinamente como la besó la alejó con brusquedad de él. Con una mirada fría se llevó el dorso de su mano a la boca en un gesto de desagrado. Pero se maldijo en su interior al ver ese pálido rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus ojos marrones que lo miraban con pavor y hasta cierto grado de odio y esa boca… ¡Dios! Estaba por completo maltratada. Tratando de acallar su vergüenza y odio hacia si mismo al ver el estado en que quedó esa boca, se dijo así mismo que ella era quien tenía la culpa. Tenía que demostrarle que no sentía nada por ella, que ella no era nada para él.

Apenas controlando las lágrimas, una humillada Rogue se agachó a recoger la toalla del suelo para cubrirse de nuevo con ella. Miró ese rostro que tenía una expresión de desprecio.

-Si deseabas demostrar que eres un patán insufrible, te felicito por que lo has logrado. – dijo Rogue con voz quebrantada por el dolor, -¿Y sabes? De todos, quien nunca imaginé que pudiera lastimarme como lo hizo, de quien menos lo esperé fue de ti, John. –

¿Por qué era amargura lo que sentía en su boca y no una sensación de victoria? Tratando de demostrar indiferencia, salió de la habitación. Pero no hubo cerrado la puerta tras de si que sus piernas flaquearon y casi pierde el equilibrio. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su Marie? Sintió un extraño escozor en sus ojos.

Rogue se llevó una mano a su boca. Ella no aceptaría que él no la amaba, no podía creerlo luego de todo lo que compartieron.

-Ese es tu padre. – dijo ella con una mano en su vientre, -A veces es un estúpido arrogante pero te prohíbo que pienses mal de él, porque muy dentro de él se esconde un buen hombre que ama a tu madre y que estoy segura, a su debido tiempo también te amará. –

¡Cómo deseó poder creer en esas palabras!

---------------

Una figura ágil subía por las paredes que rodeaban el terreno donde se encontraba la mansión. De pie en la parte superior, arrojó al suelo lo que parecía como un bulto negro y luego en un salto espectacular quedó de pie junto al bulto. Volvió a tomar el bulto para esconderse.

No podía existir nada más vengativo que una mujer despechada. Luego de lo que haría, Magneto aprendería a quien traicionar y a quien no. Definitivamente lo había hecho con la mujer equivocada. Ahora el tenía su interés en otra mujer, la portadora de el elegido, el que varias generaciones de mutantes había esperado. Los rumores habían llegado hasta ella. Pero no creía en profecías ni premoniciones; cada uno era dueño de su destino. Algo que había aprendido de la manera más cruel posible y ahora su único deseo era que Magneto aprendiera esa realidad del mismo modo. Solo era un tonto iluso al creer en todas esas cosas sobre salvadores y grandes líderes que llevaría a toda una nación de mutantes a su destino redentor. Quería fastidiarlo y lo conseguiría con la estúpida niña. Añoraba tanto ver su rostro cuando acabara con todos sus sueños.

---------------

Un Pyro lleno de tumultuosas emociones se encontraba en el exterior, el viejo jardín donde solía caminar cuando estudiaba en ese lugar. El mismo que solía caminar en compañía de Rogue a esa misma hora de la noche. En esos días, él reconocía que fue un arrogante y sardónico jovenzuelo, casi sin ningún respeto a la autoridad. Y a pesar de ello aún tenía un poco de su ingenuidad. ¡Cómo deseaba poder darle hacia atrás al tiempo! Comenzar de nuevo sin las cicatrices que lo paralizaban.

-No puedes dormir¿eh Pyro? –

-Me imagino que tú tampoco, Magneto. –

El no comentó nada, por varios minutos pensativo.

-En noches como esta, en que todo aparenta estar tranquilo, pienso en ella… mi dulce Magda. –

Esto llamó la atención de Pyro. El pasado de Magneto era uno desconocido y oscuro. Sabía que por ser judío lo habían enviado a un campo de concentración cuando apenas comenzaba su adolescencia.

-La conocí cuando apenas era un jovenzuelo dejando atrás las atrocidades de _Auschwitz_ y nos casamos. Me dio una hermosa niña, Anya. Era la luz de mis ojos… - y por primera vez en su vida, Pyro vio una genuina sonrisa en ese duro rostro.

Presentía que el enigmático Magneto tenía una oculta razón para narrarle eso.

-Eramos felices, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable… Mi Anya se encontraba en el lugar y el momento equivocado, se hallaba en medio de un incendio en el edifico donde vivíamos. Todavía lo recuerdo, con una claridad casi desconcertante. Quería llegar hasta ella, salvarla pero la turba no me permitía llegar hacia mi pequeña y utilicé mis habilidades mutantes. Acabé con casi toda la turba pero no logré rescatarla. Y mi dulce Magda, huyó de mi lado, aterrorizada ante lo que era. –

Pyro no sabía que decirle; esa historia humanizó a quien el había considerado como un dios.

-Todos padecemos y sentimos, Pyro. Es lo que nos hace único, no solo nuestras habilidades. Las perdí a ambas y fue doloroso, pero¿si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de dar hacia atrás, hubiera sido otra mi elección?- e hizo una pausa significativa, -Mi respuesta es no. Por que a pesar de no tenerlas a mi lado ahora, tuve la oportunidad de tenerlas en mi vida. Y en momentos como estos tengo por compañía la memoria de esos momentos. Dime Pyro¿tendrás el valor de tomar la misma decisión? – y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, - De poder decir, al igual que yo, las tuve en algún momento conmigo y guardo sus memorias para siempre. O prefieres que en noche como estas solo te acompañe la frialdad de tu cobardía. Es algo que vale la pena pensarlo. –

Y con esas palabras dejó atrás a un enmudecido Pyro. La temperatura comenzó a bajar y él, siempre odiando el frío, entró a la mansión buscando el calor de esta. No tenía idea de cual cuarto le asignaron y se dirigió al único que podría brindarle algo de sosiego. Las palabras de Magneto estaban creando un torbellino de dudas en su interior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rogue con cuidado de no despertarla. Entró y buscando una silla, la acercó a la cama. Dormía pacíficamente. Solo uno que otro suspiro desconsolador desgarraba el silencio. Se había quedado dormida llorando. Y se maldijo a si mismo en su interior. Apoyó ambos codos en los brazos de la silla y reposó su cabeza sobres sus manos unidas mientras la observaba dormir. Aún en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Rogue. _"De todos, quien nunca imaginé que pudiera lastimarme como lo hizo, de quien menos lo esperé fue de ti, John."_

¿Qué demonios quería probar él? Como le había dicho Wolverine, que era un bravucón, un cabrón de la vida que solo quería demostrar que no le importaba nada y nadie. ¿Y todo para qué? Para esconder el temor que llevaba en su interior. Quizás no podía aceptar que algo tan puro como Marie pudiera amarle a él. No lo merecía. Algo en su interior también clamaba su atención. Todo lo que Magneto le dijo había calado en lo hondo de su alma… Tenía miedo de perderla, era un temor que casi lo paralizaba y lo asfixiaba. Si no la tenía a su lado, si algo terrible llegara a sucederle entonces se sentiría realmente perdido. No podría sobrellevarlo. Había tratado de borrar el horror que vivió en aquellos minutos en que pensó que había muerto. Un incontrolable temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Su vida había estado llena de miedos, intranquilidades y ansiedades que la única manera que había aprendido a sobrellevar todas esas inquietantes emociones era cerrándose a lo que sentía su corazón. Desde muy joven había aprendido que el corazón podía ser un arma de doble filo. Endureció todo su ser y al llegar al instituto fueron muchos los problemas que causó; quizás su manera inconsciente de verificar si de verás el profesor era lo que aparentaba ser. Pero nunca lo echó, siempre intentó hablar y razonar con él. Aceptó de buen agrado la amistad que le ofreció Bobby… pero solo fue una cierta belleza sureña quien logró entrar a su corazón y lo perdió en el proceso.

Aquel día que casi moría, sintió que toda su seguridad le fue arrebatada de debajo de sus pies y se sintió caer en el vacío de la desesperación. No quería amarla, percatándose de lo peligroso que podía ser si lo hacía. El dolor, el vacío… Pero¿qué hubiese sido peor¿Nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla de la manera tan intima como lo hizo? Tener los recuerdos de esos momentos compartidos. ¿O nunca haber tenido la oportunidad y simplemente no haber sentido nada si la perdía? Reconoció lo tonto e imbécil que se había estado comportando. Definitivamente prefería la primera opción, la oportunidad de haberla tenido a su lado aunque brevemente. ¡Todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado al no haber estado a su lado! Más recuerdos y memorias que guardar para esas noches solitarias.

-¡Oh, Dios, Marie! Perdóname. - y agachó su cabeza para colocarla en la cama junto a una de las menudas y blancas manos.

Y así se quedó dormido.

-----------

_St John "Pyro" Allerdyce se hallaba de pie en una loma, mirando a una multitud de personas que a su vez lo miraban a la expectativa. Irónicamente recordó otro suceso parecido que vivió años atrás junto a uno de los grandes líderes de la humanidad mutante. Quería decirle a todos que se fueran, el no era un líder. Solo los llevaría por un camino seguro a su destrucción y perdición. Unos bracitos en sus piernas le hicieron bajar su vista; una versión de si mismo en miniatura le sonrió. Sintió su corazón oprimirse. Ese pequeño era una de las razones por la que luchó contra el ejército bajo el mando de Campbell, él cual utilizaba mutantes adiestrados para acabar con los de sus misma naturaleza; luego de que fuera aceptada la ley del Acto de Registración Mutante. No lo hizo para ser un líder y mucho menos para dirigir la multitud que había venido en su busca, porque según ellos, él era El Líder entre los líderes._

_-St Jonathan Christopher Allerdyce, deja de molestar a tu padre. –_

_También lo había hecho por la dueña de esa voz. El la miró, todavía, a pesar de llevar varios años casado con ella, no cesaba de hallarla igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vio. Y de amarla con el mismo fervor. _

_-No me esta molestando, Marie. –_

_Tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña de apenas dos años. Otra chiquilla de cinco años tenía la mano de su madre entre la suya. Ese era todo su tesoro; su familia._

_-Esperan por ti, John. – le murmuró ella._

_-No puedo, Marie. –_

_-Yo confío en ti. Ellos confían en ti. No hay nadie más para dirigirlos. – y con un brillo en sus ojos marrones, -Ellos te seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, como yo también lo haría. –_

_El volvió a mirar la multitud. Sintió esta vez la mano de su esposa tomar la suya. Sin desviar su vista de la multitud, acercó esa suave mano a su boca para besarla con ternura y luego la oprimió con fuerza, tratando de hallarla en ella el valor._

_-Hermanos mutantes… -_

Pyro despertó bruscamente. ¿Qué demonio fue ese sueño? Perturbado por lo que había soñado, miró a Rogue aún dormida. ¿Podría ser un vistazo a un posible futuro? Casado con ella, pero¿con hijos? Rogue no podía tener hijos. Fue entonces que él observó detenidamente la figura dormida; ella casi parecía brillar con una luz interna. El se percató de ello la primera vez que la vio pero pensó que se debía al hecho de que le hacía falta… y ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Continuaba siendo igual de hermosa, pero todo en ella parecía relucir. Sus mejillas se veían más rosadas, su piel más tersa y suave, su largo cabello lustroso y esos labios, él volvió a maldecirse a si mismo al ver el estado en que estaban; parecían verse más sensuales.

Rogue pretendió dormir mientras sentía el escrutinio de su mirada. Había compartido el mismo sueño y se había conmocionado. St Jonathan Chritopher; le gustó como se escuchó. ¿Sería un varón su primer hijo? Una fuerte emoción casi la ahoga, el pequeño era idéntico a su padre. Casi salta fuera de la cama cuando esa mano áspera acarició su rostro y su corazón casi salta de júbilo. ¡Lo sabía! Todavía la amaba. Pero no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos; aún no. Lo sintió colocar el rostro en su mano. Luego de varios minutos, ella decidió abrir sus ojos. El dormía profundamente. El rostro masculino se veía en completo reposo, todas esas duras líneas se habían suavizado. El era tan apuesto. Rogue echó hacia atrás sus cabellos con cuidado de no despertarlo… Tal vez ya había decidido regresar… Quizás… Y volvió a quedarse dormida.

------------

John despertó con una peculiar urgencia. Marie. Miró hacia la cama, ella ya se había ido. Algo no estaba bien; necesitaba tenerla a su lado… Se colocó de pie, echando con brusquedad a un lado la frazada que lo cubría. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Tenía que hallarla, esa extraña ansiedad sacudiéndolo… Salió de la habitación, caminando con pasos rápidos hasta que se topó con Logan.

-Marie¿dónde está? –

Logan captó la urgencia en el piromaniaco.

-En la piscina, con sus compañeras. –

El dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia donde Logan le indicó. El canadiense presintió que algo no andaba bien y decidió seguirle.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, un día de descanso. Rogue se hallaba sentada en una silla, disfrutando del sol matutino mientras sus compañeras se daban un chapuzón en la piscina. Vestía unos cómodos pantalones cortos y una blusa con mangas de tiras. Era de esas raras ocasiones que se permitía usar tan poca ropa.

-¿Cuándo será el día que decidas unirte a nosotras? –

Rogue miró a Jubilee, quien había tomado un asiento junto a ella.

-Sabes que es peligroso que lo hagas. –

-Lo sé pero aún así no puedo disfrutar si estas aquí afuera sentada. –

-Estoy disfrutando. Es una deliciosa mañana. –

-Nos levantamos de buen humor hoy. – le dijo Jubilee con algo de burla.

-Sí; siento una gran tranquilidad. – y sonriendo de manera enigmática, - Y… me gustaría tanto unas cuantas fresas. –

-¿Qué le sucedió al apio? –

-Todavía tengo adicción con el apio, pero ahora quisiera unas fresas. –

-Espero que este no sea uno de esos embarazos con extraños antojos. –

Rogue fue a replicarle con un comentario mordaz cuando vio que John se acercaba seguido de Logan.

-¿John…? – ella lo miró aturdida.

El no dijo nada solo se limitó a tomarla de la mano para halarla cerca de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos aguamarina parecían escudriñar todo a su alrededor. La mano de ella entre la de John, ella miró a Logan quien parecía estar olfateando el aire.

-¿Logan? –

-Huelo algo muy familiar. – fue todo lo que dijo.

John continuaba buscando con su mirada mientras ese extraño sentido de peligro se intensificaba en su interior. Cuando vio un brillo metálico entre los árboles. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acción, abrazó a Marie y se volteó con ella en sus brazos. Su único propósito era protegerla, mientras ignoraba el insoportable dolor en su pecho.

Marie miró el rostro de John y como este perdió todo color. Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos el grito gutural de Logan y arrojarse sobre algo.

-¿Johnny? – estaba atemorizada.

El comenzó a caer lentamente y ella intentó detener su caída, también cayendo con él en el proceso. Todo el rostro masculino estaba contorsionado por el dolor y se le dificultaba respirar.

-Johnny. – llamó ella, su voz quebrantada.

El la miró y alzando una mano, acarició su rostro. Su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas femeninas. Intentó decirle lago pero no pudo, solo saliendo un borbotón de sangre. Ella estaba al borde del pánico.

-No puedes morir, St John Allerdyce. – trató de utilizar el tono más autoritario posible, - No te atrevas a hacerlo… Te necesitamos. –

Ella pudo distinguir la muda pregunta en sus ojos y tomando una de las manos masculinas para posarla en su vientre, le dijo:

-Tanto yo como nuestro hijo te necesitamos. –

Y esos ojos se tornaron en el azul de un cielo despejado en verano. Ella nunca los había visto de ese color… y por unos segundos temió que sería la última vez que los vería. De nuevo intentó decirle algo pero solo tosió más sangre. Y sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba y se cerraron.

-¡Johnny! – gritó ella, su voz ahogada por el dolor, -¡No lo hagas Johhny! -


	17. Esperanzas

Una entumecida Rogue observaba el inmóvil cuerpo de John con su rostro sombrío y vestida en sus acostumbradas ropas oscuras. No podía sentir, no quería pensar. Eso solo le traería más dolor, uno que la paralizaba y la asfixiaba. Ahora podía entender lo que John había sentido; el desespero y la desolación. Casi con temor, levantó su mano para acariciar ese rostro tan pálido… y de nuevo comenzó a llorar. No sentía ese acostumbrado calor que era solo suyo. Su piel estaba fría.

-Es normal que esté así. – le había dicho el doctor Mc Coy, - Perdió mucha sangre.-

Todo sucedió con rapidez e irónicamente con una lentitud desquiciante. Todavía recordaba como lo sintió sin vida entre sus brazos y ella, llorando desconsoladamente mientras lo llamaba. Levantó la cabeza de John para acercarla a su rostro, queriendo sentir por última vez ese calor que era suyo. Comenzó a desear que regresara, desear hacer algo al respecto y no permitirle que se fuera… su adolorido corazón gritando por él. Y en su interior una peculiar sensación la asaltó; no sabía precisar bien que sucedió. Le pareció que su habilidad mutante cambiaba de dirección, en lugar de absorber, ella le envió el suyo junto a todos los que había adquirido. Lo escuchó tosiendo de nuevo, intentando respirar.

Luego, todo fue como una reacción en cadena. Gracias al cielo que el doctor Mc Coy había decidido bajar a la mansión para una visita, porque su pronta atención le salvó la vida a John. Todavía Hank no podía comprender como no murió; todo su pulmón derecho estaba casi por completo perforado. Lo que realmente le ayudó fue la extraña reacción de Rogue al transferirle el factor de sanación rápida que había adquirido de Logan y de todas formas necesitó de una inmediata cirugía. Una en la cual Rogue vivió las horas más agonizantes de su vida. ¡Rayos! No podía culparlo por su extraña reacción al haberla abandonado. Su afligido corazón no podía aceptar tanto dolor. Cuando el doctor salió a informar que todo estaba bien, perdió el conocimiento del alivio y Logan detuvo su caída al suelo.

El doctor Mc Coy se había sentado a hablar con ella para tratar de hallar una explicación a lo que había sucedido. Ella no supo explicarle porque no entendía como sucedió todo; simplemente lo deseó y se lo concedieron y estaría por siempre agradecida. Luego le había ordenado a que no se sobrepasara con su vigilia de John. Debía descansar y dormir como era debido. Logan, conociendo que ella no haría eso, acomodó una cama junto a la de John y se encargaba de traerle las comidas. Y se sentaba al lado del chico para que ella pudiera tomar sus duchas.

Era el tercer día y Rogue estaba perdiendo la cordura. Llorando, porque aún no despertaba, se quedó dormida junto a él.

----xoxo----

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y sintió un dolor punzante en el área de su pecho. Se sentía desorientado. Trató de moverse pero eso solo logró que se acentuara el dolor y gruñó un quejido. Intentó recordar por que se hallaba allí cuando repentinamente todo regresó de golpe a su memoria. ¡Marie! Buscó con su mirada desesperada y la halló a su lado, durmiendo profundamente en una cama junto a la suya. Gracias al cielo que era él quien estaba conectado a toda esa ruidosa maquinaria y no ella… No podría volver a sobrellevarlo. El la miró con intensidad, recordando lo último que ella le dijo. Una feroz sensación de sobreprotección se apoderó de todo su ser. Ella llevaba dentro de si un hijo suyo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla acarició el hermoso rostro con ternura. Se le veía muy pálido. ¿Estaría tomando los cuidados adecuados para su estado? De nuevo esa peculiar sensación; ¿cómo era posible que él, de todas las personas, solo él pudiera compartir con ella la dicha de ser padre? Por que sería un padre, tal vez no el mejor de ellos pero le brindaría todo el amor y la seguridad que los suyos no le dieron. El cuidaría de ambos hasta con su vida si debía hacerlo. Era avasallante esa sensación que lo inundaba de amor.

Rogue, aún con sus ojos cerrados trató de desperezarse extendiendo sus extremidades. Había echado de menos despertar así junto a ella, ver toda esa alborotada cabellera marrón con sus dos blancos mechones resaltando y sus mejillas y labios algo sonrosados. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y necio? Ni tan siquiera quería pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla. Ella pestañeó y toda su presencia pareció brillar al verlo despierto.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? – la voz femenina se escuchó ahogada por la emoción, su acento como nunca.

Rogue sentía su corazón golpetear con fuerza en su pecho, no podía contener la fuerte emoción de poder ver esos ojos como el mar.

-¿Qué…? – trató él de preguntarle pero su garganta estaba reseca.

-No hables. – dijo ella, no pudiendo contener su regocijo.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo ahí… y no en tu cama? –

-No podía dejarte solo… ¿quieres agua? –

El asintió con su rostro. Ella le sirvió un vaso de agua y le ayudó a tomarlo; no estaba por completo erguido pero las almohadas bajo su cabeza no le permitían estar por completo acostado. Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, recostó su cabeza del hombro izquierdo. Ella creyó que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos; que no volvería a escuchar esa ronca voz. Y como una tonta, comenzó a llorar.

-Marie… - le llamó él.

Al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, rompió a llorar con más fuerza. El intentó levantar una de sus manos para posarla en la cabeza de ella. Le dolió el esfuerzo pero no podía escucharla llorar. El le dijo con suave firmeza:

-No creo que debas estar llorando así¿no le hará daño al bebé? –

¿Qué carajo…? Solo había logrado intensificar el llanto.

-¡Ah, buenos días, joven Allerdyce…? - y Hank no dijo nada más al ver la escena.

John lo miró ansioso, pidiendo auxilio con sus ojos. Detrás entró Logan con lo que parecía una bandeja con desayuno. El no pudo contener su sorna al ver los ojos suplicantes del piromaniaco.

-Lo siento, chico. Ahora ella es toda tuya, solo a ti te corresponde tratar de calmarla. –

-¡Ejem! – carraspeó el doctor, -Es normal que actué de esa manera, luego de estar en constante espera y angustia, además de sus hormonas… -

-Lo que Hank esta aquí intentando decirte es; acostúmbrate chico a esas demostraciones por los próximos nueves meses. –

-En realidad solo le restan aproximadamente como unas veintiocho semanas. – le corrigió Hank.

-El entendió lo que quise decir, doc. – y mirando a la pareja, -Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos unos minutos solos¿no, doc? –

-De acuerdo, solo unos minutos. Necesito verificar esa herida. – y salieron.

-Marie. – le volvió a llamar y gracias al cielo no le dio otro acceso de llanto.

-Creí… creí que te había perdido para siempre. – y lo abrazó con fiereza, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Y yo pensé que nunca podría decirte algo. – dijo él recordando su desespero cuando intentó hablarle, - Yo quería… ¿podrías perdonarme por lo bestia que he sido contigo? –

-Ya lo hice, John. Desde aquella mañana que te fuiste. –

El esta vez fue quien la abrazó con fuerza, ignorando el dolor que le causó hacerlo.

-¿Marie? – llamó él con suavidad.

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar esos ojos que eran como el mar en una tormenta.

-¿Cuándo esperabas decírmelo? –

Ella sabía de qué hablaba; quería saber si algún momento le diría la noticia de su embarazo.

-En el momento que yo sintiera que era el debido para ti. Sabía que si lo decía antes solo lograría que huyeras al otro lado del mundo.–

Tuvo que aceptar que ella tenía razón.

-Pero¿no dijiste que no podías quedar embarazada? –

-Yo también creí pero aparentemente si puedo. – y algo preocupada, preguntó, -¿No quieres que lo este? –

-¡Dios, claro que sí! – y murmurando, - Ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida… Me imagino que eso significa que nos casaremos. –

-No te obligaré a hacerlo si es lo que te preocupa. – dijo ella poniéndose rígida.

-Quiero hacerlo… No quiero volver a perderte de vista por el resto de mis días; quiero tenerte segura a mi lado. –

-Si se supone que eso sea una proposición matrimonial, creo que lo estamos haciendo mal. – y ella le envió una sonrisa.

-Coño, Marie. ¿No me lo vas a hacer fácil? –

-Soy una dama sureña; no hacemos nada fácil, mucho menos a lo que se refiere a proposiciones matrimoniales. – y acariciando ese apuesto rostro, feliz de que ese calor suyo hubiese regresado, - Te amo John. –

-Te amo, Marie. –

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, tocaron a la puerta. John, viendo la bandeja en la mano de Logan dedujo que era para Rogue.

-Marie, siéntate a comer. -

Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Permitió que Logan le colocara la bandeja sobre su regazo pero no comió nada. Estaba atenta a la revisión que le hacía el doctor a John. El le retiró la gasa para verificar la herida y ella volteó su rostro, sino comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Estuvo tan cerca de perderlo.

-Todo se ve bien. – dijo un complacido doctor con la recuperación de su paciente, - Ahora, descanso, ningún ejercicio brusco y una buena alimentación te ayudaran a recuperarte con más rapidez. –

-¿Podría sentarme? – preguntó John con su voz todavía algo rasposa.

El doctor y Logan le ayudaron a sentarse.

-No quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo indebido¿me escuchaste? – le ordenó Mc Coy.

-Duele mucho para tan siquiera intentarlo. – y era cierto. El dolor era insoportable.

Mirando a Rogue, un temblor involuntario recorrió su cuerpo. Ella pudo ser la que se hallara en esa cama. Pero por un demonio, que hubiese matado al culpable… y eso lo llevó a preguntar:

-¿Quién intentó hacerle esto a Rogue? –

Ella lo miró, el rostro masculino estaba por completo pálido; debía de dolerle mucho la herida.

-Mystique. – le contestó Logan.

-¿Por qué carajo? – John frunció el ceño, - Sé que ella debe estar molesta porque la dejamos atrás, pero pensé que su ira sería dirigida hacia Magneto y no conmigo… aunque tampoco hice nada. –

A John no le pasó por desapercibido las miradas que cruzaron entre Logan y Henry.

-¿Dónde esta ella? –

-Aquí. – fue la respuesta escueta de Logan.

-¿Qué! – exclamó John, perdiendo rápidamente los estribos, -Después de lo que trató hacerle a Rogue. ¿Están locos? –

El hizo el intento de moverse para salir de la cama.

-St John Allerdyce¿qué crees que haces? –preguntó Rogue.

-Tratando de sacarte de este lugar, no puedo creer que le hayan permitido quedarse. –

Logan le lanzó una mirada apreciativa al chico; coño, tenía agallas.

-El profesor ya tuvo una larga conversación con ella, John. Ella… vino personalmente a disculparse conmigo. –

-¿Y hablaste con ella sola? – no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, definitivamente lo primero que haría cuando estuviera bien sería sacarla de allí.

-No. Yo acompañe a Marie. – le dijo Logan.

-Al menos alguien con un grado de sensatez. – replicó John.

Logan solo se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas:

-¿Un grado? – gruñó él.

-Creo que voy a tener que pedirles a todos que dejen solo al paciente si continúan alterándolo. –

-No, por favor. – pidió Rogue, -Prometo portarme bien. –

-¿Sabes? Deberías ir a tu cuarto y darte una buena ducha luego de que _comas_ tu desayuno, - Logan enfatizó lo último, viendo que aún no había probado bocado alguno, -y dormir como es debido en tu cama. –

-Pero no quiero… -

-Marie. – ese fue John, con autoridad.

-¡Oh! Esta bien. – refunfuñó ella.

-Deberías ir a descansar. – le ordenó esta vez el doctor Mc Coy, -Le administraré unos analgésicos a John para el dolor que lo harán dormir. –

El la observó comer, no permitiéndole que dejara nada en el plato. Logan tomó la bandeja cuando ella hubo terminado. John casi no podía controlar el sueño.

-¿Logan? – llamó John, la voz algo cansada, -¿La acompañas a su cuarto? –

-Por supuesto, chico. –

¡Rayos¿Por qué todos estaban empeñados en tratarla como una inválida? Solo estaba embarazada. Ella se agachó para besar sus labios.

-Vendré en la tarde. –

El solo respondió algo ininteligible, sus ojos cerrados. Rogue no pudo contener el impulso de echar hacia atrás el cabello que había quedado en su frente en un gesto acariciante.

-Estará bien. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto. –

Ella asintió, se sentía exhausta. Tal vez tenían razón; un buen sueño no le vendría mal.

-------xoxo------

John no salió de enfermería hasta una semana más tarde y solo con la condición de que se mantuviera acostado en su cama y no haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios. Sentado en una silla de ruedas, la cual Rogue empujaba a insistencia suya y no al agrado de John, se hallaron al salir con Logan, la señorita Munroe y el profesor esperándolos.

-Ha habido un cambio. Le hemos asignado un nuevo cuarto a John. – dijo el profesor como a manera de disculpa.

-No hay problema. – le replicó John, él no esperaba que le hubiesen dejado el suyo vacío hasta que decidiera regresar.

Una intrigada Rogue les siguió empujando la silla de ruedas, no entendía porque la comitiva solo para mostrarle su nuevo cuarto a John. Ella se percató de que estaban abandonando el ala del área de los estudiantes…

-No creo que este sea el camino correcto. – comentó Rogue con su rostro algo fruncido en confusión.

Por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa enigmática del profesor. John giró su rostro para lanzarle una muda pregunta con sus ojos. Ella solo se limitó a alzarse de hombros. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual Logan abrió. Era una enorme habitación; mucho más grande a lo que estaban acostumbrados y tenía una enorme cama de dos plazas.

-Esta es su nueva habitación, John y Rogue. –

Sus ojos marrones saltan casi fuera de su rostro. ¿Una habitación para ambos? La señorita Munroe entró:

-Y por esta puerta tienen conexión a una pequeña habitación contigua que pueden utilizar para el bebé. – y la abrió.

Una conmocionada Rogue entró para mirar el pequeño cuarto.

-Yo… no sé que decir. – dijo ella, su acento sureño intensificándose por la emoción.

-¿Gracias, quizás? – le dijo un burlón Logan de manera cariñosa.

-Gracias. – dijo ella dejando escapar una leve risa, sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

Miró a John, quien a su vez le envió una sonrisa llena de amor. Su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho. Nunca se cansaría de ver ese apuesto rostro. Logan se acercó a John y lo ayudó llegar hasta la cama.

-Muchas gracias, por todo. – dijo John en voz baja.

Una orgullosa Rogue lo miró enternecida, sabía lo difícil que era para el arrogante piromaniaco aceptar que necesitaba ayuda y dar las gracias por ser ayudado. Su Johnny estaba en camino de convertirse en un gran hombre, uno que ella amaría con locura hasta el fin de sus días.

-De nada John, es nuestro deber ayudar en lo que sea. – replicó el profesor, -Les dejaremos solos para que puedan acomodarse a gusto. Enviaré a alguien para que te ayude a traer tus cosas, Rogue. –

-Gracias. – volvió a repetir ella.

La señorita Munroe se acercó y la abrazó:

-Estoy segura de que compartirás muchos bellos momentos junto a John en este lugar. – le murmuró ella y acarició la cabellera marrón, - Y te mereces cada uno de ellos. –

Rogue le sonrió enternecida.

Logan le sonrió y tomó uno de sus blancos mechones. Rogue entendía que significaba ese gesto, estaba abrumado por sus emociones.

-Te quiero mucho, rayitas. –

-Lo sé. –

Y Rogue se encontró sola en su nueva habitación junto a John. Ella caminó hacia él y se acomodó junto a él. John la abrazó, no quería demostrarlo pero también estaba conmovido con el gesto demostrado por parte de los líderes de la escuela.

-Entonces… - comenzó él a decir, -¿Cuándo celebramos la boda? –

-No puede haber boda sin una sortija de compromiso, John. – le dijo ella a manera de broma.

-Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir. No me harás esto fácil¿no Marie? –

-No; una dama sureña nunca puede hacerle nada fácil a su caballero. –

-¿Y un beso si podría permitirle a su caballero? –

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. –

Una boca hambrienta se posó sobre la de ella. Todo su ser se encendió con las llamas de la pasión. John tomó el rostro entre sus manos para intensificar el beso. Una extraña urgencia se apoderó de ambos; sentían sobre ellos el temor de nunca haber podido compartir ese momento… casi se perdían uno al otro.

-Te amo, Marie. – murmuró él sobre los labios femeninos.

-Te amo, John. –

Suavemente, la recostó en la cama y volvió a besarla, dejando atrás todo; solo existía su hermosa Marie que en esos momentos la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo. Definitivamente no podía existir nada más hermoso.


	18. Momentos Memorables

Bueno, esta historia es como todo en la vida; ha llegado a su fin. A mi también me da un poco de pena terminarla, me encariñe mucho con ella. Pero no se desanimen pues ya tengo una trama para la segunda parte. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia en especial a mis _reviewers_:

**Perversa:** Lo sabes, pero tengo que decirlo de nuevo. Disfruté y me reí tanto con tus comentarios. Estaban _shidos._ Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay tres hombres más sensuales y atractivos en el universo de Marvel que nuestro sexy - Johnny - piromaniaco; garritas - Logan - divino y acento francés - Remy - sabroso. Muy de acuerdo contigo.

**Autista: **Que bonito es encontrar a otra chica que comparta mi obsesión Rogue/Pyro. Hay que sentarse a hablar con los productores para enseñarles quien debe ir con quien, en específico, que Marie debió quedarse con John desde un principio. Rogue necesita tener a su lado un "chico malo". ¿Verdad que sí? Jajaja. :D

**Ale Blak:** Es la primera vez que recibo reviews de un fic en otro fic. Jajajaja. Te diré un secreto; mi corazón es tan grande que amo de igual forma a St John Allerdyce y Remy LeBeau. xD

**Ruby: **No creí que estuvieras leyendo este fic; me alegré mucho al saberlo. Y aún más cuando supe que te estaba gustando mucho. No puede haber piromaniaco más sexy que nuestro John. :D

**KaAn: **Supongo que debes estar atareada con tus estudios, te deseo toda la suerte con ellos y darte muchas gracias. Fuiste de mis primeras _reviewers_ y me diste ánimo para continuar escribiendo a "todas las inconformes con las parejas de X-men la película". Espero te haya gustado el fic y ahora estes más contenta con las parejas adecuadas. Sí, John es bello.

Aquí les dejo hasta la segunda parte... Jejeje.

-----xoxo-----

Rogue, con sus ojos cubiertos por una venda, se permitió guiar por John.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños. – le dijo ella juguetona.

-Lo sé, Marie. –

-Y no creo que estemos celebrando algún aniversario. –

-No voy a caer en tu trampa, no te diré nada. –

Ella hizo un leve puchero con sus labios.

-Eso no se le hace a una mujer embarazada. –

-Y tampoco funcionaran tus chantajes emocionales. – y luego de una breve pausa, - Bien… hemos llegado. -

John le quitó las vendas. Para la sorpresa de Rogue se hallaban en el salón de historia de la señorita Munroe. En el centro se hallaba una mesa preparada de manera íntima, un bonito mantel y velas.

-¿John? –

La única respuesta por parte de John fue echar una de las sillas hacia atrás e hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Luego se agachó frente a ella y tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas.

-Este fue el lugar donde comenzó todo para mí. ¿Recuerdas? En este lugar fue la primera vez que te vi. –

-¡Oh Johnny! – y ella alzo su mano para posarla en ese rostro que tanto amaba.

-Desde entonces todo cambió para mí. Te amé desde ese primer momento y no tienes idea de cómo colocaste mi mundo patas arriba. –

-Por eso te fuiste¿verdad? –

-No podía continuar viéndote con Bobby, entre otras razones. –

-Lo siento… -

-No tienes por que. –

-Sí; siento no haber elegido al correcto. –

-Quizás todo esto debía pasar, Marie. –

-¿Es esa tu parte católica la que habla? – preguntó ella entre juguetona y seria.

-Puede ser… - y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña caja, - Y como esa tu parte sureña quiere todo hecho con propiedad… -

El abrió la caja.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Marie? –

Los ojos marrones se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Johnny, no tenías que hacerlo… -

-Yo quiero hacerlo. –

Ella miró la delicada sortija; sencilla pero muy bonita. Era la adecuada para ella.

-Sí, St John Allerdyce, quiero casarme contigo. –

Con sumo cuidado le colocó la sortija. La haló con suavidad para que el rostro femenino quedara al nivel suyo.

-Prometo amarte y cuidarte por siempre. – él acercó sus labios a los de ella, -Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.–

El beso fue uno lleno de amor; esos labios la besaban con devoción. El se separó suavemente y miró el hermoso rostro arrebolado. Colocó la mano sobre el vientre femenino y sintió una fuerte emoción cerrar su garganta. Era simplemente maravilloso el hermoso milagro de ambos haber creado una nueva vida. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él y miró esos ojos aguamarina que parecían brillar por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Nunca imaginé, ese día que intenté llamarte la atención que estaríamos aquí, en este momento, a punto de ser padres y tú aceptando mi proposición de matrimonio. – la voz masculina se escuchó más ronca que de lo acostumbrado.

-Y nunca imaginé que ese arrogante y loco piromaniaco que intentó llamar mi atención llegaría a amarme y yo amarlo a su vez tan enloquecidamente. –

Ella le sonrió, esos ojos marrones brillando con todo el amor que llevaba en su interior. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que la dama de propiedad del sur lograría domar el corazón del explosivo piromaniaco? Dos almas golpeadas por las tribulaciones de la vida, que se hallaron y se cobijaron en el amor del otro. Dos almas unidas por siempre.

-----xoxo----

John, sentado en una de las mesas, una copa entre sus manos observaba sin disimulado deleite a su hermosa Marie. Se le dificultaba tanto creer que era su esposa. De nuevo permitió que esas dos palabras rodaran por su cabeza, completamente fascinado ante esa dulce realidad. La señora Marie Allerdyce. Era suya; permitió que ese sentimiento posesivo se apoderara de todos sus sentidos.

Unas horas atrás, mientras esperaba en el gazebo del jardín de la mansión por la llegada de su futura esposa, le dio un horrible acceso de nervios. ¿Y si él no era el adecuado para ella¿Sería todo lo que Marie esperaba de él¿Podría ser un buen proveedor y padre…?

Y apareció ella al final de todas las sillas de los invitados y toda duda salió volando. El contuvo la respiración. Parecía un hermoso ángel; el sencillo traje de seda sin mangas cayendo suavemente sobre cada una de esas curvas femeninas y su cabello recogido en un elegante peinado y coronado de flores. Sus brazos y manos cubiertos por unos delicados guantes blancos. La bella aparición caminaba hacia él del brazo de Logan… y por unos segundos pensó que no era merecedor de tanta dicha. Antes de entregarla, Logan besó fugazmente la frente femenina. John lo admiraba; era él único que se atrevía a tener contacto físico con ella. Luego le gruñó:

-A la primera que la vea llorando por tu causa, no dudaré en destriparte. –

John no le prestó atención; todos sus sentidos ocupados en la belleza frente a él. Esa sonrisa iluminando el bello rostro y haciendo que los latidos de su corazón tomaran un errático ritmo. ¡La amaba con todo su ser! Les interrumpió el celebrante, el amable mutante conocido como Nightcrawler, quién había accedido de buen agrado cuando se comunicaron con él para que oficiara su matrimonio. Ambos opinaban que no había nadie más adecuado que el simpático y religioso mutante.

El miraba a su hermosa sureña, rodeada por sus compañeras en espera de que lanzara su ramo. Sus ojos miraron el suavemente redondeado abdomen. Aún no podía creer que se le hubiera brindado tanta dicha; él, el loco piromaniaco, el terrorista y criminal más buscado por el gobierno luego de Magneto y Mystique. Casi toda una vida ahogándose en el odio y la rabia, pero gracias al toque mágico de una dama sureña, toda su vida tomaba un rumbo tan opuesto al que había comenzado a tomar. Lo había dicho en una ocasión y volvía a repetirlo; tenía que ser una hechicera y obrado sus encantamientos en él. Una princesa del vudú.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –

John se encontró con una mirada azul hielo. El hizo un gesto vago de indiferencia.

-Fue muy bonita la ceremonia. – comentó Bobby luego de sentarse junto él y con una leve risa, añadió, -¿Quién hubiese sospechado que tú habrías de ser el primero en casarte?-

-Sí. – le replicó John, no pudiendo evitar unirse a su risa, - Yo que juré solemnemente nunca hacer algo así. –

-Todavía lo recuerdo… - e intentando imitarlo, - _Eso es solo para los imbéciles sin voluntad propia y con ningún deseo de vivir. –_

-Sip. Ese era yo. –

-Me alegro por ti. –

John lo miró al escucharlo decir eso.

-Gracias… Bobby. –

El le ofreció su mano y John la aceptó, dándole una generosa sacudida. A pesar de todo, habían sido buenos amigos que por volteretas de la vida se habían encontrado como enemigos para luego volverse a hallar como amigos.

-De verás te lo mereces. – Bobby lo haló por la mano y para sorpresa de ambos, lo abrazó. John correspondió al abrazo. Era inevitable, nunca podrían dejar de ser amigos.

-A veces creo que todo estaba predestinado. Que todo lo que nos sucedió tenía que pasar.- dijo Bobby al separarse del abrazo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. –

-Les deseo lo mejor a ambos. –

-Gracias, también espero que pronto estés en mi posición. –

Bobby se rió de buena gana.

-Más tarde que temprano, pero sí, yo también lo espero. –

Luego de Bobby alejarse, buscó con su mirada a su dulce esposa. Se alarmó al no hallarla…

-¿Buscabas a alguien? – esa voz con un delicioso acento sureño preguntó a sus espaldas.

Sin ella esperarlo, la tomaron por la cintura para sentarla sobre unas piernas. El acercó su rostro al de ella. Rogue no contuvo el suspiro que escapó a través de sus labios. Su marido era el hombre más apuesto y en esos momentos lo hallaba aún más. Toda esa cabellera castaña dorada peinada hacia atrás y todo ese cuerpo en un traje de etiqueta. Sí, definitivamente no podía existir un hombre más apuesto que su Johnny.

-¿Estás jugando a las escondidas conmigo? –

-Por supuesto que no. – dijo ella aparentando estar indignada, -Solo estaba…-

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, dejando escapar un pequeño grito sofocado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado, todo en él inmediatamente alerta.

Ella solo le sonrió y tomando su mano lo colocó sobre su vientre. Los ojos aguamarina se agrandaron.

-Ese fue… - y de nuevo volvió a sentirlo.

-Es la primera vez que lo siento. Definitivamente es hijo de su padre; tiene que ser el centro de atención. Todo un St Jonathan Christopher Allerdyce. –

-No. Es una Raquel Marie Allerdyce. –

-¿Cuánto deseas apostar? –

El la besó y luego sobre sus labios, le dijo: - Yo no apuesto; estoy seguro de ello. –

----xoxo----

Jamás había visto John en su vida una visión como la que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Marie, meciéndose con suavidad en un sillón mientras le daba de su pecho a un bello y saludable varoncito. Estaba recostado del marco de la puerta que daba acceso al pequeño cuarto de la criatura. Unas semanas atrás Marie y él habían terminado de decorar la habitación con la ayuda de la interminable habladora de Jubilee y hasta una entusiasmada Kitty se había unido al tedioso proceso de pintar y empapelar paredes. Fue en la noche anterior que Marie comenzó a sentir las punzadas de dolor. John había admirado el valor y la resistencia de su mujer, en ningún momento profiriendo un insulto y ni vociferando a pulmón limpio; se había comportado como toda una dama sureña. Y esa mañana, John pudo presenciar el hermoso milagro de la llegada de una nueva vida. El doctor Mc Coy le tomó todas las medidas y lo limpió mientras la pequeña criatura le demostraba que no era de su agrado con su fuerte llanto.

-Igual a su padre. – había murmurado una cansada pero enternecida Rogue al escuchar a su hijo.

John besó con ternura la frente femenina, mientras sentía todo su ser rebosando júbilo. Luego ella le dijo con picardía:

-Así que Raquel Marie. –

La única respuesta que recibió ella fue su acostumbrado gesto de arquear sus cejas.

El doctor Mc Coy les había permitido regresar al cuarto luego de tener a Marie y al bebé bajo observación por varias horas. Mientras ella dormía, un orgulloso padre observaba con atención a Jubilee y Kitty, quienes con ohes y ahes, cogían al pequeño St Jonathan Christopher Charles. Luego apareció Logan acompañado de Ororo y entre gruñidos alejó a las dos jóvenes del pequeño. Para John no pasó desapercibido como todas esas facciones se suavizaron al ver a la criatura. Un abuelo orgulloso de su nieto. Ororo tampoco pudo contener el impulso y lo cogió en sus brazos para luego lanzarle una mirada significativa a Logan. El cual un preocupado Logan captó inmediatamente.

-Oye, chico. Quédate con ambos todo el tiempo necesario. – le había dicho Logan antes de despedirse.

John era como su asistente personal, ayudándole en lo que a entrenamiento se refería, tanto en el _Cuarto de Peligros_ como en clases de defensa. El lobo había aceptado con muy buena actitud toda la experiencia que había adquirido junto a Magneto.

-¿Johnny? – le llamaron con suavidad.

-¿Sí? – le dijo él en un reflejo automático; aún la miraba embelesado.

Ella se había levantado del sillón con St Jonathan en sus brazos.

-¿Podrías sentarte aquí un momento? – le pidió ella indicándole el sillón.

El la miró extrañado pero hizo le que le pidió. No se hubo sentado que Marie colocó a su hijo en sus brazos. Un asustado John comenzó a protestar:

-No creo que deba… -

-St John, la misma experiencia que tienes con bebés es la misma que tengo yo. Es hora de que padre e hijo tengan un momento solo. Iré a darme una ducha, lo cual creo será seguro que este entre sus brazos mientras estoy en el baño. –

Con algo parecido al horror, observó a Marie salir de la habitación.

-Marie. – llamó él algo preocupado.

-St John. – fue todo lo que ella le dijo a manera de regaño desde la otra habitación.

John miró a su hijo, esos enormes ojos parecidos a los suyos lo observaban con gran curiosidad.

-¿Ejem?... ¿Hola? – le dijo él algo titubeante. ¿Qué se le podía decir a un bebé? No podía hacer todas las ridiculeces que formaron Jubilee y Kitty al cogerlo.

St Jonathan, sintiendo la ansiedad de su padre, comenzó a formar un puchero.

-¡Oh no! – dijo por lo bajo un receloso John adivinando lo que pronto vendría, -No te atrevas a llorar, sino tu madre me mata. –

Pero St Jonathan, queriendo que todos conocieran de la fortaleza de sus pequeños pulmones, rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Lo alzo, temeroso de romperle algo. John lo veía tan pequeño y vulnerable, que sentía que era de cristal y que cualquier movimiento brusco podría quebrarlo o peor aún, dejarlo caer al suelo y hacerlo pedacitos. Acomodándolo sobre su hombro, comenzó a mecerse con vigor en el sillón e intentó cantarle una canción. Para su agradable sorpresa, pareció tranquilizarse. Varios minutos más tarde sospechó que estaba durmiendo. Lo reacomodó en la curva de su brazo y lo miró dormir pacíficamente. Con gran cuidado de no despertarlo, acarició la pequeña mejilla con su dedo… era tan suave. Todavía se le dificultaba asimilar que esa pequeña versión de él le pertenecía. Una dulce esposa y ahora un bello hijo. Sus dos más grandes tesoros y haría lo que fuera para cuidarles, amarles y protegerles. Su vida había tomado una razón de ser y una de esas razones la tenía en ese momento durmiendo en su brazo.

Una refrescada Rogue caminó hacia el cuarto de su hijo, vestida en una cómoda bata de dormir y se secaba con una toalla el resto de la humedad en su cabello. Se detuvo en la entrada a observar a los dos hombres en su vida. Ese apuesto rostro brillaba con deleite mientras observaba a su hijo dormir en su brazo. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, conmovida ante la exquisita escena. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a conocer tanto sobre la felicidad junto a su amado piromaniaco. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche que huyó de la mansión y cruzó el camino de ese su arrogante pero muy querido esposo. A veces sentía que todo había estado orquestado, que era inminente su encuentro con el volátil mutante. ¡Y cómo amaba a ese volátil mutante! A su cabeza regresaron las palabras que él le dijo a ella la noche que le dio la sortija de compromiso. _Quizás todo esto debía pasar, Marie. _Sí, quizás…

En puntitas, se acercó a su esposo y tomó a su hijo de sus brazos para acostarlo en su cuna. John la miró; sí, claro que ella tenía la misma experiencia que él. Sobre todo. El nunca hubiese podido tomarlo y acostarlo con la misma segura habilidad de Marie. Ella volvió hacia él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. John le envió una sonrisa algo socarrona.

-¿La madre ahora necesita tiempo con el padre? – preguntó él.

-Eso es correcto. – y ella le envió una seductora sonrisa.

-Marie… - le dijo él a manera de advertencia; no era posible que ella estuviera pensando en eso.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella aparentando inocencia.

-Sabes bien que. No debemos hacer nada hasta que estés bien. –

-¡Ah, Johnny, qué poca creatividad e imaginación tiene! – y eso provino de la dama sureña, -No existe una sola manera de hacer cosas indebidas. –

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el apuesto rostro.

-Tienes toda la razón. – y besó esos labios con dulzura, apenas reprimiendo la pasión que ella encendía con rapidez en él.

Ella se colocó de pie y lo haló consigo para guiarlo fuera del cuarto en dirección al que ambos compartían. La alzo en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama. La depositó sobre esta y se acomodó a su lado. Sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en ese rostro tan adorado por él. No tenía limite alguno la admiración que sentía por esa mujer, al igual que el amor que sentía por ella. Ella era su ángel; su luz en esta vida.

-Eres hermosa, Marie. – murmuró él con voz ronca por la emoción.

-¡John! – exclamó ella algo avergonzada, - No te creo.-

-¡Oh sí lo eres! Siempre he pensado que eres un ángel, él más bello de todos. – y besó esos sensuales labios, - Te amo mi dulce dama sureña. –

-Y yo a ti, mí amado piromaniaco. –

Volvieron a besarse, ambos perdiéndose en la delicia del momento. La delicada dama sureña despertando lo más recóndito en el alma del explosivo piromaniaco. Un alma que nunca creyó tener pero que gracias al bello ángel entre sus brazos logró descubrirla. Su amor borrando todo rastro de oscuridad en su interior y llevándole a la luz.

Un amor que casi pierden pero que el destino les llevó a encontrase de nuevo y descubrirse uno al otro. Hallando en el otro esa parte esencial que necesitaban para llenar ese vacío en sus corazones.

Porque estaban destinados a permanecer unidos por siempre.


	19. El Lider Entre los Lideres

**Siete años más tarde. Año 2013**

Todo parecía ser un sueño irreal. John caminaba junto a Marie, entre una gran multitud de mutantes. En sus brazos tenía uno de sus más preciados tesoros, Anna Marie, su pequeña de apenas tres años. Marie tenía entre sus brazos su otro tesoro, Rachel Marie, una precoz niña de cinco años. Y caminando entre ambos, su gran orgullo, St Jonathan Christopher, que a pesar de tener solo siete años, tenía toda la madurez de un jovencito. Caminaban en destino a un barco que los llevaría a Muir Island, el lugar destinado para el campo de concentración de mutantes. Desde aquel día, que fue su más grande humillación; desde entonces sospechó que todo iría de mal en peor. Ir al registro civil como un criminal a inscribirse tanto él como Marie, indicando cada uno cual era su mutación y cuantos hijos tenían por la posibilidad de que en un futuro cercano también desarrollaran los suyos. Mucho antes de que tuvieran que registrarse, cuando apenas Nathan tenía un año, recibió la inesperada visita de Magneto alegando que deseaba ver al hijo de quien fue su mano derecha. En uno de esos extraños momentos del gran líder, le comentó:

-El senado esta discutiendo la posibilidad de legislar a favor del Acto de Registración Mutante. ¿Sabes que significa eso mi querido muchacho? Que tan pronto como sea ley, vendrán los campos de concentraciones y luego las cámaras de gases. -

Aquí estaban ahora, en destino a un campo de concentración, siendo tratados como los más viles criminales. Cada uno de los mutantes que eran guiados por soldados y vigilados por centinelas, eran personas con vidas tan comunes al humano más normal; compartían las mismas características. Padres de familias, hijos, hermanos, esposos… Todos amaban, todos padecían y todos sufrían por el temor de un oscuro destino.

Solo a unos metros de distancia, se hallaba Jubilee junto a Peter y de la mano de Jubilee, el pequeño James, el hijo de Logan y Ororo, ambos desaparecidos en acción. El profesor, muerto; Magneto, muerto; en una de las más cruentas guerra de la humanidad contra los mutantes. Lo más doloroso de todo, fue la utilización de mutantes adiestrados por el gobierno para la destrucción y captura de otros mutantes. Estaban a la deriva sin ningún líder para mostrarle el camino.

-Quiero al abuelo Logan. El hubiese sabido que hacer. – murmuró una desconsolada Rachel Marie.

-Sí. – le replicó Marie.

Esa respuesta pareció despertar algo. No podía permitirlo. Sabía que tan pronto pusieran pie en la isla, su familia sería dividida.

-No necesitamos del abuelo Logan, porque tu padre esta aquí. –

Marie lo miró, logrando ver la determinación en sus ojos aguamarina. Todas las experiencias vividas reflejadas en ese apuesto rostro.

-Drake. –llamó él.

No muy lejos de ellos, también se hallaba Bobby junto a su esposa, Kitty y su pequeña de apenas unos meses.

-¿Sí, Dyce? – contestaron a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás listo? –

Silencio.

-Dije que si estas listo. – dijo él con firmeza, como alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y esperaba que siguieran esas órdenes.

-Sí. –

-¿Peter? –

-Sí, estoy listo. – dijo él gigante sin titubeo alguno, habiendo escuchado la conversación.

Con el corazón en su boca, Marie sabía que debía hacer. Tomó el viejo encendedor que ocho años atrás él le había obsequiado y que lo llevaba colgado de una cadena alrededor de su cuello, para entregárselo. Ella a su vez cogió a Anna Marie, lista para todo resultado de la posible acción de John.

Y surgió una gran llamarada, seguida hacia el otro extremo de una larga línea de hielo y el indiscutible sonido de una armadura de metal.

-¡Marie! – llamó John con urgencia; los centinelas habían comenzado a contraatacar.

-Detrás de ti. – le contestó ella sabiendo que eso era lo que él quería escuchar. Las dos pequeñas en sus brazos y Nathan agarrado de su largo abrigo.

John, sintiendo su familia detrás de él, continuó con el ataque y ordenando hacia donde atacar o como atacar. El resto de los mutantes se unieron y le siguieron sin ningún tipo de duda. Seguros de que él sabía cual era el camino correcto y que sabría como llevarles a través de él.

-----xoxo-----

John no durmió nada, no podía hacerlo. Temía que vinieran a tomarlo desprevenido y que intentaran arrebatarle su familia. Sentado, con su espalda recostada de la dura pared de uno de los tantos escondites que había tenido Magneto; tenía a su familia, dormida, entre sus brazos. Lo había hallado unos días atrás, recordando con claridad como llegar hasta él. A pesar de haber logrado el escape, todavía tenía miedo por su familia. El se maldijo en su interior, ese no era el tipo de vida que quería para Marie y sus hijos. El la había vivido cuando apenas dejaba atrás su adolescencia y conocía muy de cerca todos los peligros de vivir como fugitivos, huyendo de la ley. Cuando joven, amó la adrenalina que le proveía el peligro pero ahora era su deber velar y proteger a sus seres amados.

-¿Johnny? –

-¿Sí, mi amor? – y le sonrió con dulzura a su bella dama sureña.

-No has dormido nada. – fue más una aseveración que una pregunta.

-Tengo que cuidar por ustedes. –

-¿Y cómo lo harás si no descansas como es debido? –

-John, Rogue… - les interrumpió Bobby, entrando al cuarto imprevistamente.

Ambos le miraron interrogante.

-Tienen que salir y ver esto… Ellos dicen que buscan al _Líder entre los líderes. _Tengo la sospecha de que eres tú, John. –

John fue el primero en levantarse y salir. Marie se quedó atrás para despertar a los pequeños.

St John "Pyro" Allerdyce se hallaba de pie en una loma, mirando a una multitud de personas que a su vez lo miraban a la expectativa. Irónicamente recordó otro suceso parecido que vivió años atrás junto a uno de los grandes líderes de la humanidad mutante. Quería decirle a todos que se fueran, el no era un líder. Solo los llevaría por un camino seguro a su destrucción y perdición. Unos bracitos en sus piernas le hicieron bajar su vista; una versión de si mismo en miniatura le sonrió. Sintió su corazón oprimirse. Ese pequeño era una de las razones por la que luchó contra el ejercito bajo el mando de Campbell, él cual utilizaba mutantes adiestrados para acabar con los de sus misma naturaleza; luego de que fuera aceptada la ley del Acto de Registración Mutante. No lo hizo para ser un líder y mucho menos para dirigir la multitud que había venido en su busca, porque según ellos, él era _El Líder entre los líderes_.

-St Jonathan Christopher Allerdyce, deja de molestar a tu padre. –

También lo había hecho por la dueña de esa voz. El la miró, todavía, a pesar de llevar varios años casado con ella, no cesaba de hallarla igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vio. Y de amarla con el mismo fervor.

-No me esta molestando, Marie. –

Tenía entre sus brazos a su dulce Ana Marie y la luz de sus ojos, Raquel Marie, tenía la mano de su madre entre la suya. Ese era todo su tesoro; su familia.

-Esperan por ti, John. – le murmuró ella.

-No puedo, Marie. –

-Yo confío en ti. Ellos confían en ti. No hay nadie más para dirigirlos. – y con un brillo en sus ojos marrones, -Ellos te seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, como yo también lo haría. –

El volvió a mirar la multitud. Sintió esta vez la mano de su esposa tomar la suya. Sin desviar su vista de la multitud, acercó esa suave mano a su boca para besarla con ternura y luego la oprimió con fuerza, tratando de hallar en ella el valor. Repentinamente captó que todos los allí presente eran como él; todos buscaban seguridad y paz para ellos mismos o para sus seres queridos.

-Hermanos mutantes, si no desean aceptar lo que el gobierno nos ha impuesto y desean luchar contra sus injustos actos, no decidan hacerlo buscando un líder en quien creer. Más bien hagámoslo por nosotros mismos, porque sabemos nuestro propio valor. Porque solo ansiamos vivir en paz y ansiamos esa paz para nuestros seres queridos. La paz para todos nosotros los marginados. –

Rogue siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su amado piromaniaco, pero en ese momento en que lo escuchó hablar, sintió su pecho henchirse por el orgullo. Ella apretó su mano. El la miró, no sin dejar de hablar y le envió una sonrisa llena de amor. Estaba aceptando hacerlo por ella, por los tres pequeños que tanto amaban… Y ante sus ojos vio nacer al líder entre líderes, él que guiaría a toda la humanidad mutante en sus momentos más oscuros para así darle paso al _Esperado._


End file.
